Sucesor del legendario saiyajin
by Rey96
Summary: Naruto no encontro a nadien quien lo entrenara para los examenes chuunin, deprimido va a los monumentos hokages y ve algo en el cielo que lo sorprende una "roca en llamas" cae desde el cielo, con curiosidad va a ver de que se trata, sin saber que dentro de la nave esta un mal-herido saiyajin, que solo quiere deshacerse de su poder y morir en paz...sin quieren saber que sigue leean.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo/as.

-Aqui Rey96 trayendoles una nueva historia que se esta formulando en mi retorcida mente, wuajajaja, bueno sin mas que decir el capitulo-menciono Rey96, en su cuarto, hasta que unos brazos lo abrazan desde atras.

-Apurate Rey-kun, que todavia tenemos que seguir ''negociando'' para que no te meta en el ''koamatsukami''-hablo de manera sensual, una chica poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rey96, pelo rojizo-castaño hasta los hombros, rostro delicado de facciones finas en forma de corazon, un ojo verde claro y el otro rojo con tres tomes alrededor de la pupila.

-Bu-bueno sin mas que decir el prologo-respondio apresurado Rey96, dandose la vuelta y besando apasionadamente a la chica y cayendo en una cama.

**Renuncia de derechos:**Tanto los personajes de Naruto y Dragon ball Z pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, yo solo soy dueño de esta idea.

**-Hola a todos-**demonio/invocacion hablando.

-_**Hola a todos-**_demonio/invocacion pensando.

-_Hola a todos-_pensamientos humanos.

* * *

Prologo.

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba en el hospital de konoha, pero no se alarmen que nada malo le ha sucedido, simplemente el se encuentra aqui porque esta buscando a su sensei Hatake Kakashi, para que lo entrene para la siguiente ronda, dado que el ya paso a las finales del examen de ascencion a chuunin.

-_¿Donde podria estar Kakashi-sensei?-_se preguntaba mentalmente Naruto, mientras veia en todas direcciones buscando a su ''tuerto'' sensei.

Naruto siguio buscando a su sensei, ignorando las miradas de odio y asco que la gente le mandaba al verlo pasar al lado suyo, otros simplemente chocaban ''accidentalmente'' con el, pero en verdad solo estaban tratando de provocarlo para que los golpeara y asi ellos tener una excusa para golpearlo o encarcelarlo, aunque Naruto solo los ignoraba.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-exclamo Naruto, con su habitual alegria y energia.

Kakashi miro a su hiperactivo discipulo, suspiro mentalmente, el ya tenia una idea de porque lo estaba buscando, poniendo su sonrisa de ojo, hablo.

-Yo Naruto...-saludo Kakashi-se lo que me vas a pedir...lo siento mucho Naruto pero no podre entrenarte-hablo kakashi tratando de sonar no tan mal, vio como Naruto bajo la cabeza con decepcion.

Cuando Naruto escucho a Kakashi decir que no lo podria entrenar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue una imagen de el, siendo derrotado y humillado por Neji, sonrio de manera un poco triste, de alguna manera eso ya se lo esperaba, se dio media vuelta y se comenzo a alejar con direccion a la salida, Kakashi lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-Esta...bien-murmuro Naruto deteniendose unos segundos, pero sin voltear a ver a Kakashi, continuo su caminata.

-¡E-espera Naruto!...yo te habia conseguido a un sensei que te enseñara en mi lugar-le informo Kakashi esperando alguna reaccion de Naruto.

Era cierto que el es su sensei tambien, pero necesitaba concentrarse en Sasuke, el necesitaba toda la ayuda del mundo tenia que enfrentarse a un ''jinchuriki (sacrificio humano)'' por lo tanto Sasuke necesitaba mas entrenamiento.

En cambio con Naruto, el solo tiene que enfrentarse a un chico con ''buena vista'', no a un chico que puede liberar a un mounstro sediento de sangre como lo es el ishibi.

Naruto no le hizo caso a su ''sensei'' y continuo su marcha hacia afuera del hospital.

-Parece ser que al joven Namikaze no le intereso conocerme-comento un sujeto de gafas oscuras y uniforme jounin estandar-_aunque...si me hubiera visto solo me hubiera dicho ''pervertido de closet'' y me hubiera rechazado como sensei_-penso Ebiso con un poco de gracia.

-Lamento echo perder el tiempo Ebiso...supongo que no queria entrenamiento, en realidad no me sorprende con lo vago que Naruto es, seguramente lo hubiera dejado o se hubiera rendido con un entrenamiento como el que estoy planeando para Sasuke, aunque despues de todo estamos hablando de Naruto; el gennin sin ningun tipo de habilidad o inteligencia-menciono Kakashi con un suspiro de cansancio al darse cuenta que solo tiene a un gennin con talento. y que Naruto y Sakura, con suerte llegarian a ser chuunin en uno o dos años.

-¡¿Pero que dices Kakashi?!...es cierto que el joven Namikaze no tiene ''talento natural'' como el Uchiha o el Hyuuga...¡pero el no es ningun vago sin determinacion!...de echo hace mucho que yo lo veo como alguien que algun dia estara con el sombrero del Yondaime-sama, deberias tratar de concentrarte mas en ''todos'' tus alumnos Kakashi y no solamente en el Uchiha-hablo Ebiso con enojo se dio la media vuelta y se comenzo a alejar del Hatake, que por cierto no le tomo mayor importacia.

hablando de Naruto el en estos momentos se encontraba llendo hacia su ''hogar'' mientras pensaba de donde podria sacar un sensei que le enseñara; penso en su padrino jiraiya, pero rapidamente desecho la idea, seguramente estaria enseñandole a su hermano menma, penso en Ebiso el sujeto que derroto con su ''jutsu harem'' volvio a negar con la cabeza, seguramente debe de estar muy ocupado enseñandole a konohamaru, aunque el le dijo que cuando quisiera entrenamiento que lo buscara, el le pregunto; ¿porque me ofreces entrenamiento?, simplemente contesto; porque tu le has enseñado a konohamaru el valor de determinacion y fuerza de voluntad, sonrio, despues de eso el y Ebiso y konohamaru iban de ves en cuando a comer en ichiraku-ramen, se hicieron amigos, aunque Ebiso seguia siendo un pervertido de closet.

-¿Tal ves si lo busco...?-murmuro Naruto-no, no quiero hacerle perder tiempo, haciendo que entrene a alguien como yo, que no tiene ningun tipo de talento-volvio a murmurar Naruto, con decepcion de si mismo.

Naruto sabia que el no tiene ningun tipo de talento o alguna tecnica superior, el simplemente es el carcelero del alma del kyuubi, mientras sus hermanos poseen el poder de kyuubi, Menma y Akane sin contar sus grandes reservas de chacra, el sin embargo no tiene eso, su otra hermana menor por 1 año Akari, ella puede convocar las ''cadenas celestiales'' del clan uzumaki, el tampoco podia hacer eso, suspiro, quizas podria pedirle un poco de entrenamiento a sus padres.

-¡Eso es!...le pedire un poco de entrenamiento a Oto-san y Oka-san-exclamo Naruto dirigiendose rapidamente al recinto del clan Uzumaki.

Mientras Naruto se dirigue hacia su hogar le explicare algunas cosas del dia del ataque del kyuubi serian dos. la primera y mas importante seria que Minato y Kushina sobrevivieron esa noche, la segunda seria que Naruto no fue el unico que nacio ese dia el ahora tiene 3 hermanos, 2 mujeres y un hombre.

Menma es un chico de 14 años, la misma edad de Naruto, el no tiene las marcas en las mejillas, ojoz azules claros, cabello rubio liso como kushina, rango gennin al mando de su sensei Kushina Uzumaki y compañero de equipo de Akane Namikaze-Uzumaki y Akari Namikase-Uzumaki, el al igual que su hermana Akane puede acceder al ''control chacra biju'' que le proporciona una ''armadura'' de color amarillo-dorado, su sello completamente visible, de echo la unica razon por la cual no es ascendido a jounin es por el requisito de edad implantado por el Sandaime-Hokage tiempo atras.

Akane ella es una chica de 14 años de edad, tiene el pelo rojo, ojos asulez y sin ninguna marca en sus mejillas, de echo los unicos que las tienen son Naruto y Akari, pechos copa B, cintura estrecha y buen trasero, de echo todos los chicos van detras de ella, tammbien puede acceder al ''control chacra biju'', dandole la ''armadura'' de color amarillo-dorado, aunque a notado al igual que su hermano Menma que cada vez se les hace mas dificil acceder a ese poder, como si se les estubiera acabando...pero eso no puede ser, ¿cierto?.

Akari, ella tiene 13 años de edad, pelo rubio con ligeros mechones rojizos, ojos violeta y marcas en las mejillas al igual que Naruto, pechos copa A, sus curvas todavia estan en formacion pero van por buen camino, ella a la edad de 7 años fue capaz de usar las ''cadenas celestiales'' del clan Uzumaki, cuando su hermano Menma estaba golpeando a Naruto, porque Naruto simplemente no quiso llamarlo ''Menma-sama'', como Naruto no quiso llamarlo asi, Menma lo comenzo a golpear, hasta que las cadenas doradas de Akari se enrollaron en su cuerpo y lo hubiera matado de no ser porque Kushina llego justo a tiempo para detenerla.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, tiene 14 años de edad, pelo rubio en puntas, ojos azules , y marcas en cada mejilla en forma de bigotes de zorro, es constantemente humillado y insultado por casi todo el pueblo al saberse su condicion de carcelero del alma de kyuubi, pero quien mas lo insulta y humilla es su hermano Menma, no tiene tanto chacra como el por lo tanto no puede seguir su ritmo, su hermana Akane siempre lo mira con decepcion como si estuviera avergonzada de ser su hermana, su hermana Akari ella si lo trata como su hermano, aunque ella es demasiado ''pegajosa'' con el, siempre tratando de estar cerca suyo, sus padres Minato y Kushina solo le hablan lo necesario como ''buenos dias'' o ''buenas noches'', a final de cuentas su vida no es muy buena que digamos.

Naruto va corriendo apresuradamente para llegar a su hogar y pedir un poco de entrenamiento a sus padres, aunque sea que le dejen un ''kage-bunshin (clon de sombras)'' enseñandole algo para poder estar preparado para su combate con Neji Hyuuga, llego al interior de la casa y escucho unas voces, curioso camino hasta la fuente de dichas voces y llego al comedor y descubrio que toda su familia estaba comiendo, sonrio, este seria un momento perfecto, fue a la cocina se sirvio comida y se sento en la mesa.

Como es costumbre nadien reparo en la llegada de Naruto, sin embargo Akari se levanto de su lugar y se fue a sentar al lado de Naruto, Akane que estaba al lado de Menma fruncio el ceño al ver a Akari tan cerca de Naruto.

-Hola Oto-san, Oka-san...Akari-chan-saludo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto-respondio simplemente Minato, mientras seguia comiendo.

-Hola Naruto-chan-ttebane-saludo como siempre Kushina con energia y sonriendo alegremente.

-¡Hola Naruto-kun!-saludo energica Akari dandole una tierna sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, accion que hizo sonrojar a Naruto, Akane comenzo a liberar un poco de instinto asesino, al ver a Akari besar la mejilla de Naruto, cosa que fue notada solamente por Kushina.

-Hola Menma, Akari-chan-saludo a sus demas hermanos Naruto.

Menma no le respondio simplemente lo ignoro, Naruto suspiro, aunque el en realidad los saludo por simple educacion, el ya sabia que siempre que los saludaba nunca le respondian o lo ignoraban, realmente nunca a esperado un saludo de regreso por parte de ellos.

-H-hola naruto-saludo Akane dejando de liberar su instinto asesino aunque era poco para que alguien lo notara solo un sensor, Kushina noto el repentino cambio de actitud de Akane cuando Naruto la saludo eso le genero dudas en su mente que luego aclararia, Naruto la miro con sorpresa al igual que todos excepto Kushina, aunque se extrañaron que hablara de manera nerviosa, ella no es asi. sin embargo Minato hablo.

-Quiero felicitarlos por pasar a las siguientes rondas...aunque ya me lo imaginaba, lo que si me sorprendio fue ver que tu tambien pasaras Naruto-comento Minato, aunque era cierto que se sorprendio al ver a Naruto como uno de los finalistas, el no esperaba que llegara mas haya del bosque de la muerte.

-Solo tuvo un golpe de suerte, Kiba se confio en su batalla contra Naruto, si Kiba no se hubiera confiado Naruto hubiera perdido-comento con burla Menma, Naruto lo ignoro.

-No hables asi de Naruto-kun Menma, el gano porque es mas fuerte que el pervertido de Inuzuka-defendio Akari a Naruto.

-Menma, tiene razon Naruto, deberias entrenar mas no siempre tendras tanta suerte-hablo esta vez Akane con decepcion, pero en esas palabras habia preocupacion, preocupacion que alguien le pudiera hacer algo a Naruto, aunque esa preocupacion estaba tan bien escondida que nadien la noto.

-Si lo se-comento Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos-se que me falta entrenamiento...de echo tengo que entrenar mas duro...¡para poder tener la fuerza de proteger a mis seres queridos-ttebayo!-exclamo Naruto con determinacion y una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Akane y Akari, eso levanto mas sospechas en Kushina, luego puso una mirada de determinacion-¡Y PARA ESO NECESITO QUE TU ME ENTRENES ESTUPIDO HOKAGE!-grito Naruto observando a Minato con una sonrisa que se desvanecio a los segundos al darse cuenta como llamo a Minato.

Todo el lugar se sumio en un silencio incomodo, a Minato le temblaba su ojo izquierdo y una vena se formaba en su frente ante tal falta de respeto por parte de su hijo, Menma mantenia su rostro serio, sin embargo Kushina y Akari soltaban pequeñas risillas debido a las estupideces que hacia Naruto cuando estaba emocionado, Akane tambien tenia el rostro serio, pero en sus labios una peuqeña sonrisa.

Minato lo miro durante unos cuantos minutos mas, que parecian horas para Naruto, mientras Kushina y Akari no lo soportaron mas y estallaron en carcajadas y Akane solto una risilla, despues de que todos se tranquilizaran, Minato soltando un suspiro hablo.

-Lo siento Naruto...pero yo entrenare a Menma en el dominio del ''Rasengan'', aparte de comenzar a enseñarle el ''Hirashin no jutsu (dios del trueno volador)''-hablo Minato con un poco de remordimiento al dejar a su hijo solo.

Naruto no dijo nada solo volvio su vista hacia Kushina esperando que ella pudiera entrenarlo, sin embargo.

-Yo tambien lo siento Naruto-chan...pero yo comenzare a instruir a Akari y Akane en el dominio de la espada-tambien Kushina dejo solo a Naruto-_en verdad lo siento naruto-chan-_penso con tristeza Kushina.

-_Naruto-kun_-penso con tristeza Akane mirando como dejaban de lado a Naruto por ellos, de nuevo.

-Nii-san-murmuro Akari viendo como su hermano Naruto agachaba la cabeza con derrota.

Naruto vio como sus esperanzas de ganarle a Neji se venian abajo, por unos instantes penso en explotar y recriminarle a sus padres como siempre lo dejaban de lado por sus hermanos y decirle otro monton de cosas que tenia en su mente...sin embargo hay se quedarian, en su mente...levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa falsa volvio a mirar a Minato.

-Esta bien no se preocupen...buscare a otro sensei-hablo Naruto con su sonrisa falsa, que logro engañar a casi toda su familia.

-_Hay esta otra vez...esa sonrisa falsa...¿cuando mostraras tu verdadera sonrisa Naruto-kun?-_se preguntaba mentalmente Akane.

Luego el almuerzo continuo de manera tranquila, ya no hubieron mas conversaciones, fue un almuerzo tranquilo y silencioso.

Una vez listo y satisfecho Naruto salio a caminar por la aldea de konoha, tratando de pensar quien podria enseñarle un par de cosas para su enfrentamiento contra Neji, pero no se le vino nadien a su mente.

Sin embargo lo que Naruto no sabia era lo que se estaba acercando a su planeta podria ser la respuesta a sus problemas.

Poco a poco el objeto se comenzo a acercar a la atmosfera del planeta Shinobi, su color blanco comenzo a cambiar debido a la gran velocidad que llevaba hasta ponerse completamente rojo.

Dentro de la nave, se podian apreciar un monton de luces rojas y amarillas que parpadeaban rapidamente, una pequeña pantalla muestra muchos mensajes de error y advertencia, en una especie de asiento se puede ver a un sujeto de pelo negro, desnudo de su torso, una especie de collar en su cuello que llega hasta la altura de los pectorales, botas de combate doradas, pantalones blancos por encima una especie de chaleco rojo y ojos negros.

-Ka-kakarotto-murmuro el sujeto mientras sangre salia de su boca.

Volviendo a Konoha nuestro protagonista principal, se encontraba en estos momentos recostado en la cabeza del segundo Hokage mientras miraba el cielo, luego de vagar unas cuantas horas por Konoha decidio ir al monumento a los Hokages, mientras se resignaba a que seria vencido.

-¡No puedo rendirme-ttebayo!...¡le ganare a Neji con o sin un estupido sensei!-grito Naruto con energia renovada y sus ojos cambian de resignacion a determinacion.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, vio algo en el cielo que lo dejo asombrado, arriba como a dos kilometros sobre su cabeza una especie de roca en llamas desendia rapidamente.

-¿Que sera eso-ttebayo?-pregunto Naruto a nadien en particular, dado que estaba solo.

Siguio con la vista la ''roca en llamas'' y vio como poco a poco descendia como a unos kilometros lejos de Konoha.

-Se estrello...me pregunto ¿que habra sido?-volvia a cuestinarse asi mismo Naruto-bueno con ir a echar una miradita...no creo que me tome mas de 6 horas ir y volver-con un nuevo abjetivo en mente Naruto, se ajusto su banda en la cabeza y comenzo a correr con direccion donde cayo la ''roca en llama''.

Mientras Naruto va con direccion donde cree que cayo esa ''roca'' nosotros volvamos a Konoha, mas especificamente en el campo de entrenamiento numero 10, donde dos pelirojas y una rubia con mechones rojizos, estan paradas observando attentamente a la peliroja mayor.

-Muy bien Akane-chan, Akari-chan, primero que nada quiero que tomen...estas bokken (espadas de madera)-dijo Kushina mientras les lanzaba una ''bokken (espada de madera)'' a cada una.

-¿No seria mejor si nos pasaras unas de verdad?-pregunto Akari mirando sin mucho animo la bokken.

-Es mejor usar una bokken, ya que nosotras somos principiantes en esto de la esgrima y asi no nos lastimamos-hablo con logica Akane sosteniendo firmemente su espada de madera, Kushina asintio.

-Exacto por eso solo seran espadas bokken-ttebane-confirmo Kushina-y aproposito ¿cuales seran sus contrincantes para la final?-pregunto con curiosidad Kushina.

-Mi contrincante sera un tipo raro de ''otogakure no sato (aldea del sonido)'' llamado dosu-hablo Akari recordando al tipo del brazo raro.

-Mi contrincante sera Tsuki-chan, la hermana de Sasuke-hablo con tranquilidad Akane.

-Mmm Akane-chan, me vas a hacer recordar cuando yo pelee contra Miko-chan en los examenes...aaa(suspiro) que tiempos aquellos-menciono suspirando Kushina, recordando cuanndo se enfrento a Mikoto Uchiha-muy bien empecemos el primer paso se llama...-procedio Kushina a explicarles las katas con espada que deberan aprender durante este mes que se les dio como descanso para que pudieran aprender nuevas habilidades.

Y asi en distintos puntos o lugares de la aldea de Konoha jounin-sensei entrenan a sus discipulos, claro los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda, ahora veamos que esta pasando en el campo de entrenamiento numero 1, el cual es reservado exclusivamente para el Hokage.

-Muy bien Menma, hoy seguiras practicando tu ''Rasengan (bola espiral)'' para poder crearla sin la ayuda de un clon, y mientras tu practicas el ''Rasengan'' quiero que crees 30 clones de sombra y los pongas a estudiar libros de ''fuin-jutsu (arte de sellado)'' para que puedas entender como fuciona mi ''Hirashin no jutsu (dios del trueno volador)''-explico Minato mostrando varios libros a su hijo Menma.

-Hai Oto-sama...''kage-banshin no jutsu (clones de sombra)''-exclamo Menma, creando 30 clones suyos, que de inmediato se pusieron a estudiar '''fuin-jutsu''.

-No tan rapido Menma que antes que nada, ven y firma el contrato de los sapos y apurate...que tengo que ir a ''investigar'' jejeje-solto una risilla pervertida Jiraiya, mientras le pasaba un pergamino a Menma.

Menma no le tomo importancia a la risa pervertida de su padrino y firmo el contrato de invocacion, luego comenzo a reunir chacra en la palma de su mano y trataba de darle forma esferica.

Regresando con Naruto el ya habia llegado hasta donde creyo ver caer la extraña ''roca en llamas'' que al parecer solo el habia visto, cuando porfin llego, luego de 3 largas horas saltando de arbol en arbol, lo primero que vio lo impacto.

-¡Increible!-esa fue la unica palabra que Naruto pudo pronunciar.

Y no es para menos con lo que estaba viendo, un inmenso crater de almenos 1 kilometro de ancho, una gran hendidura en la tierra producto del impacto en el suelo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Naruto, fue que en el centro de ese crater habia una especie de esfera de color blanco.

-Bueno si ya llege hasta aqui...¡sera hasta el final-ttebayo!-exclamo Naruto con determinacion.

Naruto comenzo el descenso por ese crater, que por cierto era bastante profundo, arrastrandose por el, llevandose consigo en el proceso una cuantas piedras, siguio bajando con cuidado, hasta que finalmente llego a su objetivo.

-¿Pero que rayos sera esto?-se preguntaba Naruto mientras ponia una mano en la esfera-¿acaso es metal?...esta frio-murmuro tocando la nave.

Naruto dio un pequeño brinco, cuando de improviso la nave se comenzoa abrir delante de sus ojos, una especie de compuerta se abrio lentamente, Naruto fijo su vista hacia adentro tratando de ver, pero antes que eso ocurriera, un cuerpo cayo hacia adelante, dando un golpe contra el suelo.

-¡ES UN HOMBRE!...¿pero que rayos hacia este tipo dentro de esa cosa?-se cuestionaba Naruto-¡_demonios esta herido!_-penso con alarma Naruto, viendo como manchas de sangre salian de la boca del sujeto, y el interior de la nave igualmente estaba llena de sangre.

-¿Dond-e...es-toy?-pregunto el sujeto con dificultad.

-No te preocupes amigo...te llevare al hospital de Konoha-hablo Naruto mientras tomaba al sujeto y lo cargaba en su espalda-_solo espero llegar a tiempo_-penso Naruto, comenzando a subir el crater.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy mis lectores, espero que les guste esta loca idea, pero de una aviso que no la actualizare tan rapido como mi otro fic, antes de despedirme quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones.

-Broly nunca llego al planeta de los Guerreros Z, el estubo viajando todo este tiempo por el espacio.

-Naruto tiene hermanos, ellos tienen el poder de Kyuubi, pero se les esta agotando.

-Kushina y Minato sobrevivieron, debido a que el Kyuubi no se descontrolo cuando lo sellaron en naruto y sus hermanos.

-En el planeta de Goku habra pasado varios años, naruto llegara junto con Goku a su planeta para el torneo de las artes marciales, se ambientara en la saga Majin Boo en futuros capitulos lo entenderan mejor.

-Broly es un ser incomprendido que no puede controlar su poder, el realmente es bueno, el sera asi en mi fic, pero no sera el sensei de naruto, espero se sorprendan con lo que tengo pensado.

Bueno eso serian las aclaraciones, sin mmm-Rey96 no puede terminar de hablar dado que alguien se asoma a la pantalla.

-Sin mas que decir nos despedimos...por cierto me llamo Sara y soy la ''compañera de cuarto'' Rey-kun..-sonriso dulcemente Sara despidiendose.

Atte:Rey96 y Sara.

pd:esta solo es una idea no estoy seguro si continuarla o no ¿la continuo?.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todo/as.

-Aqui Rey96 trayendoles la continuacion por peticion de ustedes, que al parecer les gusto la idea-menciono Rey96 con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Mas les valia o los meteria en el ''koamatsukami'' con mi sharingan-menciono Sara con voz amenazante.

-Bueno sin mas que decir el capitulo-hablo Rey96 dispuesto a poner el capitulo.

-Oye...¿no vas a responder los review?-pregunto con una ceja levantada Sara.

-Cierto..cierto jeje primero a responder review-se rio de forma nerviosa el autor.

**chivotenkai:**Vale amigo esta historia la llevare hasta el final jeje espero se sorprendan con lo que tengo planeado.

**qwerty:**Aqui tienes la continuacion espero y sigas leyendo la historia jeje.

** 11:**No te preocupes que desde ahora esta historia no quedara en el olvido -de eso me encargo yo(interrumpe Sara y mira de forma amenazante al autor)- AYE.

**Guest1:**Claro que la continuare.

**Zafir09:**Como siempre amigo tu comentario a desvelado algunos secretos del fic, pero no te dire cuales wuajaja.

**karuko-sama:**Vale gracias por leer.

**Naruto98:**Amigo le atinaste con respecto a Broly jeje, gracias por el apoyo.

**coronadomontes:**Y espero todavia seguir haciendolo mas interesante.

**naruto tendo rikudo:**Amigo solo te puedo decir que tu pregunta sera respondida en este capitulo.

**jiv:**Okay gracias por leer.

**sanada el tengu:**Gracias por leer y dejar comentario jeje espero te divierta y soprenda el capitulo de hoy.

**savitarsurffer:**Espero sorprenderlos con lo que estoy planeando para los examenes chuunin wuajaja.

**guest2:** jaja no te preocupes que no lo abandonare.

* * *

con los review respondidos continuemos.

**Renuncia de derechos**:Tanto los personajes de Naruto y Dragon ball Z pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, yo solo soy dueño de esta idea y los personajes originales.

**-Hola a todos**-demonio/invocacion hablando.

-**_Hola a todos_**-demonio/invocacion pensando.

-_Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo poder, ¡adios Broly!.

Naruto en estos momentos va a toda la velocidad que puede, saltando de arbol en arbol, tratando de llegar lo antes posible al hospital de Konoha, para que trataran a el sujeto que encontro en esa extraña roca, sin embargo sentia como el, se debilitaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡No te dejare morir-ttebayo!-hablo Naruto con determinacion, aumentando la velocidad al agregar chacra a sus pies.

-Oy-e...t-u...¿porq-ue...te...preo-cupas...por...mi?-pregunto el sujeto con dificultad, eso sorprendio a Naruto el tipo estaba consciente.

-Callate debes guardar tus energias para aguantar el viaje-hablo Naruto con tono preocupado-y respondiendo a tu pregunta...¿debo tener algun motivo por el cual ayudarte?-respondio Naruto con una sonrisa.

Aunque el en verdad siempre trataria de ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, con mas razon si este estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda, cuando el ve a alguien asi de de herido no puede evitar verse a si mismo cuando era golpeado por los aldeanos...un fugaz recuerdo llego a su mente...

Flash back.

Un pequeño rubio de almenos 7 años de edad, llegaba a duras penas a su hogar, traia multiples heridas en todo su cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo invertido en una forma grotesca, hoy habia sido el primer dia que lo golpeaban, hoy era 10 de octubre, su cumpleaños, y esta golpiza fue su regalo.

Naruto entro a su hogar y vio a todos en el comedor celebrando a sus hermanos su cumpleaños y un gran cartel adornado que tenia la leyenda ''FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MENMA Y AKANE'', sonrio con tristeza esta seria el cuarto año que no se acuerdan de el, avanzo con su brazo izquierdo dislocado por el comedor dado que tenia que pasar por hay para llegar a las escalas y subir a su habitacion y reparar su brazo, mientras lo hacia no podia evitar escuchar los alagos hacia sus hermanos.

-¡Felicidades Akane-chan, Menma-kun...tomen estos increibles regalos son para ustedes!-hablo Tsunade entregandole un gran regalo a los niños.

-Son increibles mira que ya tienen el chacra de un chunnin bajo-hablo Jiraiya con orgullo.

-Esos son mis hijos-ttebane-hablo con orgullo Kushina, mientras se hacia a un lado dado que una mata de cabello amarillo le estaba pidiendo permiso para pasar dado que obstruia el paso hacia las escaleras.

-Claro que si, por eso son mis orgullos-comento con una sonrisa Minato y comiendo un poco de pastel.

Y asi siguieron las alabanzas para Menma y Akane, mientras los adultos no repararon en el mal-herido Naruto, despues de eso llegaron un monton de niños mas, que solo empujaron a Naruto a un lado como basura.

Akane buscaba con la mirada a su hermano Naruto, pero no lo hayaba por ningun lado, bueno no es como si pudiera ver mucho con ese enorme regalo tapandole la vista, hasta que entraron un monton de niños y entre ellos los herederos de clanes, no les tomo inportancia, sino lo que le llamo la atencion y la horrorizo fue ver como empujaban a un mal-herido Naruto apoyado en la pared y su brazo izquierdo doblado de forma anormal.

-¡Oni-san tu bra!-sin embargo Akane no pudo terminar de hablar dado que alguien le puso una trompetilla en la boca.

-Vamos Akane-chan, tu Oni-san, esta al lado tuyo por lo que no es necesario gritar-hablo con una sonrisa amistosa Mikoto Uchiha.

-No, mi Oni-san Naruto, estaba-nuevamente Akane no pudo terminar de hablar dado que vio como Naruto comenzaba a subir lentamente las escaleras y pequeñas gotas de sangre salian del brazo de Naruto, que manchaban los escalones.

De improviso Akane se libro de los molestos sujetos y niños que querian estar al lado de ella y que la invitaban a jugar, a ella no le interesaba eso solo queria saber como estaba su Oni-san.

Naruto llego hasta su cuarto y entro, estaba oscuro intento prender la luz cuando.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NII-SAN!-grito una alegre Akari en frente de el con un pequeño pastel, Naruto tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y solo pudo sonreir, ella siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños y le regalaba un pequeño pastel, de echo era la unica que se acordaba.

-Gracias...Akari-chan-hablo con una gran sonrisa Naruto, esta es la primera vez que llama asi a su hermanita, ella se sonrojo un poco y desvio la mirada al parecer molesta-lo siento...si quieres no te volvere a llamar asi-se apresuro en decir Naruto no queria hacer enojar a la unica persona que se acuerda de el.

-No, tu puedes llamarme asi, siempre que quieras-respondio alegremente Akari abrazando a Naruto, el solto un quejido producto de ese abrazo debido a su brazo lastimado-¿estas bien?...¡tu brazo!-grito Akari con alarma al ver el brazo de Naruto.

Lo que ninguno de los dos ha notado todavia, fue como alguien habia entrado por la puerta despues de Naruto y se habia escondido rapidamente al ver como Akari salia tan de repente de la oscuridad, pero se sorprendio todavia mas al saber que hoy era el cumpleaños de Naruto.

-_Oni-san...__¿__hoy tambien era tu cumpleaños?...pero tu brazo-_penso con preocupacion Akane viendo el brazo de Naruto.

-No te preocupes Akari-chan, ya veras que se arregla en un santiamen...necesito algo que morder...debajo de mi cama hay un kunai me ¿lo alcanzarias por favor?-le pregunto Naruto a Akari ella asintio y rapidamente encontro el kunai debajo de la cama de Naruto, estaba algo oxidado si.

-¿Para que lo usaras Nii-san?-pregunto Akari siendo la misma pregunta que se hacia Akane en su escondite.

Sin embargo Naruto no respondio solo sonrio, pero esta no era esas sonrisas falsas que siempre llevaba, esta era su verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a sus dos hermanas, dado que les parecio _lindo_ con esa sonrisa.

Naruto tomo el kunai entre sus dientes, y lo mordio fuertemente, de un solo jalon acomodo el brazo a su postura original, solo pudo escuchar el grito de terror de Akari al ver semejante accion, y su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente fue..._si alguna vez veo a alguien que necesite ayuda...no dudare en darsela._

fin flash back.

Naruto dejo de pensar en el pasado, y trato de avanzar lo mas rapido que podia, sin embargo el estar llevando un cuerpo en su espalda, del doble de tu tamaño y peso, no le hacia las cosas tan faciles, dado que ahora el viaje de regreso de 3 horas a Konoha, se doblaria tardandose 6 horas en llegar, y por como iba el desconocido en su espalda no creia tener mucho tiempo.

-¡Vamos, solo aguanta un poco mas!-le decia Naruto al sujeto en su espalda.

-_¿__Que es esto?...el me considera su amigo, si ni siquiera nos conocemos, __¿__no teme de mi?...__¿__como mi padre?...tampoco me quiere atacar...porque me considera alguien peligroso, debido a mi poder...yo solo quiero-_eran la linea de pensamientos del tipo en la espalda de Naruto-dejame...vete-hablo el sujeto en un tono bajo dado que asi le costaba menos hablar.

Naruto paro su carrera al escuchar al tipo en su espalda, le hablo en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible, sin embargo el lo pudo eschuchar y lo que le dijo lo alarmo.

-¡¿Porque quieres que te deje-ttebayo?!-pregunto un poco enojado Naruto, el no lo va a dejar morir.

Naruto no obtuvo respuesta, pero de un momento a otro el sujeto en su espalda, solto el agarre, y se presipitaba al suelo, sin embargo el lo pudo alcanzar antes de que tocara el suelo, pero como era tan pesado tuvo que recargarlo en un arbol mientras el se posicionaba delante de el.

-Solo...dej-ame...solo...largate...dejame morir...ya no quiero matar a nadien mas-hablo el sujeto con culpa, el solo quiere morir en paz.

-¿Como que de no quieres lastimar a nadien mas?...¿y como te llamas por cierto?-pregunto Naruto, es verdad en ningun momento a sabido el nombre del pelinegro.

-Yo...me llamo...Broly...y...¿por...que...no...quiero..lastimar a nadien mas...?-se preunto asi mismo el ahora reconocido Broly-yo...no...puedo controlarme...no puedo controlar...mi poder...-hablo Broly con dificultad, sorprendiendo a Naruto al saber que el no puede controlar su poder.

-¿Como es eso que no puedes controlar tu poder, Broly-san?-pregunto intrigado Naruto, es verdad que queria preguntarle...¿como rayos estaba en esa extraña cosa?...pero mejor trataba de averiguar mas sobre el.

Broly, sonrio un poco ante la pregunta, echa por este sujeto, ademas su sonrisa era por otra cosa...y esa es que el a sido el que mas tiempo a durado cerca suyo, ahora que el no tiene la ''diadema'' que habia creado su padre para mantenerlo a raya, si no fuera por que en estos momentos se estaba muriendo, debido a las multlipes heridas causadas por su combate contra ''kakarotto'', gruño al recordarlo, y el echo de haber estado todos estos años viajando por el espacio sin rumbo fijo y sobreviviendo solo gracias a su resistencia de saiyajin y utilizando su ''ki'' para mantenerse con vida, ¿porque no se acerco a un planeta con vida y se recupero de sus heridas?...esa es una pregunta muy facil de responder, la pequeña nave no tenia rumbo de navegacion y control, estaba a la deriba los controles de la nave no servian, solo podia esperar a que la nave se acercara o encontrara lo suficientemente cerca de un planeta para poder acercarse, lamentablemente eso no sucedio en muuucho tiempo.

-Lo...que has oido...-hizo una pausa Broly, haciendole enteneder a Naruto que no conocia su nombre.

-Aa lo siento, yo me llamo Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki-se presento Naruto, aunque hizo una mueca al nombrar sus apellidos.

-Naruto-san...yo no puedo controlarme...si no fuera...porque estoy...mal-herido...en estos ...momentos...estaria...intentando...matarte-respondio con sinceridad y seriedad Broly.

-¡¿Que tu que?!-en definitiva esa respuesta descoloco, por completo a Naruto.

-Lo que...has oido...yo...solo...quiero...aprovechar...esta...oportunidad...y morirme en paz-Broly respondio de tal manera que incluso sorprendio Naruto.

-Jeje sabes yo una vez tambien queria morirme...no muchas veces-comento Naruto con una sonrisa de triztesa al recordar los dias en que era apaleado por los aldeanos y ignorado por sus padres-pero no era por un motivo parecido al tuyo...-eso gano todavia mas la atencion de Broly-tu quieres morirte porque piensas que seria mejor si estuvieras muerto dado que asi no lastimaras a nadien mas,...sin embargo yo queria morirme por no tener el suficiente poder para poder defenderme y preferia morirme en vez de seguir viviendo la tortura que tenia que soportar a diario, mis padres me ignoran dado que no tengo el suficiente poder como para llamar su atencion jeje es ironico ¿no?...tu quieres morirte por tener mucho poder y yo queria morirme por no tener lo suficiente-hablo Naruto soltando una risilla, pero de tisteza.

-_Talvez haga algo bueno antes de irme de este mundo y desacerme de esta carga-_penso Broly con una sonrisa astuta-Naruto-san...quiero darte un regalo-hablo con dificultad Broly dado que el momento de su muerte estaba llegando.

-¿Un regalo?-pregunto con extrañes Naruto, Broly solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Coloca tu mano en mi cuerpo y te dare lo que siempre has querido...solo espero que tu lo sepas usar mejor que yo-hablo Broly escupiendo un poco de sangre debido a un ataque de tos.

-¿De que hablas?...¡tengo que llevarte a la aldea!-hablo Naruto apresurado y dispuesto a llevarse nuevamente a Broly.

-Solo has lo que te digo...por favor, es mi ultimo deseo-hablo Broly rechazando la mano de Naruto.

Naruto viendo que ya no habia nada mas que lo pudiera evitar cambiar de opinion, asintio con frustracion.

-Esta bien...me hubiera gustado hacer algo mas por ti, pero tengo que ser realista, ni siquiera a maxima velocidad habria alcanzado a llegar a la aldea de Konoha, para luego ir al hospital...cumplire tu ultimo deseo Broly-ttebayo-hablo Naruto con una sonrisa, poniendo sus manos en el cuerpo de Broly.

Broly solo sonrio, murmuro un ''gracias'', antes de comenzar a brillar en una energia dorada, naruto se exalto ante esto, sus ojos negros cambiaron a verdes su cabellera negra cambio de color y se elevo un poco.

-''Desde ahora yo formare parte de tu cuerpo, me transformare en energia para fortalecerte...aaaaa'''-grito Broly transformado en super saiyajin.

La misma energia dorada paso atraves de las manos de Naruto a su cuerpo, Naruto sentia un gran poder entrar en su interior, sentia como sus musculos se desgarraban y regeneraban a una increible velocidad se compactaba y se hacian mas pequeños para que no molestaran en una batalla, su cabello se mantuvo igual, sus ojos azules tenian ligeros cambios de color, unos segundos eran azules, pero al otro eran verdes, pero lo mas interesante era lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente de naruto.

Mente de Naruto.

La mente de Naruto era un caos total, el Kyuubi rugia y maldecia a Naruto una y otra vez, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios el sello en la jaula poco a poco comenzaba a desmoronarse, los barrotes de la jaula comenzaban a agrietarse y llenarse de cuarteduras, mientras el Kyuubi, golpeaba los barrotes una y otra vez con su cabeza tratando de romperlos y salir de hay.

**-Jajajaja...vamos jajajaja solo un poco mas y ****¡****sere libre!**-se reia de forma desquiciada el kitsune-**solo un poco mas jajaja, si que ha valido la pena esperar todos estos años, en estos momento he recuperado 7 de mis colas jajaja estupido Yondaime, no importa cuanto poder me robes ****¡****yo puedo regenerarlo! jajaja una vez que salga de aqui te matare jajaja-**se seguia riendo de manera sicopata el Kyuubi, dando un ultimo cabezaso a la reja y abriendola de par en par...¡EL KYUUBI ES LIBRE!.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto.

Broly seguia brillando en esa aura dorada, Naruto tenia los ojos en blanco, producto del shock de recibir tanto poder, pero de un segundo a otro una energia rojiza comenzo a salir del estomago de Naruto, poco a poco comenzo a salir la energia rojiza, despues de unos minutos una ves salido todo ese chacra rojo, comenzo a tomar forma.

El chacra rojo, tomo altura de almenos un metro setenta, una cola salio de la espalda baja de la figura, volvio a brillar unos segundos, para despues mostrar a un tipo de almenos 25 años de edad pelo rojo hasta la cintura amarrado en una cola de caballo, pantalones tipo anbu negros chaleco rojo abierto en ''v'' en el pecho para que apreciaran sus pectorales, ojos rojos con la iris rasgada, marcas en las mejillas (como las de Naruto), una sonrisa sicopata en sus labios y unas orejas de zorro sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

-**Maldicion salir con...mi forma real me gasto mucho chacra...ahora solo tengo una cola...(suspiro)...que se le va a hacer...jajajajJAJAJAJ-**comenzo a reir desquiciadamente mientras veia sus manos-**¡****PERO AL MENOS SOY LIBRE!**-grito con felicidad el Kyuubi.

Naruto todavia seguia recibiendo esa abrumadora cantidad de poder en su cuerpo, cuando de un momento a otro todo ese espectaculo de luces paro, pero la energia dorada todavia envolvia a Naruto, sin embargo donde antes estaba Broly ahora solo quedaba su ropa y las joyas que usaba en su cuello...el cuerpo de Broly se convirtio completamente en energia para Naruto.

Naruto ahora se veia un poco ''diferente'', su cabello crecio un poco y se puso aun mas alborotado pero seguia siendo rubio, sus musculos crecieron pero no de forma anormal, sino que eran compactos y resistentes perfectos para moverse con velocidad, sus marcas en las mejillas desaparecieron, pero no totalmente le quedo una a cada lado de las mejillas en vez de 3, y lo mas distinguinble ahora es que de su espalda baja salia una cola de mono de color marron.

-¡¿Que es esto?!...este poder que siento en mi cuerpo, ¿acaso este es el regalo que me dijo Broly?-se preguntaba Naruto, sin darse cuenta que era observado atentamente por el pelirrojo.

-**Jaja no te moriste...pequeña sanguijuela...todos estos años ''robando'' mi gran poder a mi al gran KYUUBI NO YOUKO jajaja te matare de una vez por todas, no tengo la mas minima idea de porque es que me libere de tu cuerpo...-**hablo el zorro haciendose notar, Naruto lo miro por unos instantes.

-¡Tu e-eres el Kyuubi!-hablo Naruto con miedo, y sorpresa-¿pero como se supone que estabas encerrado en mi cuerpo?-pregunto Naruto muy dudoso.

-**Sii yo soy el gran kyuubi no youko, y ahora te matare jajaja...**-se reia maniaticamente el pelirrojo haciendo posiciones de manos-¡**muere!...''katon: karyuudan no jutsu (dragon de fuego)''**-grito el nombre de su tecnica el kitsune.

Naruto veia venir el reptil de fuego en camara lenta en su direccion, se paralizo no supo que hacer.

**-**Muevete hacia la derecha-le susurraron en su mente, eso lo descoloco...¿quien diablos le hablaba?.

Naruto solo por inercia se movio hacia la derecha lo mas rapido que pudo, fue tanta su velocidad que quedo una imagen recidual de su propia imagen que pareciera que el Dragon de fuego impacto.

**-**¿Como hize eso?-se preguntaba un Naruto a mas de 10 metros lejos por donde paso el reptil de fuego.

**-Eres mas duro de lo que imaginaba...****¡****pero no te la dejare facil jajaja!**-grito el Kyuubi que aunque solo tuviera una cola de su poder se movia a una velocidad alarmante.

Kyuubi llego donde estaba parado Naruto mirandose sus manos como si no creyera lo que acaba de hacer, el zorro le dio un poderoso gancho en la barbilla a Naruto, que no lo vio venir por estar desconcentrado, luego le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la boca del estomago, a Naruto se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, escupio un poco de saliba, rapidamente el kitsune lo remato estrellando su cabeza con su rodilla, sangre salia de la comisura de los labios de Naruto al haber sido reventados.

-**¡****Que patetico, eres un humano patetico!-**hablo con arrogancia el Kitsune-**_es increible que solo con esos golpes no le haya echo nada...un humano comun al menos tendria algun hueso roto...sin embargo este humano no tiene nada mas que un labio roto..._****_¡¿_****_que demonios le paso?!_**-aunque tratara de mostrarse lo mas calmado posible el zorro por fuera, por dentro tenia un mar de preguntas.

-Expulsa tu ''ki'' y controlalo-hablo la voz en la mente de Naruto, pero esta vez el la reconocio.

-_Broly...__¿__eres tu?-_se pregunto mentalmente Naruto, reconociendo la voz-_¿__que me pasa?...__¿__ese sujeto es el Kyuubi?...__¿__por que desapareciste?-_muchas preguntas rondaban en la mente de Naruto.

-Luego te explicare con mas detalles, en estos momentos debes de encargarte de ese sujeto-hablo con seriedad Broly desde la mente de Naruto.

Naruto asintiendo se preparo para actuar, y como si fuera un recuerdo perdido o alguna clase de escena de alguna grabacion de video, a Naruto se le vino a la mente una imagen de Broly gritando y expulsando una especie de energia blancosa, el por inercia comenzo a imitarlo, coloco sus brazos en forma de ''x'' en frente suyo se encorbo un poco.

-AAAAAA...AAAAAA-grito Naruto una especie de vapor blancoso lo rodeo y burbujeba parecia viento, pero no era viento era el ''ki''.

-¡**¿****Que es eso?!-**grito/pregunto el zorro-¿**_acaso es una liberacion de chacra?...no se siente demasiado denso-_**pensaba mentalmente el zorro-**¡****NO ME INTIMIDAS-**grito colerico, el zorro rapidamente comenzo a hacer posiciones de manos-...**''katon: gokakiryu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)''-**grito el nombre de su tecnica el zorro, escupio una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca, luego tomo forma de bola y comenzo a ir en direccion a Naruto que todavia seguia liberando ''ki''.

La bola de fuego viajo a una velocidad pasmosa hacia Naruto...sin embargo Naruto de improviso paro de liberar su ''ki'' y vio que ya tenia enfrente la bola de fuego, el zorro sonrio no podria evitarla a tiempo, sin embargo hizo algo que lo asombro, Naruto se lanzo directamente a la bola de fuego corriendo a una velocidad increible, atraveso la bola de fuego, como si no estuviera hay, Kyuubi no supo cuando ya tenia a Naruto enfrente suyo, dandole un gran golpe en la quijada, su cara se volteo hacia la derecha, fue recibida por otro puñetazo de Naruto que la devolvio a su lugar, sin embargo esta tenia tanta fuerza que lo envio a volar, saliendo gran cantidad de sangre de la boca del Kitsune, sin embargo cuando penso que iba a tocar el suelo se horrorizo al ver que su antiguo carcelero se encontraba ya esperandolo con una patada.

**_-_**¡Comete esto...maldito zorro!-grito Naruto dandole una gran patada al Kyuubi.

-**aaa...aaA...aaa-**grito el zorro escupiendo sangre de su boca, siguio elevandose por el cielo, hasta que comenzo su desenso-**maldito mocoso...''katon: housenka no jutsu (flor del fenix)''**-grito el zorro desde el aire lanzando varias pequeñas bolas de fuego en direccion a Naruto mientras caia.

Naruto comenzo rapidamente a esquivarlas corriendo a una asombrosa velocidad por el suelo, pequeñas explosiones y levantamiento de tierra causaban las pequeñas bolas de fuego al fallar en darle a Naruto, sin embargo Naruto tuvo que deterner abruptamente su carrera dado que una manos echas de chacra color rojo salieron enfrente suyo por la tierra, rapidamente las esquivaba saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro.

-_Maldicion esto no pinta nada bien...me estoy haciendo mas lento-_pensaba respirando agitadamente Naruto.

-**_Debo acabar con esto rapido...tengo muy poco chacra...si tan solo tuviera mi poder al maximo...no tendria este problema_**-pensaba igual que Naruto el Kyuubi.

De un momento a otro las manos echas de chacra rojo desaparecieron cuando ya estaban a punto de atrapar a Naruto, la cola de Naruto se movia como bailando a la espalda baja de Naruto, mientras el respiraba agitadamente, miro hacia el frente y vio como el pelirrojo con orejas de zorro estaba en las mismas condiciones que el.

-Naruto, concentra lo ultimo que te queda de ki en la palma de tus manos, solo siente tu poder interior y canalizalo en tus palmas y luego liberalo-daba concejos en la mente de Naruto, Broly.

Naruto obedeciendo lo que le decia Broly comenzo a reunir su ''ki'' en las palmas de sus manos, las puso al frente ambas juntas asemejando a un cañon, poco a poco se comenzo a juntar el ''ki'' en sus palmas formando una esfera de color blanco.

**-_Eso se ve peligroso...si me toca morire_**-penso el kyuubi con nerviosismo, rapidamente comenzo a trazar sellos de manos.

**-**AAAAA...AAAAAA-gritaba Naruto reuniendo la energia en sus palmas, hasta formar completamente la esfera de ki-¡AAAAA!-grito Naruto expulsando su energia de ''ki'' un rayo blancoso surgio de sus palmas, a toda velocidad dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Kyuubi.

-**''Ninpo: Jigoku e no mon no jutsu (puerta al infierno)''-**alcanzo a murmurar el Kitsune al tiempo que caia en un agujero negro y desaparecia, justo a tiempo para evitar el rayo de poder de Naruto.

-¡L-lo logre jejej!-fue el ultimo pensamiento de Naruto antes de caer inconciente, debido al gasto escesivo de ''ki''.

Planeta del gran Dai Kaio.

Podemos ver un inmenso planeta, bueno no tan grande, pero si mas o menos grande, en lo que parece ser el centro del planeta hay un gran castillo de color balnco, rodeado de multliples caminos para autos, todos conectados entre si, muchos de los que parecen ser peleadores o guerreros, pero lo mas curioso es que ninguno tiene forma humana, todos de diferentes colores y aspectos, algunos con mas aspecto animal, en fin una gran variedad de seres vivientes.

Pero concentremosnos en un guerrero en especifico, este guerrero se llama Goku, es perteneciente a una raza de increibles luchadores, como lo fueron los saiyajin.

Goku en estos momentos estaba entrenando arduamente, dado que nunca deja de entrenar, porque cualquier amenaza puede surguir en cualquier momento, incluso necesitarian su ayuda...aunque ya estuviera muerto.

-Yaya...yayayyaa-decia Goku y lanzaba rapidos golpes al aire que pareciera que sus manos se dividen en muchas devido a la velocidad.

-_Mmmm ha progresado mucho...ahora lleva 50 toneladas en cada extremidad de su cuerpo...aunque esta transformado en super sayajin...sigue siendo..._-Kaio-sama del norte no pudo terminar su linea de pensamientos dado que sintio un ''ki'' muy parecido al de cierto Sayajin de nombre Broly, eso puso tenso a Kaio del norte, rapidamente comenzo a buscar el origen de ese ''ki''.

Goku notando el repentino cambio de humor de Kaio-sama, para su entrenamiento.

-¿Sucede algo Kaio-sama?-pregunto Goku, acercandose al Kaio del norte.

-¡Aaa...es el!-grito de improviso Kaio asustando a Goku-¿pero como?...se supone que se murio en el espacio-murmuro Kaio, sin siquiera prestarle atencion a Goku.

-¿Quien se murio en el espacio Kaio-sama?-pregunto Goku acercandose mas.

-Compruebalo tu mismo Goku...tu conoces este ''ki'' mejor que nadien-hablo Kaio apuntando en una direccion con sus antenas.

Goku asintiendo, se desizo de sus pesos y volvio a la normalidad, luego puso sus dedos en su frente y se concentro en mirar un ''ki'' en direccion donde le decia kaio, luego de unos segundo sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Es-s Broly...-murmuro con sorpresa Goku, dado que el creyo que lo habia derrotado-pero hay algo extraño-murmuro extrañado Goku.

-No se siente como un ''ki'' maligno,...sino como uno...-comento Kaio, mientras fruncia el ceño.

-Como un ''ki'' bueno-termino la oracion Goku, con una sonrisa-¡QUIERO PELEAR CON EL!-grito Goku con una gran sonrisa desafiante al imaginarse volver a pelear con Broly ahora que es bueno.

-_Sin embargo...todavia tiene algo extraño...es como si ya no fuera el ''ki'' de Broly-_penso el Kaio-puedo traerlo aqui...para que luches contra el Goku...pero tomara almenos un mes para que eso suceda dado que tengo que ocuparme de varias cosas para poder traerlo...pero tu tendras que ir a buscarlo, puesto que tu quieres luchar con el-hablo Kaio, con una sonrisa.

-Claro lo traere en un santiamen con mi ''Shunkan Idō (teletransportacion)''-hablo Goku con una sonrisa, como deseaba volver a pelear contra Broly.

Planeta shinobi.

Volviendo con Naruto en su planeta, ya han pasado varias horas desde que peleo contra Kyuubi, muchos pensarian que despues de enfrentarse a semejante demonio, tendria que descansar durante dias para poder recuperse, sin embargo ese no es el caso de Naruto, dado que ahora tiene sangre de Saiyajin corriendo por sus venas, por lo tanto una batalla como la que acaba de tener ahora solo lo a fortalecido, aunque el es completamente ignorante de esto.

-Hay...que sueñito el que tuve...jaja soñar que me encontraba a un sujeto que me regala su poder para poder morirse en paz jajaj que ridiculo...y que luego peleo contra el kyuubi en su forma humana, y que empatamos jajaja eso todavia es mas ridiculo-ttebayo-se reia Naruto pensando que todo fue un sueño, sin darse cuenta como su cola se movia atras suyo.

-No fue ningun sueño Naruto, todo fue real-hablo una voz en la cabeza de naruto, eso si que lo sorprendio.

-Todo ¿fue real?...entonces si todo fue real...¿como es que te escucho en mi mente?-pregunto Naruto, cualquiera que lo viera diria que esta loco al hablarle al aire.

_-_Eso es facil Naruto, dado que yo queria que aprendieras a usar bien el poder que ahora tienes, deje un poco de consciencia en tu interior para poder enseñarte lo basico, te enseñare todas las tecnicas que yo sabia en vida-hablo Broly con tranqulidad, por ser solo una parte de la cosciencia del Broly real, es que no tiene sus arranques de locura.

-¿Como se salio el Kyuubi de mi sello, y porque es que todavia estoy vivo?-pregunto Naruto con seriedad y felicidad, si felicidad que ya no tendria mas a ese sujeto en su interior.

-Primero que nada dejame decirte que yo no tenia idea que tenias encerrado en ti a ese demonio, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta lo mas probable es que haya sido expulsado de tu cuerpo debido a que yo entre en el y no habia espacio para dos consciencias adentro tuyo, por lo tanto gano la mas fuerte, en este caso yo, y porque sobreviviste, creo que se debe a que con la ''fusion'' de cuerpo que hicimos tu resistencia aumento-explico Broly con calma, naruto asintio a todo lo que le explico dado que entendio todo.

-Y ahora...¿me entrenaras?-pregunto ilucionado Naruto.

-Nose si esa sea la palabra adecuada pero se podria decir que si, pero dejame decirte que yo no podre estar mas de 2 semanas contigo, luego que se cumpla ese periodo de tiempo yo desaparecere, asi que es mejor que te apresures y nos vayamos de aqui para ir a algun lugar donde nadien nos pueda molestar, y llevate mi ropa, seguro y te gustara, dado que esa sera tu ropa de ahora en adelante, no te preocupes en cuanto a la talla dado que se ajustan al cuerpo-hablo Broly con una sonrisa, solo tiene dos semanas para enseñarle a Naruto todo lo que debe saber.

Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza procedio a recoger la ropa que solia usar Broly y se la llevo, luego la lavaria y se pondria, ahora es momento de buscar un lugar donde entrenar, durante estas dos semanas, no se acercaria a Konoha hasta que llegen los examenes chuunin, dado que quiere sorprender a todos, si todo eso que hizo hace un momento lo hizo solo con los concejos de Broly desde su mente y sin ningun tipo de entrenamiento, de imaginarse todo lo que podria hacer con un poco de entrenamiento...bueno no podia aguantar la emocion de ir a entrenar.

* * *

-Hasta aqui duro el capitulo de hoy jejeje espero y les haya gustado-menciono Rey96 con una sonrisa amistosa-sin mas que decir nos despedimos-

-si adios-hablo sara con una linda sonrisa despidiendose.

atte:Rey96

pd:por cierto, ¿quieren que sea un Naruto/Harem?, si es asi diganme a sus favoritas pero de una les digo que no acepto a ''sakura'', ''ino'', ''ten-ten'', ni ''hinata'', nunca esperen de mi una de estas chicas como pareja del rubio, ya hay demasiados fic con estas chicas (fic en español).


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todo/as.

-Aqui Rey96 trayendoles otro capitulo, espero les guste-hablo el autor con una sonrisa-por cierto esta historia sera harem, por mayoria de votos jeje, espero que a los que votaron que no, no dejen de leer la historia, y espero les guste el capitulo de hoy dad/ que estoy un poco nervioso jeje-

-Les gustara no te preocupes Rey-kun-apoyo a Rey96 la peliroja Sara-pero antes de eso tienes trabajo que hacer-dijo Sara.

-Cierto, cierto, a responder los review que no puedo por P.M-dijo el autor dispuesto a responder review.

**jiv:**No te preocupes compañero que subire lo mas rapido que pueda la continuacion de mi fic estrella jeje.

**Guest1:**Compañero/a lo de ser entrenado por Goku, puede ser, pero por Kyuubi mmm es dificil y poco probable.

**Guest2:**Los otros fics estaran pronto, no desesperes que yo no dejare ninguna historia en el olvido jeje.

**naruto98:**Compañero la mayoria de las que mencionaste estaran jeje, pero eso sera mas adelante, pero con Mikoto eso lo veo dificil, si lees el capitulo de hoy entenderas a que me refiero.

**karuko-sama:**Amigo eso de Goku es muy probable jeje, ¿pero a donde se fue Kyuubi?, es una pregunta muy buena, en proximos capitulos lo descubriras jejeje.

**Mangata No Chaos:**Amigo/a tus recomendaciones han sido escuchadas jeje, la mayoria de las que mencionaste estaran pero eso sera mas adelante.

**Liber Albus:**Gracias por leer compañero pero al parecer a todos les gusta harem, ojala y no dejes de leer mi humilde fic.

**Renuncia de derechos**:Tanto los personajes de Naruto y Dragon ball Z pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, yo solo soy dueño de esta idea y los personajes originales.

**-Hola a todos**-demonio/invocacion hablando.

**_-Hola a todos_**-demonio/invocacion pensando.

_-Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos.

Capitulo 2:Omega blaster v/s Biju-dama.

Minato Namikaze el actual Hokage de Konogakure no sato, en estos momentos esta viendo como su hijo Menma se esfuerza y entrena en todos los ambitos que el le ha impuesto.

-_Mmm si el continua haci...en muy poco tiempo me superara jeje no puedo estar mas-_penso Minato, sin embargo su linea de pensamientos fue abruuptamente interrumpida al sentir un gran dolor en la palma de su mano-AAA...¡¿que demonios?!-grito de improviso Minato, viendo como en la palma de su mano el ''Kanji de 9'' desaparecia lentamente.

-¿Sucede algo Oto-sama?-pregunto extrañado Menma viendo el repentino grito de su padre, y su extraña actitud viendo fijamente su palma de la mano derecha.

-¿Estas bien Minato?-pregunto tambien preocupado Jiraiya, viendo como su alumno se quedaba estatico y sin hacer nada, mirando fijamente la palma de su mano.

Minato todavia no lo podia creer, esto tenia que ser mentira, es imposible que el Zorro de las 9 colas haya escapado del sello, pero hay esta esa marca que acababa de desaparecer era la clara señal de que el Kyuubi, de alguna manera logro salirse del sello.

-_Esto...no es posible...pero si Menma esta bien y no ha liberado chacra del Zorro...la unica posibilidad seria-_penso Minato, seguramente a usted se le vino a la mente que Minato diria el nombre de Naruto sin embargo-¡Jiraiya-sensei...Akane esta en problemas!-grito Minato con preocupacion, nuevamente Minato se olvida que Naruto es el carcelero del alma de Kyuubi.

_-_¡¿Que has dicho Minato?!-pregunto con preocupacion Jiraiya.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Minato toco a Jiraiya de su hombro junto con Menma y desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

Campo de entrenamiennto numero 10.

Kushina, Akane y Akari, ellas tres estan trenzadas en un duelo de ''Ken-jutsu'' de practica, dado que Kushina queria saber en que nivel se encuentran sus hijas, en cuanto se refiere a ''Ken-jutsu'' y ella despues poder llevarlas al siguiente nivel.

Akari lanzo un corte con su ''Bokken (espada de madera)'' en direccion al estomago de Kushina, sin embargo este fue bloqueado habilmente por Kushina que ante-puso su propia ''Bokken'', Akane aprovechando que Kushina tenia su espada ocupada trato de llegarle por la espalda lanzando una estocada.

-Nunca dejes a tu enemigo atras de ti Oka-san-dijo con confianza Akane viendo como Kushina no seria capaz de parar su ataque, sin embargo Kushina sonrio.

-Aaa...ghnn-exclamo con dolor Akari al recibir la estocada de Akane en su estomago, Akane no sabia que rayos sucedio un momento tenia a su madre a pocos centimetros de alcanzarla con su ''Bokken'' y al otro esta golpeando a Akari.

-¡Akane-baka!...¿por que me atacas?-pregunto con enojo Akari, sujetandose su adolorido estomago.

-A, ¿que?...¿cuando?...¿como?...¿donde?-se preguntaba Akane, sin embargo su mente hizo ''click'' y reacciono ante el insulto de su hermana-¡¿como me llamaste?!-pregunto con el ceño fruncido Akane mirando a Akari.

-Te dije BAAAAKAAAA (idiota o estupido en japones)-respondio con burla Akari, a Akane se le estaba formando una venita en la frente.

-¿Asi?-pregunto Akane, sin embargo puso una sonrisa de superioridad-pues a mi no me interesa lo que me digas Akari-pecho plano-dijo Akane con una sonrisa burlista en su cara, eso fue un golpe bajo.

Akari se deprimio por eso, se toco su copa A, con depresion, era cierto que no tiene mucha pechonalidad para ''enseñar'' como Akane.

-No me impporta lo que me diga una vaca lechera como tu-contra-ataco Akari, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Eso lo dices de envidiosa! PLANA, si sigues asi te pareceras a Sakura-respondio Akane, otro golpe bajo para Akari.

Kushina miraba toda esta escena, con un ¡goton! en la cabeza, esas dos siempre peleaban por lo mismo y siempre ganaba Akane, al decir que si Akari seguia como va, terminaria siendo igual de plana que Sakura, y eso obviamente deprimia mucho a Akari, rio un poco al ver como la menor le pedia consejos a Akane para tenerlos mas grandes mientras Akane se sonroja, Akane se comporta de lo mas normal cuando esta con Akari, eso la lleva a pensar...¿por que Akane es tan fria con Naruto?, de echo solo cuando esta al lado de Naruto es fria y distante con el.

-_¿__Sera verdad, que odias a Naruto-chan, Akane?_-pensaba Kushina sumergida en sus pensamientos-_todo cambio desde ese dia años atras..._

Flash back.

Las cosas en Konoha estan mal, para Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage, pero no es nada con respecto al ataque del Kyuubi ni nada por el estilo, bueno tecnicamente, sino de algo que debe de encargarse rapidamente si quiere evitar una tragedia.

Las cosas con el clan Uchiha van de mal en peor, se les acusa y discrimina que ellos fueron los responsables del ataque del Kyuubi, eso es algo erroneo bueno no tan erroneo, dado que el que ataco a Kushina y libero al Kyuubi fue efectivamente un Uchiha, pero no un Uchiha de la aldea, si no uno que no conocian, pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

El pueblo de Konoha en su mayoria exige que se levanten cargo en contra del clan Uchiha, por atacar a su ''Yondaime-sama'', la discriminacion no se ha echo esperar, los civiles miran con mala cara el clan Uchiha, e incluso algunos shinobis los han acusado de la tragedia abiertamente.

Por su parte el clan Uchiha, esta comenzando a despertar un odio hacia Konoha, un odio que creyeron dormido desde hace mucho, ellos se han comenzado a encerrar en su propio recinto, reciviendo hostilmente a alguien ajeno al clan, si ellos continuan reciviendo ese trato por parte del pueblo de Konoha, no tardaran mucho en revelarse contra el Hokage, desatando un golpe de estado.

Sin embargo Minato previniendo este escenario, decidio arreglarlo con...un matrimonio politico entre su hija Akane y alguien del clan Uchiha, de esa manera el probaria que los Uchihas son gente de confiar al comprometer a una de sus hijas con alguien del clan Uchiha y tambien calmaria a los Uchihas de cometer alguna estupides.

Y esto es lo que nos lleva a este momento en la mansion del Hokage, donde unas sonrientes Kushina y Mikoto celebran el compromiso de sus hijos, sin siquiera preguntarles a los involucrados si estan de acuerdo, bueno no es como si pudieran hacer mucho.

-¡Esto es genial Miko-chan, nuestros hijos se van a casar y de esa manera ustedes seran parte de nuestra familia!-hablo feliz Kushina, que esta sentada en un sofa del salon de su casa.

-Si Kushi-chan no puedo esperar para poder organizar la fiesta de su matrimonio-hablaba felizmente Mikoto, sentada en el sofa de enfrente de Kushina.

-¿Y como lo tomo tu hijo Fugaku?-pregunto de forma seria Minato que esta sentado al lado de Kushina.

-Itachi es muy maduro, no por nada es el mejor Jounin de todos, el hara lo que sea por el clan, se que hara feliz a tu hija Minato-hablo Fugaku, con una media sonrisa sentado al lado derecho de Mikoto.

-¿Y como lo tomo Akane-chan?-pregunto Mikoto con seriedad pero sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Kushina y Minato se pusieron un poco nerviosos, en realidad ellos no le han contado nada a sus hijos con respecto al compromiso de Akane con Itachi y para empeorar la situacion justo en ese momento venian entrando, Akane, Menma, Itachi, Sasuke, Tsuki la hermana gemela de Sasuke, y por ultimo un Naruto que venia ejerciendo de mula al traer a Akari en su espalda, Akane miraba con celos a Akari al tener a Naruto tan cerca de ella.

-Vamos nii-san...¡corre!-decia alegremente Akari, mientras le daba con los talones en las costillas a Naruto que por cierto solo soltaba pequeños quejidos.

-Deberias dejar en paz a Naruto-onisan, Akari-chan-dijo con el ceño fruncido Akane, Akari solo la miro un momento antes de sacarle la lengua, en la frente de Akane solo aparecio una venita de enojo.

Despues de el cumpleaños de Naruto, Akane y Menma. Akari le conto a Akane como es que Naruto siempre era olvidado y ella era la unica que se acordaba de su cumppleaños, Akane obviamente no pudo evitar las lagrimas al saber que a su Oni-san siempre lo olvidaban, sin embargo se prometio a si misma nunca dejar solo a Naruto, aunque a veces le cueste demostrarlo, digamos que ella no es muy expresiva, lastima que esa es una promesa que no podra cumplir.

-Akane-Onechan, no le hagas caso a las payasadas que hacen ese par de idiotas, que solo pierden el tiempo jugando-hablo con tono monotono Menma, Akane solo asintio, Naruto y Akari se sintieron ofendidos por las palabras sinicas de Menma, aunque no dijieron nada, saben que es un caso perdido.

-No le hagas caso a Menma-baka, Akane-Onechan, si quieres tambien te llevo en mi espalda para la proxima-dijo con energia Naruto tratando de que Akane se divierta al igual que Akari.

Akane solo se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse a su Oni-san, tan cerca suyo y ella abrazandolo por la espalda.

_-__¡__Maldita sea no debi leer ese libro que encontre en el escritorio de Oto-san...me he corrompido!_-penso Akane sonrojada y maldiciendo el maldito libro que la corrompio un tal _icha-icha_.

Ajeno a lo que pasa con los hermanos Namikaze, Itachi se encuentra metido en sus pensamientos.

-_Tendre que casarme con Akane...pero ella es 3 años menor que yo...pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien del clan_-pensaba Itachi de forma monotona y ante-poniendo al clan por sobre su felicidad.

-iHjos llegaron!-exclamo feliz Kushina.

Como era de esperarse Kushina recibio con los brazos abiertos a Akane, Menma y Akari, Naruto bueno el se estaba encaminando para su dormitorio.

-Hola hijos-dijo con una sonrisa Mikoto, saludando a sus tres hijos.

-Hola Oka-san-saludaron a coro los tres Uchihas.

Tsuki, miraba por donde se fue Naruto, lo estaba viendo como se acercaba a las escalareras dispuesto a irse cuando un ccomentario de Minato lo detuvo.

-Akane hay algo que debemos decirte-hablo serio Minato, el ambiente se puso un poco tenso dado que Minato no es alguien que hable de manera seria muy a menudo.

-Aa..¿y que seria?-pregunto extrañada Akane por el comportamiento de su padre.

-De algo que te hara muy feliz-ttebane-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa, Akane solo levanto una ceja en signo de confusion-¡de que te vas a casar con Itachi-san!-exclamo muy alegre Kushina.

Casar, casar, esa palabra rondaba la mente de Akane, toda la habitacion se sumergio en un gran silencio, Mikoto se habia llevado a Sasuke y Tsuki a otro lugar, Menma los siguio por recomendacion de Minato, quedando solo en ese lugar Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Akane, Itachi y un sorprendido Naruto que estaba escuchando la conversacion.

Akane miro a Itachi, no podia negar que le parecio _guapo_, pero su rostro sin emociones no le gusto para nada, ella prefiere a alguien mas alegre, hiperactivo y sonriente.

-_Yo preferiria alguien como Naruto-Onisa_n_, no este tipo que se nota que no ha dormido en dias_-penso Akane mirando las ''ojeras'' de Itachi.

-Lo sentimos Akane, pero no tienes opcion cuando cumplas 18 años te casaras con Itachi-san-dijo Fugaku de forma seria.

-¡Que!...no pueden hacerlo eso a Akane...¡ella ni siquiera conoce a este sujeto!-exclamo de improviso un enojado Naruto.

-¡Callate Naruto!-dijo Kushina con el ceño fruncido.

-No...¡no me callo!, ustedes piensan que ella sera feliz al lado de este tipo...¡ni siquiera le han preguntado a ella que es lo que piensa!-grito con enojo Naruto elevando la voz, primera vez que se nota enojado.

-_Oni-san...-A_kane miro con admiracion a Naruto al desafiar a sus padres y proteger su felicidad.

-Lo sentimos por Akane pero ella tiene que casarse con Itachi-san una ves tenga 18 años...¡ES UNA ORDEN DEL HOKAGE Y DEL CLAN!-grito enojado Minato, enviandole un poco de instinto asesino a Naruto para que se intimidara.

Naruto no se dejo intimidar por el instinto asesino de su padre, eso lo hizo enojar todavia aun mas, sus ojos azules cambiaron a rojos con la pupila rasgada, pero al parecer nadien se dio cuenta.

-_Interesante...sus ojos han cambiado, __¿__sera el poder del Kyuubi?...pero se supone que el poder lo tienen sus hermanos...__¿__me pregunto que estara dispuesto a hacer por su hermana_?-pensaba Itachi siendo el unico que se dio cuenta del incremento de chacra de Naruto, al mostrar esos ojos.

-Mmm Naruto-san tengo una propuesta que hacerle-hablo Itachi, atrayendo la atencion de todos los presentes, Naruto lo miro con curiosidad-si eres capaz de derrotarme en combate...yo renunciare a casarme con su hermana, pero si yo gano tu deberas aceptar nuestro compromiso-termino de hablar Itachi, soprendiendo a todos.

A todos los presentes se les formo una sonrisa astuta, Itachi derrotaria facilmente a Naruto y el dejaria de molestar por eso, Akane solo miraba con preocupacion a Naruto ella habia oido rumores que el hermano de Sasuke es un jounin.

-Acepto-fue lo unico que dijo Naruto.

Itachi asintio y comenzo a caminar en direccion al dojo de entrenamiento de el Hokage, seguido por todos los presentes incluso Mikoto y los otros hermanos de Naruto y Itachi, una vez en el dojo todos se colocaron a una distancia segura para poder mirar el combate, Naruto y Itachi ya se encontraban en el centro del dojo.

-¿Estan listos?...-pregunto Minato, recibiendo un cabeceo de los dos-¡COMIENCEN!-grito Minato saltando lejos del lugar.

Naruto miraba fijamente a Itachi, evaluandolo, el no es tan idiota el sabe que se esta enfrentando a un jounin que aunque Itachi fuera joven ya es jounin y eso solo significa problemas para el.

-Si tu no atacas lo hare yo-hablo de forma monotona Itachi, corriendo a velocidad chuunin.

Naruto solo sintio un gran dolor en su estomago, primero tenia a Itachi enfrente suyo y ahora lo tenia golpeandole el estomago con mucha fuerza, pero no echandose para tras Naruto tomo firmemente el brazo de Itachi con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le lanzo un golpe, Itachi solo echo la cabeza un poco para atras evadiendo el puñetazo de Naruto.

-Tu hijo no tiene oportunidad contra Itachi-chan, kushina-comento Mikoto con una sonrisa un poco burlista.

-Tienes razon Naruto no es rival para Itachi-si Kushina le dio la razon a mikoto, mirando con un poco de pena como Naruto era golpeado en la barbilla y elevado por los aires.

-¡VAMOS NII-SAN, NO TE RINDAS!-animaba Akari a Naruto, mientras lanzaba golpes al aire.

Akane solo veia con preocupacion como golpeaban una y otra vez a Naruto, y lo arrojaban lejos, pero sorprendentemente Naruto se volvia a poner de pie y atacaba nuevamente a Itachi, que solo evadia los torpes golpes de Naruto con suma facilidad.

-_Para Oni-san...para...ya no te lastimes mas...para-_pensaba Akane viendo como Naruto escupia sangre, pero sorprendentemente se volvia a poner de pie.

-Jajaja Menma tu hermano es muy debil no podra ganarle a Itachi-nii jaja-se burlaba Sasuke, recriminandole a Menma que Naruto es debil.

-Aun que hay que reconocer que tiene determinacion y ganas de luchar-comento Tsuki viendo fijamente a Naruto.

-Ese perdedor no merece llamarse mi hermano...solo es un perdedor debil-dijo Menma menospreciando a Naruto.

Volviendo con Naruto, este esta recibiendo la mas grande paliza de toda su vida, tiene el labio roto, un ojo cerrado y un hilillo de sangre recorriendolo, la mejilla derecha inchada, sus piernas tiemblan y sus brazos apenas se mantienen en el aire en forma de puños.

-Rindete Naruto, no podras ganarme, tu estas por debajo de mi nivel-hablo con un poco de arrogancia Itachi, bueno tenia que tener algo despues de todo es un Uchiha.

-No...m-me...r-rendir-e...deb-bo..vencerte...para...que-e...Ak-kane...no...se...c-case...c-contigo...p-por...u-un...m-maldito...m-matrimonio arreglado-hablo entrecortadamente Naruto, pero con mucha determinacion a seguir luchando.

Itachi solo sonrio por dentro de alguna forma Naruto se parece a Shisui, pero el tiene que ganar esta batalla, para que el clan Uchiha vuelva a confiar en Konoha y a su vez el pueblo de Konoha vuelva a confiar en el clan Uchiha.

Naruto se lanzo otra vez contra Itachi, pero esta vez no alcanzo a llegar dado que alguien se interpuso entre los dos.

-Ya basta Naruto-hablo Akane con frialdad, Naruto se detuvo-no puedes vencer a Itachi-san...eres debil-hablo con decepcion Akane, Naruto agacho la cabeza-¡tu eres un perdedor que no podria ganarle a Itachi-san de aqui en cien años!, deja de preocuparte por mi, si yo estoy compremetida con Itachi-san, es algo que es solo mi problema...¡no te metas con mis problemas perdedor!-le grito Akane mandandole una mirada de ''odio'' a Naruto, una que Naruto a visto en muchas personas pero nunca espero verla en su hermana.

-Ya veo-murmuro en un tono casi inaudible Naruto, pero con tristeza-ya no me metere mas en este asunto Akane-dijo Naruto sin agregarle ningun sub-fijo al nombre de su hermana, esa fue una punzada en el corazon para Akane-si me disculpan-Naruto se comenzo a retirar del dojo, pudo escuchar como todos felicitaban a Itachi y celebraban el compromiso con su hermana, sin importarle que el estuviera herido.

-_Lo siento Oni-san...pero aun que hubieras seguido peleando no le hubieras podido ganar a este teme, no queria ver como te seguian haciendo daño-_pensaba una triste Akane mirando por la direccion que se fue Naruto, y despues como Akari iba a ayudar a Naruto a vendar sus heridas...

-¡Itachi!-grito Naruto lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-¿Que quieres Naruto?-pregunto Itachi con su rostro sin expresiones, Naruto se volteo hacia el con una sonrisa desafiante y un brillo en sus ojos hambrientos de batalla.

-¡Cuando sea mas fuerte volveremos a pelear y tendras que cumplir con tu palabra-ttebayo!-grito Naruto mientras volvia a retomar su marcha hacia fuera.

-Claro-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fin flash back.

Kushina salio de sus recuerdos al ver como en un destello amarillo aparecia Minato junto con Menma y Jiraiya, en sus caras se veia mucha preocupacion y miraba en todas direcciones como buscando a alguien.

-¡Akane-chan!-grito Minato, mientras corria a donde se encontraba Akane discutiendo con Akari, Minato sin pedirle permiso ni nada le levanto la polera y comenzo a palparle el estomago donde se encuentra el sello.

-¡¿Que haces Oto-san?!-pregunto extrañada Akane y un poco de enojo con las acciones de su padre.

-_Que raro el sello de Akane esta en perfectas condiciones...__¿__entonces por que aparecio eso en mi palma?-_se cuestinaba mentalmente Minato todavia con un poco de preocupacion, pero no tanta.

-¿Ocurre algo Mina-kun?-pregunto una dudosa Kushina por el extraño comportamiento de su esposo.

-No lo se Kushi-chan...no lo se-respondio Minato pensativo.

-¡Minato se puede saber ¿por que demonios nos trajiste aqui tan derrepente?!-si Jiraiya esta moleto con Minato pero no puede ocultar un poco de curiosidad al ver a su alumno tan preocupado.

Minato miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando con mucha expectacion, rio un poco nervioso, no le ha explico a nadien, dando un suspiro se dispuso a contarles por que su preocupacion.

-Lo que pasa es que aparecio el ''Kanji'' del numero nueve en mi palma-dijo Minato mientras Jiraiya y Kushina se preocupaban y inmediatamente miraban a Akane y Menma, pero se aliviaron al ver que no tienen cambios.

-¿Y eso que significa Oto-sama?-pregunto con curiosidad Menma en verdad tenia curiosidad por el comportamiento de su padre.

-Lo que pasa es que si el numero 9 aparece en mi palma es una señal de que el Zorro de las nueve colas se ha liberado de su sello, pero al parecer ustedes dos estan bien-dijo Minato con una sonrisa, sin embargo.

-¡¿Y como esta Naruto?!-pregunto con mucha preocupacion Akane.

Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina la miraron con extrañeza, ¿que tenia que ver Naruto en todo esto?, pensaron ellos, hasta que luego de unos segundo su mente hizo ''clic'' y recordaron algo muy importante.

-¡Demonios...como se me pudo haber olvidado que Naruto es el carcelero del alma de Kyuubi!-grito con mucha preocupacion Minato.

-¡Minato date prisa y llevanos con Naruto!-exijio en igual estado Jiraiya.

-¡Todos agarrense de mi y no me suelten!-dijo Minato con voz de mando, todo obedecieron sin rechistar.

Minatio concentrando chacra se dispuso a tele-trasnportarse donde Naruto, con la marca que le habia dejado cuando era bebe, sin embargo no obtuvo resultado...no podia tele-trasnportarse con Naruto.

-¡¿Que pasa, por que todavia estamos aqui?!-pregunto Akari extrañada que todavia no llegaban con Naruto-¡que no ven que nii-san pudo haber sido asesinado por ese demonio, si es que se llego a liberar!-grito Akari con enojo.

-No puedo, no puedo tele-transportarme a la marca que deje en Naruto-dijo fustrado Minato.

-¿Que dijidte minato, como es eso que no puedes usar tu tecnica?-pregunto el gama sennin, es imposible que alguien haya removido la marca del ''Hirashin'' que estaba puesta en Naruto.

-Asi es sensei, no tengo idea de como sucedio, pero definitivamente la marca en el cuerpo de Naruto desaparecio-dijo Minato-enviare a anbus a buscarlo-dijo Minato antes de que todos desaparecieran en un destello amarillo para ir a la torre Hokage.

Lugar desconocido.

Naruto va saltando de arbol en arbol, en realidad se le hace muy facil hacerlo, incluso cuando decidio apresurar el paso, se movia a una velocidad muy superior a un jounin, ahora solo parecia un borron naranja, que se movia a toda velocidad por los arboles dejando tras de si unas imagines reciduales de el.

-_Entonces __¿__donde crees que seria suficiente Broly?_-pregunto Naruto en su mente.

-Yo cre que unos 100 kilometros mas, asi nadien nos molestara mientras entrenas, asi que apresura el paso, una sugerencia expulsa un poco de ''ki'' de la planta de tus pies cada vez que des un salto, ''veras algo interesante''-hablo Broly desde la mente de Naruto, con una sonrisa astuta.

-_Okay_-dijo Naruto, denuevo comenzo a concentrar esa energia que Broly le decia que se llamaba ''Ki'', hasta que denuevo la sintio, si tuviera color Naruto diria que es dorada, comenzo a concentrarla en sus pies, pero curiosamente la energia era blancosa no dorada, restandole importancia, dio un salto-¡que demonios...aaaa-grito Naruto al salir disparado hacia adelante, como si se tratara de una resortera.

-JAJAJAJA, esto es increible jajaj-reia felizmente Naruto, dando mas saltos de almenos un kilometro cada uno.

-_Me pregunto como reaccionara cuando le enseñe a volar_-pensaba Broly en la mente de Naruto, con una media sonrisa, luego esa sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande-_y cuando vea su cola jaja_-reia Broly en la mente de Naruto, dado que el rubio todavia no se da cuenta de su nueva ''extremidad''.

Varias horas despues Naruto se encontraba en los alrededores de Kumo, era increible todo lo que podia avanzar con tan solo usar el ''Ki'', pero para su mala suerte ya estaba anocheciendo y tenia que dormir, aunque para Naruto eso no seria posible esta noche dado que estaria muy emocionado como para dormir, sin embargo por recomendacion de Broly, tuvo que irse a dormir, por cierto al lugar que llego no era tan malo, es un denso bosque que no permite la vista mas haya de 5 metros debido a su densa vegetacion, tambien habia un pequeño lago donde pesco unos cuantos peces para comer, hizo una fogata y se hallego a ella para dormir y mañana comenzar con su entrenamiento sobre el ''Ki''.

Al dia siguiente, alrededores de Kumo, 6:30 de la mañana.

Naruto despertaba lentamente de su letargo, solo para corroborar que su fogata se habia apagado, tallandose los ojos con su mano derecha y con su cola el otro...esperen ¿cola?.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!-gritaba un colerico Naruto mientras tomaba la cola y corria en circulos.

-Jajaja, tu Naruto eres divertido jaja-se carcajeaba Broly en la mente de Naruto, viendo como Naruto miraba con terror como la cola estaba unida a su cuerpo.

-¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO...¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TENGO COLA?!-grito/pregunto Naruto, viendo su cola como se movia en su espalda baja.

-Baka...deberias estar orgulloso de tener cola...eso te hace un Saiyajin de sangre pura, eso solo corobora que tu ahora tienes sangre 100% Saiyajin, aunque tu pelo me pregunto ¿por que no cambio de color?-se preguntaba mas para si mismo Broly que para Naruto.

-¿Debo estar orgulloso de tener cola?-pregunto dudoso Naruto, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza otra interrogante-¿que es un Saijayin?-pregunto Naruto a Broly, no habia necesidad de solo hablarle por el pensamiento, dado que esta solo puede hablar tranquilamente en voz alta.

-Esta bien te dire que son los Saiyajin, los Saiyajin, eramos una raza de guerreros que solo vivian para la lucha y nada mas, nosotros nos caracterizabamos por tener el pelo negro y ojos negros, y una cola de mono, ese era nuestro mas grande orgullo-relato Broly las historias de los Saiyajin que le contaba su Padre Paragus.

-Entonces...siempre estare orgulloso de mi cola-ttebayo-dijo Naruto con alegria.

-Sin embargo la cola de un Saiyajin, es un arma de doble filo, por un lado te ayuda a aumentar tus poderes, pero si te la toman y aprietan con mucha fuerza te debilitaras con suma facilidad-hablo con seriedad Broly, Naruto se deprimio un poco por eso-sin embargo, yo te ayudare a remediar esa debilidad, por eso ahora nos pondremos a entrenar...lo primero que te enseñare sera la tecnica llamada ''Bukujutsu (tecnica de volar)''-dijo Broly sorprendiendo a Naruto, es imposible que alguien pueda volar...¿cierto?.

Y asi comenzo el entrenamiento de Naruto, un entrenamiento donde no dormira en algunas ocasiones tratando de dominar las tecnicas que le dice su maestro.

Dos dias despues torre Hokage.

Ya han pasado dos dias desde que minato mando a buscar a su hijo Naruto, el primer dia llegaron con noticias nada alentadoras, como a 3 kilometros lejos de Konoha, encontraron lo que pareciera ser un campo de batalla, tierra levantada por todas partes, multiples crateres, y una gran cantidad de chacra de el Zorro disperso por el lugar, sin contar por las numerosas señales de jutsus ''Katon'' pero lo mas impactante fue que encontraron una especie de roca blanca, pero lamentablemente cuando se dispusieron a levantarla de hay y sellarla en un pergamino la ''Roca'' exploto en cientos de pedazos, se destruyo.

Tampoco encontraron rastros de Naruto, el no ha querido decirles nada a sus hijos pero sabe que algun dia debera decirselo, pero esperara hasta despues de los examenes chuunin, para comunicarles que es posible que el Zorro haya escapado de el sello de Naruto y en el proceso lo haya asesinado.

Cinco dias desde el encuentro de Naruto con Broly, Kumogakure no sato.

El Yondaime Raikage A, en estos dias a tenido multiples historias sobre un tipo volador que lanza rayos de chacra de sus palmas, que esta en los alrededores de su aldea, algo completamente loco, segun el, pero tampoco puede desestimarlo, tal vez podria tratarse de algun poseedor de algun ''kekegenkkai (linea sucesoria)'' desconocido, si ese es el caso debia de mandar a sus ninjas en la busqueda de ese sujeto y de ser posible reclutarlo para su aldea.

_-TOC...TOC...TOC-_tocaron la puerta de la oficina del Raikage.

-Adelante-respondio el imponente hombre, con su tono de voz grueso y duro que demostraba respeto.

La puerta se abrio revelando a un tipo de piel morena, lentes de sol oscuros, un pequeño tatuaje en forma de cuernos de buey en su mejilla, uniforme estandar de kumo, ocho espadas en su espalda, moviendo sus manos de forma extraña mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta, este sujeto es Bee, el hermano menor del Raikage y carcelero del Hachibi

Atras de Bee, viene una chica de almenos 16 años, su pelo rubio amarrado en una trenza que llega hasta su espalda baja, ojos oscuros, viste una blusa de manga corta, negra con violeta, pantalones negros, guantes negros sin dedos y su banda ninja de kumo atada en su frente, ella es Yugito nii, carcelera de Nibi.

-¿Para que nos mando a llamar Raikage-sama?-pregunto seria Yugito.

-Hey bro-saludo Bee haciendo raros movimientos con las manos.

-Tranquilizate bee...la razon por lo que los mande a llamar es por que quiero que vayan a corroborar si las historias del...-A no puede terminar su oracion dado que lo que esta por decir lo considera como una estupides de algun lunatico-sujeto volador, son ciertas-murmuro en un tono casi inaudible, el lugar se sumergio en un silencio incomodo para A, cuando menciono esas simples palabras, hasta que.

-Jajaja, no creeras esas cosas jajaja-se reia histericamente Bee.

-Raikage-sama, con todo el respeto, esas historias no pueden ser ciertas dado que el unico que tiene esa capacidad es el Tsuchikage Onoki, y por lo que tenemos entendido se debe a que es una tecnica secreta que solo el a sido capaz de dominar nisiquiera su nieta es capaz de hacerla y que alguien se la haya copiado es improbable-hablo seria Yugito, A agradecia que yugito Fuera mas centrada que el idiota de su hermano.

-Es por eso que quiero que vayan a verificar si es cierto, esto no les tomara de 2 dias de viaje dado que esta cerca de aqui, pero si en algun remoto caso las historias llegan a ser ciertas quiero que traten de reclutarlo para la aldea...¡¿entendido?!-pregunto con voz de mando A.

-Hai/Yea-no hace falta decir quien respondio segun su respuesta.

Siete dias desde el encuentro de naruto con Broly, en los alrededores de Kumogakure no sato.

Naruto en estos momentos esta sobrevolando el cielo del bosque donde actualmente esta entrenando, se pueden ver multiples crateres en el bosque como tambien varias remociones de tierra.

De la ropa de Naruto, bueno, digamos que lo unico que le queda serian sus pantalones naranjas, su torso esta al desnudo, seguramente se destruyo con alguna tecnica, sus sandalias ninjas se fueron hace dias ahora esta descalzo, su pantalon naranja esta destrozado de las rodillas para abajo, no a querido usar la ropa que le dio Broly porque teme que se eche a perder.

-Recuerda Naruto debes de sentir el ''Ki'' de tu enemigo, todos los seres vivos tienen aunque sea un minusculo poder de ''Ki'', debes concentrarte y buscar a tus clones-dada consejos Broly en la mente de Naruto.

Naruto asintio y comenzo a concentrarse con los ojos cerrados, comenzo a sentir el ''Ki'', primero sintio una ligera chispa, luego esa chispa se convirtio en una silueta, al parecer la de un venado, sonrio, lo estaba logrando siguio concentrandose, sentia los pajaros, los peces del lago, sus dos clones que se encontraban escondidos, y dos mas que se acercaban a toda velocidad en su direccion, fruncio el seño, alguien se acercaba a su direccion.

-_Tenemos compañia_-dijo Naruto en su mente, deciso los clones, hizo una mueca debido a que no los habia dispersado en mas de 8 horas.

-Mejor baja, no es bueno que te vean volando, aunque si son fuertes podrias tener una pequeña batalla-la sangre de Saiyajin de Broly le exigia una batalla.

-_Creo que tienes razon-_al parecer la sangre de Saiyajin de Naruto lo hacia ponerse ansioso por una batalla, y tambien al parecer hablar tanto tiempo con Broly le estaba pasando factura, Naruto descendio lentamente hasta tocar la tierra y se aproximo a una roca y espero tranquilamente a sus ''visitantes''.

Yugito y Bee van a toda velocidad saltando de arbol en arbol, hace unos cuantos minutos sintieron un extraño ''Chacra'' pero solo fue un segundo, luego desaparecio, llegaron a unos claros donde se veian multiples crateres y destruccion asi como tambien arboles arrancados de raiz, siguieron avanzando hasta que locarizaron un pequeño lago, miraron al otro lado y vieron a un sujeto rubio vestido solamente con lo que quedaba de unos pantalones naranjas.

-**Nya...Yugito ese si es un macho**-ronroneo en la mente de Yugito, Nibi la gata de dos colas.

-_Callate Nibi_-dijo sonrojada Yugito tratando de apartar la vista de el cuerpo de Naruto.

Bee miro a Yugito que estaba un poco colorada, negando con la cabeza comenzo a caminar por sobre el agua en direccion al rubio, siendo imitado por Yugito, que llevaba la cabeza agachada con un sonrojo y trataba de hacer callar a la gata de dos colas.

-Hola shinobi-san y kunoichi-san...¿que hacen por estos lugares?-saludo y pregunto Naruto a los recien llegados.

-Hola extraño-san...¿que hacemos aqui?...bueno eso es algo que tu deberias de respondernos-hablo un poco mas calmada Yugito tratando de no ver el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Yea...nos enviaron aqui por que alguien ha estado destruyendo el lugar...¿no sabras quien seria?-pregunto Bee (no soy bueno con las rimas, lo siento), viendo fijamente a Naruto.

Naruto miro hacia todos lados y rio de forma un poco nerviosa, al practicar batallas con sus clones habian causado muchos daños al paisaje.

-Jejeje, lo siento, creo que se me paso la mano-ttebayo-rio Naruto rascandose la nuca y sacando la lengua.

Eso impacto a Yugito y Bee, eso significaba que el habia echo esos destrozos.

-¿Entonces dices que tu hiciste todo esto?-pregunto Yugito levantando una ceja, mirando a Naruto como si hubiera dicho alguna clase de broma.

Naruto se ofendio por las palabras de la chica rubia, lentamente se puso de pie y al hacerlo una ''extremidad'' de el fue visible para los shinobis de Kumo, que miraban impactados como salia una cola de color marron de la espalda baja de ese sujeto.

-Si fui yo...¿acaso no me crees?-pregunto Naruto mientras su cola se enrollaba en su cintura como alguna especie de cinturon.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TIENES EN EL CULO?! BRO-exclamo un shockeado Bee, mirando fijamente la cola de Naruto, Naruto miro su cola y suspiro.

-¡Es una cola...una maldita cola!-exclamo Yugito no tan fuerte como su compañero, pero igual de impactada.

-Si es una cola...¡¿algun problema con que tenga cola?!-pregunto un poco enojado Naruto.

-No, no hay problema...este...-negaron rapidamente Yugito y Bee.

-Me llamo Naruto-dijo naruto, presentandose-¿y ustedes?-pregunto esta vez Naruto.

-Ha puedes decirme Bee o Killer Bee ¡Yea!-se presento Bee.

-Yo me llamo Yugito Nii-se presento Yugito, pero luego recordo por que es que estaban aqui-¿nos harias el favor de acompañarnos a Kumo?-pregunto Yugito o mas bien exijio, Bee asintio con la cabeza mirando fijamente a Naruto.

Naruto los miro detenidamente durante un tiempo, no podia acompañarlos tiene un maestro de tiempo limitado, tiene que aprovecharlo todo lo que pueda, ademas que esta entrenando para el examen chuunin y poder derrotar a cierto Uchiha y no precisamente a Sasuke.

-Lo siento pero eso no podra ser, en estos momentos estoy entrenando para los examenes chuunin, por lo que no puedo acompañarlos-dijo Naruto dandose la vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin embargo alguien le tomo el hombro, con cierta fuerza.

-Lo siento pero esa no es la respuesta que estabamos esperando...vendras con nosotros quieras o no-dijo Yugito con seriedad, enviandole un poco de instinto asesino, con la esperanza de intimidarlo, fallando miserablemente.

-¿Acaso quieres una batalla?-pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, Yugito ejercio mas presion en su hombro.

De un momento a otro Naruto, desaparecio de enfrente de Yugito y aparecio 5 metros lejos de Yugito y Bee, que lo miraban soprendidos.

Naruto se puso en posicion de batalla con sus manos extendidas hacia adelante y su cuerpo un poco encorbado.

-Yo lo hare Bee-dijo con confianza Yugito dando un paso hacia adelante y poniendose en posicion de batalla, puso sus brazos en forma de ''x'', sus uñas crecieron de un tamaño considerable asemejando a navajas.

-**Nya...vamos a divertirnos con el rubio caliente gatita-**hablo feliz Nibi en la mente de Yugito, ella sonrio al escuchar a su biju asi de emocionada por una batalla.

De un momento a otro Naruto y Yugito desaparecieron, convirtiendose en borrones debido a la increible velocidad en la que atacaban, borrones aparecian de un momento a otro chocando entre si, Bee estaba un poco sorprendido dado que este chico estaba igualando la velocidad de Yugito.

-_Es rapido...jeje no sera una batalla facil para Yugito-_penso Bee mirando como Naruto esquivaba un zarpazo de Yugito y contratacaba con un puñetazo diriguido a su mandibula.

-**Bee no subestimes a ese chico...tiene mas poder del que muestra**-dijo el Hachibi en la mente de Bee, el asintio.

Volviendo con Naruto y Yugito, ambos estaban trenzados en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Yugito se sorprendio un poco al no ver a Naruto sacar kunai en ningun momento para contra-atacar sus garras, bueno no es que le interesara mucho, mas ventaja para ella.

Naruto evadio otro zarpazo diriguido a su pecho, echandose un poco hacia atras, lanzo una patada a la cabeza de yugito ella la intercepto anteponiendo su brazo derecho, hizo una mueca de dolor, esta si que era una patada poderosa, sin embargo no se dejo atemorizar y para sorpresa de Naruto las uñas de sus pies crecieron convirtiendose en garras igual o mas grandes que las de sus manos, lanzo su propia patada en direccion a las costillas de Naruto, sonrio cuando Naruto no se defendio, y su patada, lo atravesaba, como si se tratara de un espejismo.

-_¿__Un ''Bunshin (clon ilusorio)''?_-se pregunto Yugito en su mente.

-**No gatita...el simplemente se movio a una velocidad increible y dejo esa imagen residual de el mismo...es muy rapido, ten cuidado**-aconsejo Nibi extrañamente seria, Yugito asintio y comenzo a buscar a su oponente.

-No dejes a tu enemigo atras de ti-escucho Yugito que le decian a su espalda, miro por el rabillo del ojo vio a Naruto con el sello del Tigre.

-_¡__Demonios un jutsu ''Katon''!_-penso alarmada Yugito, viendo como el ojo derecho de Naruto adquiria un extraño brillo.

-''Konoha Hiden Tai-jutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi (Tecnica de taijutsu secreto de la hoja: mil años de la muerte)''-exclamo Naruto, sus dedos viajaron a toda velocidad hacia el trasero de Yugito.

Bee solo veia esto con un poco de sangre goteando de su nariz, Broly en el subconciente de Naruto tenia un ¡goton! en su cabeza, el Hachibi solo negaba a la estupides del rubio, sin embargo algo interrumpio los pensamientos de todos.

-Mmm-Yugito solto un pequeño gemido, antes de ser impulsada en el aire hasta chocar contra un arbol cercano.

-Muy bien eso no me lo esperaba-murmuro un Naruto un poco descolocado, ante el gemido de placer de Yugito.

-**Jajaja, yo sabia que eras una de las mias gatita...snif...que orgullosa estoy**-reia y lloraba lagrimas de anime Nibi, al ver como Yugito disfruto eso, Yugito se sonrojo todavia mas.

-¡C_a-allate!-_grito en su mente una avergonzada Yugito, luego diriguio su vista hacia el responsable de su bochorno-¡TU MALDITO TE TENDRAS QUE ACEPTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESTO, TENDRAS QUE HACERTE RESPONSABLE!-grito una roja Yugito con enojo.

Yugito se posiciono de forma cuadrupeda, imitando a un gato, su pelo rubio atado en la trenza se solto, se mecia con violencia, una cola azulada con manchas negras salio de su carnoso trasero, Yugito esta usando el poder de su biju.

-_Mierda_-penso Naruto, no hay nada peor que una mujer enojada y Naruto esta apunto de averiguarlo.

-''Nezumi Kedama (bola de pelo de ratón)''-grito Yugito disparando de su boca una pequeña bola de fuego azul que rapidamente tomo la forma de un raton, diriguiendose a toda volocidad contra Naruto.

Naruto esquivo la bola de fuego azul, dando un salto hacia el costado izquierdo, pero fue recibido por un gran golpe en la quijada de Yugito que gracias al estar usando chacra de Nibi su velocidad aumento, la cara de Naruto se echo hacia el lado, Yugito enterro sus garras en el hombro derecho de Naruto, sangre volo por el aire, Naruto recibio un corte profundo en su hombro.

-Aarg...maldicion-gimio de dolor Naruto, sujetandose su hombro herido, dio un gran mortal hacia atras esquivando otro zarpaso de Yugito-¡eso no es justo tu estas usando el poder de tu biju!-protesto Naruto, Yugito solo sonrio un poco.

-¡La vida no es justa...es lo unico que te puedo decir, ''cola de mono''!-se burlo Yugito de Naruto.

Naruto viendo que la jinchuriki se estaba tomando la pelea enserio decidio hacer lo mismo, igual que la vez anterior puso sus brazos en forma de ''x'' se encorbo un poco al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar su ''Ki''

-aaa...AAAAA-grito Naruto siendo rodeado por un geiser de ''Ki'' blancoso, el suelo debajo de el se comenzo a cuartear debido al increible poder que esta liberando.

-¡YUGITO TEN CUIDADO SU PODER ESTA AUMENTANDO RAPIDAMENTE!-grito preocupado Bee a Yugito, la rubia solo asintio y se puso en pose de pelea.

Naruto salio disparado a una velocidad inhumana, Yugito no supo en que momento ya tenia a Naruto adelante suyo, pero reaccionando por inercia diriguio su garra derecha hacia adelante, solo para que ''Naruto'' se desvaneciera en el aire, otra vez se habia movido a una gran velocidad dejando tras de si una imagen residual de el mismo, Yugito mirando en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarlo.

-Aqui estoy-escucho detras de su espalda, se dio la vuelta solo para recibir una potente patada en su pecho que la envio volando contra los arboles, astillas volaron por los aires al destruirse con el impacto del cuerpo de la rubia, la cola de Naruto se mecia en su espalda, uno juraria de emocion por la batalla.

-¡YUGITO!-exclamo con preocupacion Bee viendo el lugar donde fue a dar la jinchuriki.

Yugito se levanto lentamente sacandose de encima un tronco que quedo encima de su cuerpo, volvio a mirar al rubio que la golpeo, solo para alarmarse al verlo reunir ''chacra'' en sus palmas.

-**Se parece a la ''Biju-dama (bomba bestia con cola)''...gatita tienes que esquivarlo o estaremos en problemas**-dijo Nibi en la mente de Yugito con cierta preocupacion, Yugito solo asintio con la cabeza.

-AAA...''Enerugīkyanon (cañon de energia)''-grito Naruto el nombre de la tecnica que creo, para asombro y terror de Bee un pilar de energia salio de las palmas de las manos de Naruto, en direccion hacia Yugito.

-_Nibi, necesito mas poder no podre pararla solo con una cola_-pidio Yugito a su biju, viendo como el pilar de poder se acercaba peligrosamente rapido en su direccion.

-**Esta bien gatita, pero recuerda que todavia tu cuerpo no esta preparado para tanto Chacra...no creo que dures mas de 7 minutos en esa forma**-recordo Nibi a Yugito su tiempo limite.

-_¡__Solo hazlo!-_grito Yugito en su mente, una gran cantidad de Chacra comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de Yugito, que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un gigantesco gato azul, con manchas negras.

El ''Enerugīkyanon (cañon de energia)'' de Naruto golpeo brutalmente a Yugito, pero asombrosamente no pudo moverla de su lugar, de echo fue lo contrario Yugito desvio el pilar de poder blancoso, hacia el cielo, solo con sus ''patas'', Bee suspiro de alivio por un momento creyo que Yugito moriria.

-Mmmm interesante, detuviste el ''Enerugīkyanon (cañon de energia)'', pero al parecer te oblige a usar la forma del Nibi-dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos mirando a Yugito.

-**Maldito...****¡****casi me matas!**-grito con voz demoniaca Yugito, luego comenzo a correr en direccion a Naruto a una velocidad increible.

Naruto evadio un golpe de la gran ''pata'' de Yugito, dio un salto en el aire, evadio otro, luego otro, y otro, Yugito estaba tan concentrada tratando de destripar a Naruto que no se dio cuenta que Naruto a cada momento se elevaba mas y mas en el cielo...estaba volando.

-E-esta volando-dijo en shock Bee, incluso se quito sus lentes oscuros para ver mejor.

-**Te lo dije Bee, ese chico no es normal...ten mucho cuidado con el**-aconcejo en su mente el Hachibi, viendo la pelea atraves de los ojos de Bee.

Yugito seguia lanzando zarpazo tras zarpazo, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no lo podia alcanzar y que Naruto se mantenia en el aire...volando.

-**Im-mposible esta volando-**dijo en shock, Yugito mirando como Naruto levitaba sobre su cabeza.

-Jeje y eso no es todo...-nuevamente en las manos de Naruto comenzaron a hacerse visible unas energia pero ahora era en ambas manos, Naruto lanzo una pequeña bola de energia hacia Yugito, ella la esquivo con facilidad, pero donde impacto la bola de ''Ki'' quedo un crater de tamaño mediano.

_-Demonios no son tan fuerte como su anterior ataque...pero no dejan de ser peligrosos_-penso con nerviosismo Yugito.

-**Nya gatita una vez que acabe todo esto deja que te monte toda la noche, es el macho perfecto nya-**ronronea Nibi, Yugito se sonrojo un poco, pero tenia que volver al mundo real, tenia que seguir peleando.

-TA...TA...TA...TA..-gritaba Naruto enviando una gran cantidad de esferas de ''Ki'' contra Yugito, que las evadia como podia, los levantamientos de tierra y crateres no se hicieron esperar al impactar las bolas de energia contra el suelo.

-¿En que momento esta pelea se puso tan tensa?-pregunto Bee que se encontraba en la copa de un arbol viendo la gran destruccion que estaban provocando esos dos.

Naruto se comenzo a cansar estaba gastando mucho ''Ki'' en esos proyectiles, decidio dejar de lanzarlas.

-**_Es mi oportunidad_-**penso Yugito con su voz demoniaca producto de la transformacion, pequeñas particulas de chacra rojo y negro comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de la transformada Yugito.

-_¿__Que sera eso?_-se cuestino mentalmente Naruto, viendo como las particulas se agrupaban formando una mas grande.

-No lo se, pero se ve peligroso, tendras que usar ''esa'' tecnica-aconcejo Broly en la mente de Naruto.

-_Pero todavia no la tengo dominada...solo podria usarla al 30% de su verdadera capacidad...__¿__sera suficiente?_-Naruto no estaba tan seguro de usar la tecnica dado que todavia no la dominaba.

-Si no lo intentas no sabras que pasa-respondio simplemente Broly, Naruto suspirando se concentro en realizar la tecnica.

-OO-MEG-A BLAS-TER (meteoro gigante)-recito Naruto reuniendo una pequeña cantidad de ''Ki'' dorado en la palma de su mano derecha, la bola de ''Ki'' no era mas grande que una pelota de tenis.

-**BIJU-DAMA (bomba bestia con cola)**-grito Yugito el nombre de su tecnica.

La biju-dama viajo a una velociad increible contra Naruto, destruyendo en el proceso uns cuantos arboles, antes de elevarse en el cielo en direccion al volador Naruto.

-¡HAA!-grito Naruto enviando su pequeña bola de ''Ki'' contra la inmensa biju-dama.

Ambas energia estaban a punto de chocar la una contra la otra cuando de improviso el ''Omega Blaster'' de Naruto crecio de forma increible, para el terror de Yugito y Bee, ambas tecnicas ahora del mismo tamaño y poder chocaron entre si, vendabales de viento surgian de ambas al tratar de sobre ponerse la una con la otra.

-¡Imposible esta deteniendo la biju-dama!-grito impactada Yugito que ya habia regresado a la normalidad dado que el tiempo de su transformacion se acabo.

-_No sera suficiente para detener la biju-dama...pero tampoco quiero matar a Yugito-_pensaba Naruto viendo como lentamente su energia estaba siendo devuelta hacia el, sin mas opcion Naruto fue volando un poco mas abajo pero sin perder la concentracion en su tecnica, pequeñas bolas de ''Ki'' se formaron en sus manos-HA...HA...HA...HA...HA-decia Naruto, enviando sus esferas de ''Ki'' en direccion al ''Omega Blaster'' poco a poco la biju-dama comenzo a retroceder, pero Naruto no le permitio que volviera hacia Yugito si no que la envio hacia el cielo.

-_POOOOOMM_-hizo explosion en el cielo la biju-dama con el ''Omega Blaster'', una gran iluminacion, se hizo presente en el cielo.

Kumogakure no sato, oficina del Raikage.

A estaba mirando su aldea por la ventana de su oficina, mientras hacia pesas con su mano derecha, cuando de pronto vio como a unos 30 kilometros lejos de la aldea de kumo, como una increible biju-dama salia disparada, aparentemente en direccion al cielo.

-¡Pero que demonios esta haciendo ese idiota de Bee!-grito enojado A dado que el unico capaz de hacer algo asi es Bee, hasta hace unos minutos, pero claro el no sabe eso.

Cuando estaba a punto de mandar a llamar a sus anbus para que fueran a ver que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, detuvo abruptamente sus acciones al ver como otra energia de igual tamaño aparecia contra-atacando la biju-dama, siguio mirando como ambas tecnicas chocaban las unas con las otras para ver cual es la mas fuerte, sonrio cuando vio como la biju-dama comenzo a ganar terreno.

-Jeje nada le puede ganar a la biju-dama...aunque tengo que reconocer que ese ataque es poderoso, como para hacerle frente a la biju-dama-dijo sorprendido A.

Sin embargo detuvo sus palabras al ver como unas diminutas esferas de ''Chacra'' golpeaban las energia y se soprendio aun mas al ver como la biju-dama lentamente retrocedia, sin embargo sintio un poco de alivio al ver como ambas tecnicas salian en direccion al cielo y creaban una gran explosion.

-Increible...-murmuro A dejando caer su pesa-¡anbus!-grito A

Volviendo con Naruto.

Naruto sonrio un poco, no cualquiera podia decir que detuvo una tecnica de esa magnitud, aunque eso tomo mucho ''Ki'', si tuviera que seguir peleando no duraria mas de 5 minutos.

Naruto miro a la rubia, comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia ella, sin embargo antes de llegar.

-Me rindo-dijo Yugito dejandose caer de rodillas y respirando de forma agitada.

-Sabes peleas muy bien...me gustaria volver a enfrentarte-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Yugito sonrio-yo no puedo ir con ustedes a Kumogakure no sato...por esto-dijo Naruto sacando de su bolsillo de su pantalon una bandana que se amarro en la frente.

-Eres un ninja de Konoha-dijo en shock Yugito mirando el simbolo de la bandana de Naruto.

-Asi es...pero sabes como te dije me gustaria volver a pelear contigo...si tienes tiempo ven a verme en la final de los examenes chuunin en Konoha-dijo Naruto comenzando a levitar mientras un clon llegaba con la ropa de Broly y se la entregaba a Naruto que solo se la echo en la espalda-¡adios Yugito-chan!-exclamo Naruto antes de salir volando a toda velocidad dejando tras de si una linea blanca.

-Que increible batalla ¡ho yea!, pero tenemos que ir a informar a mi Bro-dijo Bee moviendo las manos de forma un tanto excentrica, Yugito asintiendo se levanto con ayuda de Bee y comenzaron su recorrido de regreso a Kumo, tenian mucho de que hablar, con A.

-Hasta aqui duro el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado-hablo sonrojada Sara, mientras unas manos masajeaban sus pechos.

-Sin mas que decir nos despedimos-hablo el autor poniendo su cara por sobre el hombro de sara.

Atte: Rey96.

pd: ¿deberia haber una pelea en el examen chuunin de naruto v/s itachi?, ¿deberia el equipo samui estar en la final del examen chuunin(Samui, karui y Omoi?.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todo/as.

-Aqui Rey96 trayendoles otro capitulo de esta historia, que al parecer les esta gustando mas y mas, eso me hace tan feliz...¡yahooo!-el autor comienza a hacer el baile de la victoria mientras hace el signo de paz.

-No hagas eso-dijo apareciendo en escena Sara mientras mira con pena ajena a Rey96.

-Esta bien, esta bien...(deteniendose)...sin mas que decir el capitulo, pero antes...-dijo el autor mirando de forma persistente a Sara.

-Mmm ¡asi!...responder review...jeje, ha tambien les informo que el Naruto v/s Itachi si se hara ¡que bien!, ya quiero ver esa pelea-dijo alegremente Sara, mientras lanzaba puñetazos y patadas al aire, que pasaban peligrosamente cerca del autor.

* * *

**Jopenext:**Vale tendre en cuenta tus sugerencias, jejej y me alegra que leas mis otros fics, espero no decepcinar con el capitulo de hoy

**savitarsurffer:**Jeje no te preocupes que de mi cuenta corre que esos dos en especial sufran mucho jeje.

**chivotenkai:**Jeje si esa tecnica es la mas ''peligrosa'' de todas, destruyendo tu dignidad, jeje pero al parecer a Yugito le gusto jeje, en cuanto a su look, bueno tienes que leer para saber las reacciones.

**CCSakuraforever:**Vale gracias por decirme jeje entonces el Naruto v/s Itachi si estaria llendo jeje.

**POCHO102:**Jeje okay, okay si habra esa pelea jeje, y en cuanto a lo de Samui, mm tendras que leer para averiguarlo jeje.

**Naruto98:**Creme que esas dos estan mas que aseguradas jejeje, en cuanto al Naruto v/s A, jeje creeme que sera algun dia, pero por el momento nos concentraremos en los examenes.

**g9900:**Compañero el ''Kame-hame-ha'' es la tecnica mas genial de todas y seria una estupidez que no la aprendiera jeje, en cuanto donde se centrara, digamos que con la llegada de Goku, pasaran muchas cosas jeje.

**Guest1:**Jeje en eso te doy 100% la razon jeje Itachi aprendera a respetar a los Saiyajin jeje.

**sanada el tengu:**Amigo del siguiente capitulo solo abra, accion, accion y accion jeje en esa parte pulire mi tecnica de relatar batalllas jeje.

**coronadomontes:**Dejame decirte que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo compañero, al rubio le costara ganarse las batallas jeje.

**kurama kurosaki:**Jeje gracias por decirme tu opinion y dejame decirte que ellos si apareceran jeje.

**Zafir09:**Compañero estas en todo lo correcto, los padres si que sufriran y mucho mas con lo que tengo planeado para el rubio jeje en cuanto a la OC y femHaku, lamento decepcionar pero eso no ocurrira lo lamento pero creo que con esos OC es suficiente...por el momento.

**xix-all:**Si jeje sera grandioso cuando leean esa parte jeje pero sera en un par de capitulos mas jeje, en cuanto al equipo Samui dejame decirte que eso esta mas que echo jeje.

**Aoi Black:**Jejej al parecer la parte favorita de todos fue esa jeje, en cuanto si se vuelve una con Nibi mmm dejame decirte que eso seria poco probable, me cae demasiado bien como para hacerla desaparecer jeje.

**caballerooscuro117:**Jeje lo de las tecnicas de los clanes mmm es muy poco probable, en cuanto a las transformaciones lamento decepcionarte pero a Naruto le va a costar trabajo y dolor convertirse en un Super Saiyajin, pero no te preocupes que si se transformara jeje en cuanto al Ken-jutsu mmm eso tendria que pensarlo, pero no aseguro nada jeje, en cuanto al apellido si podria ser jejej un nuevo Clan jeje.

**Ezetxzk Maggots:**:Jeje si, por mi cuenta corre de que eso suceda jajaj hay pobre Sasuke-chan su Chidori sera caca ante el Omega-Blaster jajaj.

**jiv:**Jeje buena logica ajaja.

**Silber D. Wolf:**Vale gracias por leer jeje espero este capitulo te agrade.

**naruto tendo rikudo:**Exacto no hay nada mas poderoso jajaja pero tampoco hay que confiarse jjejej, en cuanto lo del Super Saiyajin espero les agrade como planeo que se convierta en uno jejej.

**alexzero:**Jejej Yugito si que lo disfruto jeje encuanto a que paso con Kurama, bueno eso saldra en capitulos mas adelante.

**karlosgoyo:**Compañero tendre en cuenta a las chicas que mencionaste, pero no todas creo que ya lo he explicado en capitulos anteriores, en cuanto al baculo y Uzugakure mmm Naruto no tiene idea de quien eran esas personas y dudo de que Broly supiera donde quedaba ese lugar, pero no te preocupes que puede que algun dia lo visite jeje.

**alexandert cross:**Vale gracias por el apoyo jejej es genial que les haya gustado admito que al principio tenia dudas de darle la cola jejej, ojala y sigas leyendo en cuanto a Itachi, tienes razon es el genio Uchiha con poderosas tecnicas, no la tendra facil, jeje espero no decepcionar con el capitulo de hoy.

**alex012:**No desesperes compaero que aqui esta la continuacion jeje.

**luna princessa:**Vale gracias por leer jeje espero no decepcionar con este capitulo jeje.

**gerymaru:**Lo del Saiyajin legendario es un echo jeje en cuanto al Dou-jutsu mm no compañero lamentablemente el no tendra ese ojo...por ahora, jeje en cuanto a que se case con Tsuki jejej es probable, es probable jeje para averiguarlo tienes que leer el fic.

**darktiden:**Compañero esa pelea esta mas que echa jeje sera increible, y los de Kumo estaran mas que presentes jejej eso ya esta echo.

**sire-uchiha18:**Jeje esos Uchihas son todo un caso, ellos solo velan por el bienestar de su Clan jeje, la paliza a Menma y a Minato esta mas que echa jeje.

**metalic-dragon-angel:**Jejej esa rubia sera la mas dificil pero con un poco de persuacion de cierta gata jejej digamos que Yugito ya no es muy pura jajaja.

* * *

-Con los review respondidos pasemos a la parte que mas odio T-T-.

* * *

**Renuncia de derechos**:Tanto los personajes de Naruto y Dragon ball Z pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, yo solo soy dueño de esta idea y los personajes originales, y por supuesto algunas tecnicas originales.

**-Hola a todos**-demonio/invocacion hablando.

-**_Hola a todos-_**demonio/invocacion pensando.

-_Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos/tambien cuando ocurre alguna escena flash back.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Preparaciones.

Hoy era un dia normal y tranquilo en la aldea de Kumogakure no sato, los civiles paseaban alegremente por las calles, los ninjas marchaban de aqui para haya a relizar sus misiones, un gran escenario con luces y fuegos artificiales esta siendo montado en medio de la aldea con imagenes gigantes de un tipo con lentes de sol, rubio, piel morena y un pequeño tatuaje en su mejilla...al parecer Bee, esta organizando otro de sus conciertos, en la oficina del Raikage, el escritorio salia volando por la ventana con silla y todo...¿?.

-¡MALDICIONNNN!-gritaba un colerico A , mientras tomaba la silla de su escritorio y tambien la lanzaba por la ventana, se masajeo los sienes tratando de calmarse-¡¿me pueden repetir lo que me acaban de decir?!-pidio un poco mas tranquilo el Raikage A.

-Raikage-sama, lo que le dije fue que tiene 3 demandas por su hermano Bee-sama, por hacer desorden en las vias publicas al haber organizado un concierto sin ninguna clase de permiso-informo una mujer de almenos 20 años, cabello plateado atado en un moño alto, ojos color verde oscuro, piel oscura, pechos copa D vistiendo de asistente, esta chica es Mabui la asistente personal del Raikage.

-...¡BEEEEEE!...-grito con enojo A, su hermano pequeño si que lo saca de quicio, comenzo a respirar profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse...de nuevo-¡¿tu repiteme lo que me dijiste?!-pidio un poco mas calmado A apuntando con su musculoso brazo a un jounin.

-H-hai...Raikage-sama..-un poco asustado el jounin-...los jounin rastreadores que enviamos a buscar a tal Naruto, no encontraron rastro de el, es como dijo Yugito-sama; si el se fue ''volando'' es imposible encontrar algun rastro suyo-informo el jounin, un poco nervioso al ver como A tenia una cara de desagrado.

-Esta bien puedes retirarte...-dijo A, el jounin asintio y salio lo mas rapido que pudo de la oficina del Raikage-...Mabui, traeme otro escritoio silla y una ventana nueva-pidio A, la chica asintio y se fue a realizar lo pedido por su jefe.

-Hai Raikage-sama-sin mas la chica se fue, mientras suspiraba desde hace una semana que el Raikage envia a esos jounin a buscar a ese tal Naruto y siempre llegan con los mis resultados...''no hay rastro de el''.

Mientras Mabui salia a realizar lo ordenado por su jefe, esta ya seria la cuarta vez dentro de esta semana que el Raikage destrozaba su propia oficina al recibir noticias nada alentadoras, A suspiro profundamente el no pudo evitar comenzar a recordar los acontecimientos de hace una semana donde se entero que esas supuestas ''locuras'' de civiles y viajeros fueron confirmadas como la pura realidad...

Flash back.

_Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que el Yondaime Raikage A, habia enviado a sus anbus para verificar que su hermano menor estuviera bien, dado que el fue testigo de como una inmensa Biju-Dama fue repelida por un poder similar, y eso francamente le dada un escozor en la espalda, por que para llegar a los extremos de lanzar una Biju-Dama certificaba que se trataria de un oponente formidable, y justo ahora A no puede evitar agrandar un poco sus ojos al escuchar la historia de propia boca de Bee y Yugito, que la que creo esa Biju-Dama fue la propia Yugito y no Bee como el habia suponido, eso lo hizo sonreir ahora tenia dos Jinchurukis, que dominaban por completo a su Biju, pero la parte mas impactante fue saber que hay un sujeto con el poder para igualar una tecnica como esa, y mas encima que ese sujeto no tuviera mas de 15 años y que todavia fuera un...gennin._

_-Y eso fue todo lo que paso Raikage-sama-finalizo una ya mas recuperada Yugito, pero igualmente se pueden ver algunas ojeras en sus ojos._

_-Esto...es inccreible...-fue lo que simplemte pudo decir A-__¿__por que no lo trajeron aqui?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido A._

_-Eso no se pudo dado que el ya pertenece a una aldea oculta-respondio Yugito, recordando la banda ninja de Naruto, la de la aldea de la hoja._

_-Sin embargo el chico nos hizo una ''invitacion''-dijo Bee llamando la atencion de el Raikage, y su asistente Mabui que estaba como siempre al lado del poderoso hombre en espera de alguna orden._

_-Y __¿__cual seria esa invitacion Bee-sama?-pregunto Mabui, en realidad le dio mucha curiosidad ese chico, A levanto una ceja ante el repentino interes de su asistente pero lo dejo pasar._

_-El participara en los examenes chuunin, donde tambien esta participando el equipo de Bee-dijo Yugito, recoradando las palabras de Naruto._

_A sonrio podria ver a ese gran ''ninja'' y talvez tener una batallla contra el, pero como todos sabemos A no es una persona que tenga mucha paciencia dado que para ese evento todavia faltan dos semanas, el enviaria a sus hombres a buscarlo y tener una batalla ''amistosa'' con el dado que si fue capaz de enfrentarse al Nibi, queria decir que es muy fuerte, eso emocionaba mucho a A con tener una batalla emocionante como las que solia tener en la guerra._

Fin flash back.

Pero lamentablemente para A en todo este tiempo no ha sido capaz de encontrar a Naruto,, pero el tarde o temprano tendria su lucha ''amistosa''.

-¡Anbu!-exclamo A, en frente de el aparecio un anbu con una rodilla en el piso-quiero que envien un mensaje a Konoha, informando que ire a prescenciar los examenes chuunin-le encomendo A el mensaje al anbu.

-Hai, Raikage-sama-dijo el anbu antes de desaparecer en varios relampagos.

A se acerco lentamente a la ventana todavia destrozada de su oficina, mientras una ligera brisa movia sus cabellos y levantada levemente su capa, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

-Muy pronto tendre un gran combate espero, que sobrevivas cuando llege ese momento...Naruto-dijo el Raikage mirando al horizonte y viendo que el dia estaba por acabarse, luego su cara demostro enojo al ver como varios fuegos artificiales salian de un enorme escenario-...¡BEEEEE!...-grito con enojo mirando a su hermano menor, seguramente tendria muchas demandas.

Al dia siguiente, Konohagakure no sato, faltan 6 dias para que las finales inicien.

La aldea oculta de Konoha, como siempre sin ningun tipo de cambio, sus aldeanos paseando por aqui y por haya, organizando sus cosas de su vida diaria, mientras los shinobis van de un tejado en otro o algunos simplemente caminan como cualquier persona normal, en estos momento en la mansion del Hokage se esta llevando acabo una interesante conversacion, de echo esta conversacion ya lleva varios dias desde que empezo para ser mas exactos hace 15 dias atras cuando cierto rubio desaparecio sin dejar rastro.

Dentro de la mansion del Hokage, podemos ver como, casi todos en estan reunidos en el comedor, bueno en realidad hoy es bastante temprano, no mas de las 8:00 de la mañana por lo cual es normal verlos desayunar, pero Akane y Akari, tenian miradas de preocupacion, en todo este tiempo no han visto un solo dia que su hermano mayor Naruto, haya vuelto de esos supuestos entrenamientos que tuvo que realizar por que al parecer el alma del kyuubi intento salir del sello que lo tenia preso en el interior de su cuerpo y que al parecer casi se libera, cuando encontraron a Naruto estaba muy cansado y tuvo que ser llevado a un lugar lejano para poder reforzar el sello y posteriormente le dieran entrenamiento para que eso no volviera a ocurrir, bueno eso es lo que les dijieron a ellas.

-¿Cuando podremos volver a ver a Naruto-nii?-pregunto Akari, que ya habia terminado de desayunar y miraba de forma interrogante a sus padres que se pusieron extrañamente nerviosos.

-B-bueno l-lo veran para las finales del examen chuunin-respondio de forma nerviosa Minato tratando de engañarlos, para no contarles la triste verdad que no tienen idea de donde se encuentra Naruto.

-Pero por lo menos diganos donde es que se encuentra-pidio de forma preocupada Akane sin hacer ningun esfuerzo por ocultar su preocupacion asia su hermano.

-Ya les dijimos que se encuentra entrenando, Akane-chan-respondio esta vez Kushina, dado que Minato se habia puesto muy nervioso para como responderle.

-Hmp...no importa cual entrenamiento realize Naruto es un perdedor y siempre sera un perdedor-hablo con arrogancia Menma mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se comenzaba a alistar para seguir con su entrenamiento.

-¡Naruto-nii no es un perdedor Menma-baka!-defendio Akari a Naruto, lanzandole una mirada molesta a Menma, que simplemente la ignoro y siguio su camino.

-Bueno, bueno...es mejor que ustedes dos tambien se vayan a entrenar en las katas de espada que les enseñe el otro dia y traten de perfeccionarlas-intervino Kushina tratando de evitar alguna pelea, Akane y Akari asienten y se marchan con direccion al campo de entrenamiento donde su madre las supervisa.

-¿Tu no vienes Oka-san?-pregunto con duda Akane viendo como Kushina se habia quedado atras de ellas.

-Tendran que irse ustedes dos solas y entrenar por su cuenta durante unas horas, dado que Kushi-chan y yo tenemos algo de que hablar-intercedio Minato respondiendo en nombre de Kushina, Akane solo levanto su ceja en signo de confusion pero igualmente asintio.

Una vez que Minato y Kushina ya no sintieron las presencias de sus hijos por ninguna parte de su mansion, soltaron un suspiro, mientras sus caras de aparente ''felicidad'' pasaron a unos ojos vidriosos y rostro abatido en este caso siendo el de Kushina y un rostro serio y sin emociones de parte de Minato.

-Mina-kun...-llamo Kushina-¿no ha habido ningun rastro de el?-pregunto con un poco de esperanza que de esta vez hubieran encontrado alguna señal de Naruto.

-No Kushi-chan, no han encontrado nada-dijo Minato con seriedad haciendo trizas las pequeñas esperanzas de Kushina.

-...Snif..Mina-kun..¿tu cres...q-que e-el haya...m..-Kushina no es capaz de terminar su oracion dado que no puede terminar de decirla por una simple y sencilla razon, ella se niega a creer que Naruto haya muerto, algo que es cierto pero lamentablemente no lo sabe.

Kushina esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Minato, una respuesta de alguna clase de apoyo diciendole: ''claro que el esta bien recuerda que el es un Namikaze Uzumaki por lo tanto nadien puede vencerlo'' o cualquier clase de respuesta o un simple abrazo que la reconfortara dandole apoyo silencioso, no esta que esta apunto de oir.

-Es muy probable que el haya sido asesinado por Kyuubi, Kushi-chan-respondio Minato con seriedad, Kushina lo miro con incredulidad-recuerda que el por mas que lo negemos era un...''perdedor'', como dice Menma-kun por lo tanto el Kyuubi tiene que haberlo asesi-

-_¡__PLAF!-._

Resono un fuerte golpe por todo el comedor, mientras la cara roja de Minato se daba vuelta y la mano extendida de Kushina estaba en alto, Kushina Uzumaki a abofeteado a su esposo Minato Namikaze.

-¡Nunca mas vuelvas a decir algo asi Minato Namikaze!-grito Kushina con mucha rabia-puede que el no sea ningun genio como sus hermanos, que le cueste concentrarse, que lo unico bueno en el seria su determinacion, que no es muy listo...¡pero te recuerdo que yo era igual que el, yo la perdedora de la clase la que no tenia ninguna clase de talento!-grito Kushina dandose cuenta de el gran parecido que hay con la personalidad de Naruto y de su antigua yo-...¡PERO QUE SOLO GRACIAS A MIS AGALLAS Y DETERMINACION FUI CAPAZ DE CONVERTIRME EN UNA EXCELENTE SHINOBI-.

Minato solo estaba hay viendo todavia impactado como su mujer le habia volteado la cara con tan solo una cachetada, se llevo su mano a su mejilla roja y sintio como ardia,...demonios si que le duele.

-Kushina debes de aceptarlo...Naruto esta muerto-dijo Minato con frialdad-ni por mas que se hayan parecido ya es muy tarde para que intentes enmendar tus errores...- Minato sin mas se levanto de su silla, dejando a Kushina sola, sin embargo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta-...y una cosa mas...¡NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A PONERME LA MANO ENCIMA!-grito Minato liberando todo su instinto asesino sobre una temerosa Kushina que solo temblaba del miedo y asentia lentamente a su peticion.

Minato salio de hay asotando fuertemente la puerta, quedando solo en esa habitacion una todavia sola y destruida emocinalmente Uzumaki, pasaron varios minutos hasta que reacciono.

-_Solo espero que si estas con vida...Naru-chan, puedas perdonarme, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de volverte a ver te pediria perdon una y otra vez por haberte ignorado todos estos años..._-penso Kushina-...a fin de cuentas tu y yo nos parecemos, ambos en nuestras respectivas edades, ambos los ''perdedores'' de la generacion, tratando de ganarle al ''genio'' de la generacion, tu contra Sasuke y Menma, y yo alguna vez contra Minato-murmuro Kushina mientras levantaba la vista dejando apreciar como gruesas lagrimas salian de sus grises ojos.

Hay se quedo Kushina un buen rato recordando como alguna vez fue llamada la ''perdedora'' mientras Minato era llamado el ''genio'', pero ella a diferencia de Naruto, se rindio al tratar de ganarle a su ''rival'' y termino convirtiendose en su ''fan-girl'' para tratar de ganar algo de la atencion que le dedicaban a Minato, pero al parecer Minato se fijo en ella y no supo como ni cuando, pero la ultima vez que penso en eso ya estaba con un gran vientre.

Kushina dejo de pensar en el pasado y se diriguio hacia el baño a lavarse la cara dado que no quiere preocupar a sus hijas y hijo, sonrio, almenos algo bueno salio de esa relacion siendo en este caso sus hijos, aunque este ultimo evento dejo con varias interrogantes en su cabeza, pero la principal era...¿realmente alguna vez estubo enamorada de Minato ?...o...¿simplemente se acerco a el tratando de que la reconocieran?.

Campo de entrenamiento numero 10.

En estos momento podemos ver como las dos hermanas de Naruto estan paradas en medio del campo de entrenamiento numero diez, viendose fijamente a los ojos, mientras una ligera brisa se siente y al momento de hacerlo los cabellos rojos de Akane se mecenn un poco por su cara mientras ella los acomoda detras de su oreja con su mano.

-¿Estas lista Akari-chan?-pregunto Akane a diez metros de distancia de Akari.

Los cabellos rubios con pequeñas ebras rojas de Akari se mecieron por delante de su cara, sin embargo Akari solo movio su cabeza y se los acomodo, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Claro que si Akane-chan...este sera el dia en que finalmente te derrote-respondio desafiante Akari mientras se pone en posicion de batalla.

-Hmp...eso lo veremos-respondio de igual manera Akane, igualmente tomando su posicion de batallla.

Ambas hermanas se miraban fijamente sin moverse ni un solo centimetro de su posicion sus musculos lentamente se tensaban, sus piernas se flexionaban un poco, antes de salir a toda velocidad la una contra la otra, ambas estaban enfrente la una contra la otra cuando de improviso Akane dio un pequeño salto y diriguio su rodilla con toda la fuerza que pudo a la cara de Akari, ella abrio un poco sus ojos pero rapidamente se recompuso echando su cuerpo hacia atras, como si estuviera jugando limbo, Akari fue capaz de evitar el rodillazo que de haberle dado seguramente le hubiera quedrado la nariz.

Akari rapidamente se puso de pie y vio su perfecta oportunidad al tener a su hermana de espaldas, con agilidad corrio hacia su hermana desprotegida y le dio una gran patada, Akane salio volando en direccion a un arbol cercano estrellandoze brutalmente contra el, solo para revelar al destruido...¿tronco?.

-El ''Kawarami no jutsu (Sustitucion)'' es muy eficaz-escucho Akari una voz detras de ella, intento alejarse sin embargo fue inutil solo sintio el gran derechazo en su quijada antes de ser aventada un par de metros lejos de su antigua posicion.

-¡Argh!...demonios tus golpes han mejorado-comento Akari levantandose de donde cayo, Akane no le respondio solo se volvio a poner en posicion de batalla-..sin embargo yo tambien me he vuelto mas fuerte...''Raiton: Raiken no jutsu (Puño electrico)-exclamo Akari, una fina capa de electricidad comenzo a rodear sus puños indicando que estan cargados de electricidad.

Akari se lanzo a toda velociad contra Akane, le diriguio un golpe a su rostro sin embargo Akane lo eludio echando su cuerpo hacia atras, Akari intento un izquierdazo diriguido hacia sus costillas, akane interponiendo su propia mano trato de parar el golpe de Akari a sus costillas sin embargo.

-¡Argh!...¡que demonios pareciera que me hubiera electrocutado con solo tocar tus puños!...¿que es esa tecnica?-pregunto Akane dando un salto lejos de Akari, mientras se sujetaba su mano con dolor.

-Mi tecnica me permite concentrar naturaleza de tipo ''Raiton'' en mis puños, cada vez que alguno de mis puños toque alguna parte de tu cuerpo...sentiras un agradable cosquilleo-dijo Akari con confianza elevando sus puños, mientras le mostraba a Akane una delgada capa de electricidad cubriendolos.

-Mmm interesante...-dijo Akane-...pero no servira de nada si no me tocas...''Katon: Housenka no jutsu (flor del fenix)''-exclamo Akane realizando sellos de mano correspondientes y expulsando de sus labios pequeñas balas de fuego todas con direccion a Akari.

Akari viendo venir los pequeños proyectiles comenzo a alejarse lo mas rapido posible y tratar de esquivarlos, se movio rapidamente a la derecha, tratando de esquivarlos, lo logro mas sin embargo eso solo fue una mera distraccion dado que Akane la estaba esperando con su puño listo por donde pretendia escapar, cerrandole el paso.

-_¡__Choquemos puños!-_penso Akari con una sonrisa mental tambien elevando su propio puño que resplandecio un poco mas fuerte mientras el ''Raiken'' se sentia en su puño.

Ambos golpes chocaron con fuerza, una ligera onda de choque se dejo sentir producto del impacto, sin embargo Akari tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Akane le sostuvo la mirada, antes de que su rostro adquiriera una mueca de dolor, fijo su vista hacia su puño y lo que vio la horrorizo, varias gotas de sangre corrian de la misma.

Rapidamente retiro su mano y con asombro vio como tenia dos dedos quebrados, cosa que de este se le hacia un poco visible el hueso, sin embargo tan pronto vio la herida, una especie de energia rojiza emergio a su mano y en menos de treinta segundos sus dedos estaban reparados y sin ningun tipo de dolor.

-Esa tecnica es...buena-comento con asombro Akane viendo los puños de Akari-...esta bien entonces no tengo que contenerme mas-dijo mientras una especie de energia azulada la comenzaba a cubrir lentamente.

Antes de que Akari pudiera decir algo, ya tenia a Akane enfrente suyo abrio un poco sus ojos, sin embargo solo vio el puño venir en direccion hacia su cara lo eludio con dificultad, sin embargo no fue capaz de evadir el siguiente puño en direccion hacia su rostro su cara se doblo en direccion a la izquierda sin embargo fue devuelta rapidamente a la posicion original por otro puñetazo.

-¡Arghh!-se quejo Akari mientras de su nariz escurria sangre podructo del fuerte golpe que le habia dado su hermana.

-¡Esto recien comienza Akari-chan!-exclamo Akane con una sonrisa desafiante, tomo a Akari de la cabeza y se la estrello contra su rodilla, los labios de Akari fueron reventados, escupio un poco de sangre mientras sus dientes tenian tintes rojos un ojo apenas abierto y el otro cerrado.

-¡Si asi lo quieres,...''Tentai no Tenza (cadenas celestiales)''!-grito Akari, mientras de su espalda salian cuatro cadenas de color dorado con una punta de lanza que se agitaban violentamente a su espalda.

-_Maldicion-_penso con alarma Akane, vio con un poco de asombro, como las cadenas doradas de Akari se enterraban en el suelo sacando un gran pedazo de roca antes de lanzarselo.

-¡Comete esto!-exclamo Akari lanzando el gran pedazo de suelo como si no pesara nada, el gran escombro volo por el aire con direccion hacia Akane, sin embargo Akane lo evadio con un poco de dificultad, Akari viendo que su ataque fallo rapidamente envio dos de sus cadenas a por su hermana.

Akane que apenas esquivo el ataque vio con nerviosismo como dos cadenas doradas se diriguian hacia ella a toda velocidad, sin perder tiempo comenzo a trazar sellos de manos.

-''Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu (Flama del Dragon)''-dijo Akane escupiendo una gran flama de su boca sin embargo esta no fue para atacar las cadenas de Akari, no esta flama la escupio con direccion al suelo y asombrosamente impulsandose como una especie de cohete, Akane alcanzo por los pelos a salvarse antes de que las cadenas la apresaran.

-¡Maldicion!-mascullo Akari con enojo, sin embargo una sonrisa astusa se apodero de su rostro mirando el paisaje diviso dos arboles estando muy cerca el uno del otro, mando a sus cadenas a sujetarse fuertemente de estos, se amarro como una especie de resortera, lentamente achandose hacia atras y en el proceso a los verdes arboles que si ya estuvieran secos se abrian quedrado.

-''Katon: Dai Endan no jutsu (Gran bala en llamas)''-escucho Akari gritar desde el aire, una bala de fuego de tamaño mediano venia a por ella sin perder tiempo se echo otro poco atras y se dejo ir, salio volando a una increible fuerza mientras sus cadenas doradas se envolvian a su cuerpo protegiendola de la tecnica de Akane, parecia una verdadera bala en direccion a Akane.

-_¡__Maldicion a esta distancia y velocidad me golpeara!-_penso con temor Akane-_¡__tengo que concentrarme...vamos...,maldita sea por que estan dificil ahora!...vamos...__¡__si al fin!-_exclamo Akane en su mente, lentamente se fue rodeando de una capa de chacra dorado-amarillo mientras el sello en su estomago se hacia visible, sus ojos azules cambiaron a rojos con la pupila rasgada, le aparecieron gruesas marcas en las mejillas,...Akane esta usando el control chacra biju.

Akari ya estaba por impactar a su hermana cuando una gran mano echa de chacra dorado-amarillento, la detuvo y a una fuerza sobre humana la estampo contra el suelo.

-¡Aaa!-grito de dolor Akari mientras sentia como era enterrada en el suelo, sus cadenas oprimiendose fuertemente contra su cuerpo, Akane cayo elegantemente al suelo y solo vio como una tambaleante Akari salia de en medio de el pequeño crater que se creo al impactarla con tanta fuerza en la tierra.

-Has...mejorado...con-n...el control de tus cadenas...mira que hacerme entrar en esta etapa-elogio una agitada Akane pero sin embargo no estaba tan mal como Akari.

-Jeje...g-gracias-dijo debilmente Akari antes de que sus cadenas de chacra desaparecieran y cayera inconsciente...Akari habia perdido.

Akane solo suspiro y su estado tambien volvio a la normalidad, ellas habian querido tener un pequeño entrenamiento para medir sus habilidades y ver en que podian mejorar, dado que ya habian terminado de practicar las ''Katas'' de espada que le habia dejado Kushina, Akane miro al horizonte mientras una ligera brisa invadia su rostro, y veia los rayos del sol que tanto le recordaban a alguie

-Oni-san-murmuro Akane antes de echarse hacia atras y dejarse caer en el pasto verde, con un pequeño sonrojo al acordarse de su hermano Naruto.

Lugar desconocido, faltan 5 dias para las finales.

En un lugar rodeado de dunas y dunas de arena, vientos aridos, los sofocantes rayos del sol, podemos observar a un chico de almenos 15 años de edad, la unica prenda que esta usando un desgarrado pantalon que alguna vez fue naranja, mientras los musculos se ven un poco mas fuertes, sus cabellos rubios se mecen un poco, pero lo mas raro en su cabelllo es ver pequeños manchones de pelo negro en medio de esa cabellera rubia, sus ojos estan cerrados, y de brazos cruzados en su cara una especie de marca una a cada lado.

-Ya van tres dias desde que no te escucho...Broly-sensei-murmuro Naruto abriendo sus azules ojos, mirando hacia el frente en sus mejillas se pueden ver el recorrido de lagrimas secas, al parecer Broly ya se habia ido.

Naruto mira hacia el cielo y lentamente comienza a levitar mientras mas lagrimas salen de sus ojos, sin embargo esta vez se va formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras levanta ambas manos y las posicionaba en una muy conocida cruz.

-''Kage-banshin no jutsu (Clones de Sombra)''-exclama Naruto haciendo aparecer dos clones enfrente suyo-¡...pero no me deprimire sensei, me volvere el Saiyajin mas fuerte de todos los tiempos! jejej...ataquenme-exclama Naruto poniendose en posicion de batalla.

-Hai jefe-exclamaron los clones en sincronia mientras en sus manos se comienzan a reunir medianas bolas de ''ki''-...''Andada enerugī (Bandada de Energia)''-exclamaron los dos clones mientras una gran cantidad de ''ki'' salia despedido de sus manos alzadas al frente.

Naruto vio venir las bolas de energia y concentrandose una energia blancosa lo comenzo a rodear a medida que comenzaba a esquivarlas, mientras su cola se movia de un lado hacia otro casi como bailando, este es un entrenamiento para mejorar sus reflejos, mientras Naruto evade los multiples disparos que van a dar a una buena distancia provocando grandes levantamientos de arena y explosiones mientras crateres quedan con una moderada profundidad debido a las bolas de ''ki''.

Aldea de Kumogakure no sato, faltan 2 dias para que comienzen los examenes chuunin.

Yugito Nii va saltando rapidamente de tejado en tejado, al parecer va a algo muy importante, hace tan solo unos minutos atras llego un anbu, diciendole que el Raikage la necesitaba, eso la llenaba de curiosidad...talves tenga alguna nueva mision para ella, aunque lo que en verdad quiere es ir a presenciar cierto evento en Konoha.

-**Gatita...ahora que vas donde el Raikage, pidele permiso para que te deje ir a ver a ese rubio caliente ****¡****nyaa!-**ronroneaba Nibi en la mente de Yugito pidiendole ir a ver a Naruto.

-_¡__Callate gata pervertida!, yo no quiero ver a Naruto-_le grito en su mente con mucha seriedad, pero su sonrojo solo hacia de su credibilidad algo muy dudoso.

-**Jaja entonces...****¿****por que te sonrojas Gatita?**-pregunto jugetonamente Nibi, enviandole imagenes mentales de cierto rubio, solo usando unos boxers, bueno Nibi solo tuvo que acordarse como fue que vieron a Naruto y modificar un poco esa imagen.

-¡HA DEJAME TRANQUILA!-grito a todo pulmon una roja Yugito, se sonrojo todavia mas al ver como todos se le quedaban mirando como alguna lunatica, Yugito solo desaparecio rapidamente de hay en un sunshin, tenia mucha pena y verguenza que la vieran y claro Nibi solo podia hacer una cosa.

-**jajajajajaja mi estomago me duele jajaja**-morirse de la risa, como le encantaba hacer sonrojar a su rubia Jinchuriki.

Una vez Yugito habia llegado a la oficina del Raikage, se sorprendio de que tambien Bee estuviera hay, adoptando su clasica seriedad se paro frente a su musculoso lider.

-¿Para que me ha mandado a llamar Raikage-sama?-pregunto con seriedad Yugito, pero ese tinte rosa en sus mejillas se le hacia dudoso a Bee y A, si tan solo supieran que Nibi todavia le enviaba imagines cada vez mas subidas de tono del rubio y que ella esta haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse como una manzana de roja.

-¡Yea bro!, apurate que yo tengo que dar un concierto, para dar entretenimiento al pueblo ¡yea!-intento una muy mala rima Bee, mientras a los presentes se les formaba una gota en sus nucas y el Hachibi en su interior solo negaba a las acciones de su Jinchuriki.

-Bee si me demandan de nuevo por tu culpa, ¡te matare!-exclamo con enojo el Raikage, pero decidio tranquilizarse e ir al punto importante-..la razon es por que he decidido ir a Konoha para presenciar los examenes chuunin y ustedes dos seran mis escoltas...-informo A, sorprendiendo a los Jinchurikis.

-¡Ho yea!, podre ver de nuevo a mi equipo-dijo Bee con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bee y A solo estaban pensando en los diferentes escenarios en Konoha y solo podian sonreir, sin embargo fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al sentir un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, volvieron su vista al origen del ruido y hay vieron a Yugito Nii la mujer mas seria y casi fria de todas las kunoichis con una gran sonrisa y un gran charco de sangre saliendo de su nariz, al parecer Yugito no soporto mas las imagenes que le enviaba Nibi y termino desmayada.

-¿C-cuan-ndo...partim-mos?-pregunto Yugito tratando de sonar seria mientras habian dos grandes tapones de confort en su nariz, al parecer ya se habia recuperado.

-Hoy mismo para poder llegar justo para el dia de los examanes-dijo A levantandose y diriguiendose a la salida y claro como todo buen Raikage que es lo hizo...destruyendo el muro.

Fronteras de Konogakure no sato y Sunagakure no sato, falta un 1 dia para los examenes chuunin.

Podemos ver como varios jounin estan escoltando a una persona los jounin usando unas grandes gabardinas cafes ocultando todo su cuerpo y mascaras ocultando sus rostros mientras en su frente la bandana de la aldea oculta de la arena, en medio de todos esos jounin un tipo con largas vestimentas blancas mientras en su cabeza reposa el sombrero que lo identifica como el Yondaime Kazekage, todos ellos se estan diriguiendo a la aldea de Konoha, llegando al ritmo que llevan justo para el dia de las finales.

-_Pronto sensei, pronto...lo podre asesinar kukukuku_-penso con maldad el ''Kazekage'', siendo en realidad el traidor Orochimaru, siendo escoltado por sus mas fieles subordinados, nombrados los 4 del sonido.

El grupo siguio avanzando con calma hacia la aldea de Konoha, sin saber que sus planes podrian cambiar la historia de todo el mundo y provocar graves consecuencias.

El gran dia Konohagakure no sato, inicio de los examenes chuunin.

Hoy es el gran dia en Konoha, la gente de Konoha paseba de un lado hacia otro mas que alegres, los murmullos de las personas se escuchaban asi como tambien algunos corrian hacia un punto en especifico...el estadio de Konoha, donde ya gran parte de los participantes se habian reunido.

Una figura se venia acercando a Konoha a paso calmado, vistiendo botas de combate de color azul oscuro, pantalones naranja oscuro, una especie de cinturon azul, una chaqueta naranja oscura del mismo color que los pantalones, debajo de esta una polera azul oscura muñequeras azules, ojos negros, pelo negro en un peinado que desafia la gravedad, en su cabeza un extraño objeto flotando como una especie de aureola dorada.

-Mmm con que este lugar es donde se encuentra Broly...solo pude llegar al planeta con mi tecnica, sin embargo no pude aparecer al lado de el...¡yo queria un combate emocionante!-exclamo Goku, sintiendo el ''Ki'' de ''Broly'', de manera muy tenue, al parecer lo estaba ocultando muy bien, sin embargo un civil que habia oido la exclamacion de Goku se fue hacia el.

-Ho claro que hoy se veran combates muy emocionantes, jeje sobre todo el primer combate de el Hyuuga v/s el demonio, el chico Hyuuga barrera el piso con esa cosa-dijo alegremente el civil imaginando como golpearian al chico demonio.

-Mmm ¿que clase de combates?-pregunto Goku, sintiendo como ese sujeto despedia mucho odio de su ser, sin embargo lo decidio ignorar y tratar de sacarle informacion, total el esta muerto y no debe interferir con el desarollo de este mundo.

-¿Acaso no has venido a ver las finales de los examenes chuunin?-pregunto el civil alzando una ceja, sino estaba hay entonces...¿por que dice que quiere un combate?.

-¿Examenes...chuunin?...¿que es, eso se come?-pregunto Goku babeando, al imaginarse una deliciosa comida.

-¿Es enserio?...-pregunto extrañado el civil, pero luego fijandose bien en las ropas del sujeto supuso que se trataba de algun ''extranjero''-...los examenes chuunin es un evento que se realiza cada cierto tiempo, donde los gennin muestran sus habilidades en un torneo para ver cual es apto para chuunin-dio una sencilla explicacion el sujeto.

-Es como ''el torne de las artes marciales'' de la tierra-murmuro Goku para si mismo-...oye y ¿como me puedo inscribir en ese torneo?-pregunto con mucha emocion Goku al imaginarse volver a participar en un torneo.

-Lo siento Extranjero-san, pero en ellos solo pueden participar los gennin-dijo el sujeto destruyendo la emocion de Goku-pero si quieres puedes verlos,...es en ese lugar, podras ver como matan al demonio jajaj-rio con malicia el sujeto antes de darse la vuelta y marchar en direccion al estadio.

Goku lo miro por un momento con enojo, tuvo ganas de golpearlo pero se tranqulizo, no debia meterse en los asuntos de este planeta, fue con esa condicion que pudo venir en primer lugar, suspirando se encamino con direccion a la dichosa edificacion, perdiendose entre la multitud.

En el estadio de Konoha las cosas eran por demas interesantes, una gran cantidad de espectadores esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de los examanes chuunin, las gradas rugian ante el bullicio de las personas, un conocido pelinegro estaba entremedio de ellas, justo al lado de dos chicas, una de cabello rubio y ojos azules siendo Ino Yamanaka y la otra de cabello rosado y gran frente, ojos verde, siendo Sakura Haruno.

En el palco mas alto estaban reunidos, las personas mas importantes, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze estaba sentado en su asiento privilegiado de Kage, mientras miraba analiticamente a los participantes, atras suyo estaba su predescesor Hiruzen Sarutobi y su maestro Jiraiya el gama sennin, todos metidos en sus pensamientos.

-_Estan casi todos, solo faltan el Uchiha y Naruto, como lo sospechaba Naruto esta muerto_-pensaba el Hokage, pero lo mas extraño es que no demostraba tristeza.

-_Menma ya se encuentra hay jejeje demuestrales que tu eres el chico de la profecia y traeras el orden a este mundo jeje...aun que todavia no entiendo esa parte de ''sera entrenado por el legendario, el que alguna vez fue temido por su propio padre, y heredera su poder'', __¿__me pregunto quien sera ese legendario sujeto que entrenara a Menma?-_pensaba el sennin Jiraiya, mientras miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo a Menma.

-_¿__Donde estara Naruto-kun?...durante todo este tiempo, no lo he visto...ni siquiera cuando lo estube buscando para entrenarlo-_pensaba el viejo Hiruzen.

Con el Kazekage las cosas eran distintas este se encontraba un poco nervioso por la prescencia de cierto individuo, aunque no tanta, teniendo el ''Edo Tensei (Resurrecion)'' con el podria facilmente lidiar con todos ellos, aunque tenia que reconocer que le causaba curiosidad por que se encontraba aqui.

-_El Raikaga A, __¿__me pregunto que hara aqui?...bueno no es como si le representara mucho problema a alguno de los antiguos Hokages kukukuku-_reia en su mente el perverso sennin de las serpientes en su dizfras de Kazekage-..._muy pronto te matare sensei_-pensaba con rencor y mirando con odio a su antiguo mentor.

Un poco mas alejados de ellos se encontraba el Yondaime Raikage A que miraba como el equipo de Bee actuaba como siempre, Karui golpeando a Omoi y este sufriendo ataques de paranoia y una fria Samui que solo mantenia su habitual seriedad, aunque en estos momentos algo mas ocupaba su mente.

-_Segun la descripcion de Yugito, el chico es rubio de ojos azules y unas marcas en cada lado de su cara parecidas a las del segundo Hokage...sin embargo no veo a ninguno con esa descripcion_-pensaba A, tratando de encontrar con la vista a Naruto.

-**Oye gatita, ****¿****el rubio caliente todavia no se ve?**-le preguntaba una mas que aburrida Nibi a una seria Yugito que estaba, demasiado atenta buscando a Naruto con la mirada que no le presto atencion a su biju.

-_¿__Donde estara?...tiene que darme la revancha una vez que esto haya acabado-_pensaba Yugito, tratando de encontrar a Naruto, mientras Bee el solo estaba creando nuevas y ''espectaculares'' rimas.

En la arena las cosas eran mas calmadas, todos estaban en fila mientras miraban hacia las tribunas, algunos con emocion, apenados, orgullo, fastidiados...etc.

El primero de la fila; era un chico de cabellos castaños, piel un poco palida, ojos perlados, su banda ninja en la frente con el simbolo de Konoha, viste una chaqueta de color beige, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules, lleva vendado su brazo y pierna derechos, ademas de portar dos bolsas de armas en su pierna una y la otra en su cintura...el es Neji Hyuuga.

-_Al parecer el perdedor de Naruto, todavia no aparece...no importa total es su destino el perder hoy contra mi-_pensaba con arrogancia Neji, mientras cierra sus ojos.

La segunda de la fila es; pelirroja con su cabello hasta la espalda, piel un poco palida ojos azules, rostro de facciones finas, pechos copa B, cintura estrecha y redondo trasero, vistiendo una chaqueta roja con frangas blancas, su banda ninja en la frente con el simbolo de konoha, pantalones anbu negro, en su pierna derecha un porta shuriken y en su cintura una bolsa de armas ninja, por ultimo las tipicas sandalias ninjas...ella es Akane Namikaze-Uzumaki.

-_¿__Todavia no llega?...__¿__donde estas Oni-san?_-pensaba con preocupacion Akane, tratando de sentir el chacra de Naruto, pero no podia encontrar el clasico y calido chacra de su hermano, aunque si sentia uno que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, pero era un poco diferente al de Naruto.

Siguiendo con la fila, la tercera; la siguiente es pelinegra, piel palida, ojos negros, labios ligeramente pintados con labial rojo, su cabello llega hasta un poco mas abajo de su espalda, pechos copa C, cintura estrecha, redondo trasero, vistiendo una chaqueta negra con el simbolo de un abanico en su espalda, short hasta medio muslo, tipicas sandalias ninja de color azul, su banda ninja amarrada en su cuello con el simbolo de Konoha...ella es Tsuki Uchiha.

-_Jejej hoy por fin podre pelear contra ti Akane jeje hoy sera el dia que te derrote_-pensaba Tsuki mirando discretamente a Akane, al parecer ellas siempre han sido rivales.

El cuarto de la fila; el siguiente es un chico, que al parecer es el mas alto de todos vistiendo una gran gabardina que le tapa hasta la nariz, solo dejando al descubierto sus lentes redondos y oscuros, su banda ninja en su frente con el simbolo de konoha, sus manos en el bolsillo, piel clara, cabello espeso negro, porta-shuriken en su pierna, sandalias zules ninja...el es Shino Aburame.

-_Mis insectos sienten una extraña energia proveniendo de dos fuentes una se acerca rapidamente y la otra esta por el publico...__¿__quienes seran?-_pensaba el chico de lentes mientras trataba de encontrar las fuentes de dicho poder.

El quinto de la fila; este chico es el mas raro de todos, vistiendo un expandex verde, grandes y pronunciadas cejas, uno juraria que en cualquier momento se saldrian de su cara y comenzarian a alejarse como una especie de gusano, sus ojos son redondos, corte de tazon, su banda ninja a modo de cinturon con el simbolo de konoha...el es Rock Lee.

-¡MIREME GAI-SENSEI HARE ARDER MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD CONVIRTIENDOME EN CHUUNIN!-grito a todo pulmon Lee mientras fuego sale de sus ojos, en las gradas un tipo que pareciera la version adulta de Lee solo tenia lagrimas en foma de cataratas en sus ojos mientras levantaba el pulgar.

Siguiendo con la descripcion sigamos con el sexto; es una chica rubia su pelo es corto, ojos color celeste, sus labios tienen ligero lapiz labial de color rojo, pechos copa D, un gran escote, chaqueta azul oscuro dejando ver un gran escote, pantalones anbu negro, su banda ninja en su frente con el simbolo de Kumo, en su cintura un Tanto...ella es Samui.

-_Demonios como me duelen los hombros...__¿__me pregunto por que sera?-_pensaba la rubia chica masajeandose los hombros buscando reconfortarse y aliviar el dolor.

Continuando con el septimo; se trata de una chica, cabellos rubios con ligeros mechones rojos, su cabello hasta la espalda, ojos azules, pechos copa A, cintura estrecha y redondo trasero, vistiendo una chaqueta color crema, pantalones morados oscuro estilo anbu, tipicas sandalias ninja azules, su banda ninja amarrada en su brazo derecho, con el simbolo de Konoha...ella es Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki.

-_Naruto-nii, todavia no llega...si no se apresura lo descalificaran-_pensaba con preocupacion Akari.

Siguiendo con el octavo; se trata de un chico, de extrañas vestimentas, un poco encorbado, en su brazo una especie de maquina de multiples agujeros, su rostro casi todo vendado dejando solo un ojo al descubierto, su banda ninja en su frente con el simbolo de Oto...el es Dosu.

-_Ve hasta donde he llegado yo solo Orochimaru...no lo necesito, matare a mi oponente y luego matare a su precioso Uchiha-_pensaba con rencor el sujeto, mientras se llenaba de deseos vengativos.

Siguiendo con el noveno; peinado en forma de piña cabello oscuro, aspecto aburrido y bostezando, polera de rejillas debajo de su chaqueta de color gris con bordes verdes, su banda ninja con el simbolo de Konoha atada en su brazo...el es Shikamaru Nara.

-zzzzzzzz-al parecer Shikamaru logro lo imposible y esta dormido con los ojos abiertos y de pie.

El decimo; es un chico con un traje negro de cuerpo entero, con un circulo rojo en su pecho, una capucha de color negro con orejas similar a un gato, en su frente la banda ninja de Suna, su cara pintada...el es Subaku no Kankuro.

-_Hay solo espero no tener que pelar contra Gaara...Temari fue vencia en las preliminares por esa chica pelirroja de Kumo...bueno no importa eso no estropeara los planes-_pensaba con un poco de nervios Kankuro mirando disimuladamente a un pelirrojo de mirada asesina.

El onceavo; un chico, pelo corto puntiagudo de color blanco, ojos negros, piel oscura, un chupetin en su boca, una katana en su cintura, vistiendo un pantalon negro y chaqueta azul oscura, tipicas sandalias shinobi azules, su banda ninja en su frente con el simbolo de Kumo...el es Omoi, discipulo de Killer Bee.

-¿Por que estara aqui, Raikage-sama?...y si vino a ver a un gennin en especifico y si ese gennin es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que puede darle pelea a el, ¿y si hacen enojar a ese gennin?, nos atacaria y mataria a todos y si...-Omoi ya estaba sufriendo otro ataque de paranoia, aunque algunas veces resultan acertadas.

Siguiendo con el doceavo; es un chico pelirrojo, con notables ojeras en sus ojos, en su frente arriba del ojo un kanji con el significado de ''amor'' el rasgo mas distintivo seria esa gran calabaza que tenia en su espalda...el es Subaku no Gaara.

-**¡****Siento una energia poderosa!...****¡****busca a esa persona poderosa y matala!**-se escuchaba un enloquecido biju de una cola en la mente de Gaara.

-Si madre-respondia Gaara tratando de encontrar al dueño de ese poder, sin embargo no podia.

La ultima de la fila era una chica pelirroja de ojos dorados, piel oscura, esbelta figura, pechos copa A, no muy grandes, sin embargo en contraste con sus pechos lo compensa con un carnoso y levantado trasero, una katana amarrada a su espalda, en su frente la banda con el simbolo de Kumo...ella es Karui.

-_Este tipo de mi lado me da escalofrios...__¡__mierda me esta mirando!...__¡__deja de mirarme sicopata!-_pensaba la pelirroja enojandose debido a su caracter volatil.

Esos eran todos los participantes que lograron pasar a las finales, del examen chuunin, todos dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si mismos con tal de llegar a convertirse en chuunin, el nuevo sensor del examen dio unos pasos al frente, el sensor se llama Genma, se volteo hacia los participantes.

-¡MUY BIEN QUE EL TORNEO DE LOS EXAMENES CHUUNIN COMIENCEN!-grito el tipo, mirando discretamente al Hokage que asintio, el publico rugio en las gradas ansiosos de que comenzaran los combates-¡que los demas participantes se vayan a las gradas a esperar su turno y que en este campo solo queden los gennin, Neji Hyuuga y Naruto Namikaze!-exclamo Genma pero no tan fuerte como al principio.

Todos los participantes asintieron y lentamente se comenzaron a ir hacia las gradas a esperar su turno, mientras en la arena solo quedo Neji.

-¿Donde esta Naruto Namikaze?-pregunto Genma a Neji, sin ambargo este nego con la cabeza, el no tenia poque saber donde estaba Naruto.

Luego de unos minutos en los que el rubio no aparecia y la gente comenzaba a impacientarse por la demora de Naruto, los abucheos comenzaron.

-¡Que comience el combate!-

-¡¿A que hora van a pelear?!-

-¡El demonio se acobardo!-

-¡Buuu que comiencen a pelear!-

Esos y muchos mas eran los abucheos que se escuchaban por todo el estadio, Genma miro al Hokage y este solo asintio, dandole a entender que tendria que descalificar a Naruto, Akane y Akari estaban preocupadas por que Naruto seria descalificado, Sakura y Ino, solo decian cosas sobre que Naruto se acobardo al saber que tarde o temprano se enfrentaria a ''Sasuke-kun'', Lee solo decia cosas que Naruto apareceria y que haria estallar sus llamas de la juventud, Kushina solo estaba muy triste al parecer Naruto si fue asesinado, sin embargo la voz del sensor saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Como Naruto Namikaze no ha aparecido me temo que tendre que...-habia comenzado a hablar Genma sin embargo una voz proveniente de la entrada a la arena lo detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya ustedes si que no tienen ni un poco de paciencia-dijo una voz proveniente la entrada pero no se podia distinguir nada mas que una silueta, dado que la misma puerta le dada sombra a la entrada y no se podia distinguir nada, salio a paso calmado y cuando aparecio en escena todos contuvieron el aliento.

* * *

-Y se acabo jejejej, como no tengo mucho que decir me despido-dijo el autor despidiendose al agitar las mano.

-¡si adios y dejen algun review!-expreso alegremente la pelirroja mientras se despedia.

Atte:Rey96.

pd:¿que ira a pasar ahora con la llegada de Goku al planeta shinobi?...¿como reccionara la gente ante la cola de naruto?...¿se esperaban a Lee, en las finales?.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a toda/os.

-Como siempre su autor y escritor de fic Rey96, les trae una actualización de este fic que se que muchos han esperado por un largoooo tiempo y mi explicacion de por que no habia actualizado...bueno eso ya se los habia explicado en mi otra historia que actualice hace no mucho jejejeje-el autor se reclina en su silla y unas curiosas marcas de cortes y demas cicatrices he incluso todavia vendajes son visibles en su cuerpo.

-¡Asi es hoy habra una gran batalla!-exclamaba con emocion cierta pelirroja de nombre Sara, mientras dada saltitos de emocion que movian de forma casi hipnotica sus grandes senos.

-Asi es...hoy veran una gran paliza a cierto Hyuga jajaja...pero antes de eso contestare los muchos review que me llegaron jejeje en serio que son muchos y yo con toda la emocion del mundo los contestare todos jejejeje-el autor comienza leer y contestar review como loco, mientras humo sale del teclado y sus manos son apenas visibles.

* * *

**Dark-feel: **vale creo que lo hare jejeje en realidad no se me había ocurrido jejeje.

**Alexandert cross: **jajaja bueno yo tampoco tengo idea dde cuantos review has dejado pero me alegra que lo hayas echo jejej, en cuanto al cabello de naruto esa respuesta saldrá hoy jejej si se transformara en super saiyajin bueno eso es un echo pero todavía no jejej, en cuanto a la transformación de mono tengo una sorpresa que se verán en futuros capítulos jejeje, un saludo para los dos y espero sigan leyendo el fic jejeje.

**Jkl: **aquí esta el capitulo compañero no desesperes jeje.

**Luis Fernando salamanca amaya: **de las que nombraste la mayoría estará, pero como ya había especificado en capítulos anteriores la sobre hinata todavía no estoy seguro.

**Guest1: **¡si aquí estoy no me he muerto jeje!.

**Frank senju: **compañero como ya había dicho antes en estos momentos me encuentro sin computador por lo tanto mis actualizaciones no serán rapidas pero almenos siempre tendrán un capitulo asegurado todos los meses, esto es solo hasta que me compre uno nuevo jeje.

**Guest2: **gracias por leer compañero y espero no defraudar con el capitulo de hoy.

**Dantexq: **lamento la demora pero aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo jeje.

**Tekaiiarex: **enserio lamento la demora, pero mis razones ya las di jejeje espero y sigas leyendo el fic.

**Naruto98: **compañero lamento la demora….pero aquí tengo el capitulo jejeje espero lo disfrutes.

**Pikazor: **jajajaj compañero eso esta mas que echo jejeje.

**Guest3: **compañero pensare eso jejej me suena muy atractiva la idea de que este videl jejej pero eso es muy pronto, ahora hay que concentrarse en los exámenes chunnin.

**Guest4: **amigo pensare esas propuestas de chicas….ha demonios a quien engaño…claro que estarán jajaja.

**Leme748: **aquí tienes el capitulo, ¡que lo disfrutes!.

**Roy4:** jaja espero y que eso no suceda…pero los "accidentes" pueden pasar jeje.

**Agusman: **compañero claro que naruto podrá transformarce, pero no todo es fácil en la vida jejejeje y si ese shikamaru es todo un caso jajaa.

**Alex012: **aquí esta el capitulo bro, espero lo disfrutes.

**Sakurita preciosa: **jajaja eso dalo por echo…(risa pervertida)…pero por el momento nos centraremos en los exámenes chunnin.

**Fucktheemos: **lamento la tardanza jeje y si me gusta hacerlos sufrir jeje.

**Sire-uchiha18: **jejej en realidad eso no se me ocurrio…pero que puedo decir me gusta hacerlos sufrir ejej.

**xix-all: **jajaj si no puedes asesinarme o te quedas sin capitulo jajaja na enserio, aquí esta el capitulo espero y lo disfrutes.

**Fenix92: **aquí esta el capitulo espero lo disfrutes.

**Alexzero: **jejej eso tendras que averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo dado que ahora me concentrare en la batalla.

**Pirata eli-sama nohamsen hyrul: **bueno eso demonio puede que pase jejej la gente de konoha es muy cerrada.

**Uzu no kami: **no te preocupes compañero mientras sigas leyendo el fic soy feliz jejej pero no estaría mal un review…bueno yo solo digo jajaja.

**Karlosgoyo: **jejej eso de la transformación de mono, bueno puede que sea lo mas probale que suceda jejej aunque ahora solo e concentrare en los exámenes.

**Silber : **aquí esta el capitulo espero lo disfrutes.

**Coronadomontes: **compañero yo siempre escuchare a mis lectores jeje en cuanto a lo de los villanos, por ahora solo concentrémonos en los exámenes.

**FGM: **como lo dije en los principios de el fic yo no hare a un naruto dios que elimina a todos sus enemigos y a quien se le cruce por enfrente, naruto será poderoso si, pero no invencible, además de que lo que escribo en los capítulos es necesario para el otro, y si quieres ver batalla mejor lee este capitulo jejeje.

**Aliteru: **tienes razón Naruto y Goku harán rico a Ichiraku y luego pelearan ajaja, y la cola bueno esa reaccion se vera hoy jeje.

**Aoi black: **compañero esas reacciones se verán en el capitulo de hoy, espero y lo disfrutes.

**Chivotenkai: **jajaj si tienes razón pobre raikage jeje y si te lo preguntas me gusta hacerlos sufrir wuajajaja.

**Savitarsurffer: **que puedo decir en mi defensa….bueno nada asi soy yo ajaja

* * *

-Con los review contestados pasemos a la parte que mas odio T-T-.

* * *

**Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto asi como tampoco me pertenece Dragon Ball Z, este le pertenece a Akira Toriyama, excepto algunos OC que creare asi como tambien algunas tecnicas originales jeje.

-**Hola a todos**-demonio/invocación hablando.

-**_Hola a todos_**-demonio/invocación pensando.

-_Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos/también cuando ocurre una escena flashback.

* * *

Capitulo 5: La Técnica mas Debil.

Casi todo el estadio de Konoha entro en silencio, solo interrumpido por algunos murmullos provenientes de los mismos espectadores, mientras veían caminar lentamente a un joven de almenos 15 años de edad, camino tranquilamente y a paso calmado hasta el centro de la arena, con los brazos entrelazados a la altura del pecho, bueno eso seria normal si no fuera por las "extravagantes" ropas que estaba usando.

El chico vestia unos pantalones blancos con varias arrugas que le daban cierto estilo, por encima de los pantalones blancos una especie de manto o tela roja caia hasta las rodillas, unas botas de combate de color dorado que producian un cierto sonido cada vez que el chico daba algun paso dandole un toque ciertamente espeluznante (como el sonido de Broly o la mayoria de los villanos de DBZ al caminar), unos brazaletes de color dorado en sus muñecas y un collar tambien colgando de su cuello que se balanceada libremente por sus pectorales dado que en su cintura para arriba su cuerpo estaba al desnudo dejando a la vista sus músculos que no eran exagerados sino del tamaño adecuado, en su cintura colgando la banda ninja con el simbolo de la aldea de Konoha, en su rostro tenia una pequeña marca a cada lado de sus mejillas con un cierto parecido a las de Tobirama Senju, sus ojos azules fijos en Neji Hyūga, dos mechones de cabello cayendole por los costados de su cara de color negro, su cabello casi en su totalidad negro, con solo unos mechones rubios aunque seguramente desaparecerán con el tiempo, pero lo mas llamativo por no decir extravagante era una cola de color marron saliendo de su espalda baja, la cola se movia de un lado a otro como bailando de emocion.

El extraño chico llego hasta estar a unos metros del Hyūga, mientras su cola se enrollaba en su cintura, todo siguio en silenco por un par de momentos mas, hasta que el examinador o sensor del examen decidio que era suficientemente de tanto dramatismo aclarándose la garganta decidio hablar.

-¡EJEM!...si no es mucha molestia, me podrias decir...¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Genma, tratando de no mirar la cola del pelinegro cosa que parecia imposible.

-Mi nombre es...Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-respondio Naruto tranquilamente, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el estadio lo escuchara aunque no escucharon lo que murmuro después por lo bajo-almenos por ahora...-murmuro Naruto con clara irritacion al decir esos apellidos.

Como era de esperarse Genma ensancho un poco los ojos al igual que la mayoria de los espectadores si no es que todos, nuevamente el estadio entro en un profundo silencio, en el palco de los Kages, Minato tenia sus ojos abiertos un poco fuera de lo normal dado que el creyo que Naruto habia muerto y los abrio un poco mas debido a la nueva apariencia de Naruto y sobretodo en ver la nueva "extremidad" del pelinegro.

-_¡__Esto no puede ser!...Naruto esta vivo...__¡¿__pero por que rayos tiene "eso_"?!-se preguntaba mentalmente un desconcertado Minato mirando fijamente la cola de Naruto.

_-__¡__Tiene cola!...__¿__acaso el Ky__ū__bi tomo posecion de su cuerpo?-_ pensaba un nervioso Jiraiya mirando con cierto temor a Naruto-_aunque tengo que reconocer que tiene estilo_-penso Jiraiya con una sonrisa al ver el estilo de Naruto.

-_No es la gran cosa...su poder no supera al de Sasuke-kun...aunque tengo que reconocer que esa cola me causa curiosidad...sobre todo por que no es de zorro...quizas lo mate y lo analize kukukuku_-penso el "Kazekage" quien en realidad era Orochimaru.

-Yugito...¿ese es el chico?-pregunto en un susurro A, a la rubia jinchuriki, que no le hacia ni caso dado que estaba muy ocupada mirando fijamente al pelinegro, el Raikage solo nego con la cabeza.

-En efecto es el, Bro. aunque su apariencia a cambiado puedo ver que sus ojos y marcas son las mismas-respondio en un susurro Bee, al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba, tambien pudo distinguir un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajando por su nariz.

-**Al parecer Nibi a corrompido a Yugito**-comento el gran Bijū de ocho colas negando con la cabeza a la gran perversión de la gata de dos colas, que solo estornudo en la mente de Yugito.

A solo asintio a eso sin contar con la cola que era un gran distintivo que ese era el chico al que habia venido a ver, A se acomodo en su asiento y siguió observamdo con mucha atención la arena del estadio.

_-Naruto-kun se ve muy bien_...-pensaba una sonrojada Yugito mirando atentamente a Naruto...demasiado atentamente, ni cuenta se dio del subfijo que uso en el nombre del pelinegro.

**-****¡****Hooo!...mi pequeña gatita...ya se a convertido en toda una gata...-**decia Nibi en el interior de Yugito mientras sonreia y se limpiaba una lagrima falsa de su ojo, lagrima de orgullo su arduo trabajo de perversion había dado sus frutos-**aunque no se ve nada mal**-dijo Nibi mirando a Naruto atraves de los ojos de Yugito, mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a ronronear.

Por el lado de los espectadores que se encontraban en las tribunas algunas personas tenian pensamientos o formulaciones muy parecidos.

-Naruto no se ve nada mal...quizas y le permita invitarme a salir-decia una rubia de ojos azules con cierta arrogancia comiendose con la mirada al antes rubio siendo esta chica de nombre Ino Yamanaka-aunque se que no supera a Sasuke-kun...despues de todo estamos hablando de Naruto...el idiota de la generación-.

-En eso tienes razon Ino-cerda...Naruto no se compara a Sasuke-kun...solo cambio su apariencia-apoyo una pelirrosada que estaba sentada al lado de Ino, siendo esta Sakura Haruno.

Goku que estaba sentado tras Sakura y Ino escucho toda la conversación de las anteriormente nombras y lo unico que pudo hacer fue mirar detalladamente al guerrero en la arena.

_-__¿__Que es esto?...__¿__el es Broly?...no...su "Ki" se siente distinto...__¿__que sera?-_se pregunto mentalmente un confundido Goku.

_-__¡__Oye Goku!-_resono una voz en la mente de Goku, una muy conocida por el.

_-¿Eres tu Kaio-sama?-_pregunto Goku de forma mental.

_-Asi es Goku_-confirmo Kaio-sama_-Goku puedes sentirlo ¿verdad?-_pregunto Kaio-sama.

-_Asi es Kaio-sama ese chico en la arena posee el "Ki" de Broly ¿pero a la misma vez no? ¿Qué significa esto Kaio-sama?-_pregunto un verdaderamente confundido Goku.

-_Hn, tienes razón ese joven posee el "Ki" de Broly_-confirmo Kaio-sama-_es solo una teoria pero es probable que ese chico haya echo una especie de "Fusión" con Broly absorbiendo sus poderes y cambiando su apariencia y convirtiéndose en un "Saiyajin"-_trato de explicar su teoría Kaio-sama del norte.

-_Asi como lo que hizo "Picoro" con ese Namek de nombre "Nell"-dijo Goku a lo que Kaio-sama asintió en acuerdo-pero no entiendo, cuando Picoro y Nell se "Fusionaron" Picoro solo gano un increíble aumento de su "Ki", o sea que Nell solo se transformo en "Ki" y conocimiento para Picoro, de echo el no cambio su apariencia en lo mas minimo y conservo su personalidad intacta, ¿Por qué este chico si tuvo cambios en su cuerpo al haberse fusionado con Broly?-_pregunto mentalmente un extrañado Goku.

-_Goku, recuerda que Nell y Picoro eran de la misma raza, la Namek, por eso Picoro no sufrio cambios en su apariencia. además en este tipo de Fusión el objetivo es "mejorar" al que esta recibiendo el poder, por eso ese chico tiene esos cambios, seguramente la sangre de Saiyajin de Broly fue la mas adecuada para correr por su venas, haciéndolo un Saiyajin_-explico Kaio-sama, Goku asintió en comprensión.

-_Eso quiere decir que ahora hay un nuevo Saiyajin en el universo. ¡me muero de ganas por pelear contra el!-_exclamo en su mente Goku, al momento que su conexión mental con Kaio-sama se cortaba y su atención volvia a la arena.

Un par de puestos lejos de Sakura, Ino y Goku se encontraban varias personas, siendo estas Hinata Hyuga, que solo jugaba con sus dedos con un marcado sonrojo en su cara mirando demasiado atentamente la arena, Kiba Inuzuka y su perro Akamaru, este hablando a su perro para que se tranquilize dado que el pequeño Can estaba temblando visiblemente, siguiendo con los espectadores también es visible una mujer de almenos unos 35 años de edad dado que en su cara ya eran visible unas pequeñas arrugas, de pelo negro y ojos igualmente negros como la mas oscura noche, siendo esta Mikoto Uchiha que solo veía de reojo como la persona a su lado soltaba pequeñas lagrimas, siendo la persona que lloraba Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto vio un cierto brillo en los ojos de su amiga aunque no supo identificarlo.

-Kushi-chan, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Mikoto con preocupación al ver como su amiga estaba llorando.

-Si Miko-chan….snif….¡estoy mejor que nunca-ttebane!-respondio con felicidad Kushina, Mikoto solo asintió, dado que hace días que su amiga no le decía que se sentía feliz y ella no es una de esas personas que miente.

Siguiendo observando el estadio nos trasladamos a la zona donde se encuentran los jefes de clanes, aunque esta vez solo nos centraremos en dos, el Hyuga y Uchiha, ambos lideres de clanes con su respectivo heredero sentado al lado suyo, siendo en este caso Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan Hyuga y su heredera Hanabi Hyuga. con el Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha y su heredero Itachi Uchiha.

-Ese mocoso demonio no se puede sobreponer al poder de un Hyuga, fíjate bien Hanabi, ahora veras en acción los poderes de un Hyuga-comento con arrogancia Hiashi.

-Si, Padre-respondio una Hanabi de 13 años de edad, mientras activaba su "Byakugan (visión pura)" para poder observar mejor la batalla-_hnn, se ve lindo con esa colita_-penso Hanabi mirando la cola de Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro de facciones delicadas.

_-Al parecer el Kyubi cambio un poco el cuerpo del "Jinchuriki (sacrificio humano)"-_penso Fugaku Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y disimuladamente le ordenaba a sus escoltas que estuvieran preparados ante un posible ataque al publico por parte del "demonio".

_-veamos que tanto has mejorado durante todo este tiempo, Naruto-kun-_penso Itachi Uchiha con su habitual rostro sin emociones y mirando analíticamente a Naruto.

Pero sin duda los que mas impresionados ante el cambio de Naruto eran los que se encontraban en la zona reservada para los participantes, claro algunos solo lo ignoraron dado que no conocían suficientemente al pelinegro como para conocer como era antes, pero algunos como compañeros y amigos del rubio solo tenían un gran asombro en ver el cambio tan radical en el ahora pelinegro.

-¡Wow Naruto-Nii se ve increíble!-exclamo Akari con un notable sonrojo en su cara mientras se comia con la mirada a Naruto-creo que me he enamorado…todavía mas-murmuro Akari mirando con cierta lujuria a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-exclamo una schokeada y enojada Akane, que solo reacciono por inercia al haber escuchado que alguien se había enamorado de "SU" hermano.

-Problematicas-comento Shikamaru quien veía como akane le exigía respuestas a Akari que solo desviaba la mirada, un poco sonrojada.

-_Vamos, Naruto-kun que luego de patearle el culo a Akane quiero pelear contigo, como en los viejos tiempos_-penso una sonrojada Tsuki Uchiha observando con hambre de batalla al pelinegro.

_-Asi que la extraña energía que sentían mis insectos provenía de Naruto-san-_penso el Aburame mientras se ajustaba sus gafas oscuras.

**-Ese sujeto…¡tienes que matarlo!...¡¿me oiste idiota?!-**exclamo un enloquecido Shukaku en la mente de Gaara.

-Si, Madre-respondio en tono mecanico Gaara.

Volviendo a la arena.

Genma miro un momento mas a Naruto y luego repitió el proceso mirando a Neji, asintió para si mismo mientras caminaba hasta posicionarse entre ambos.

-Muy bien-mirando a ambos-conocen las reglas, el combate se acaba si su oponente se rinde o se muere, pero yo puedo parar la pelea en caso de que sea necesario y no lamentar muertes inecesarias,¡¿entendieron?!-pregunto con voz de mando Genma mientras paseaba el Senbon en su boca, Naruto y Neji solo asintieron-muy bien si están listos...¡COMIENZEN!-exclamo Genma mientras dada un salto para alejarse y no molestar, el estadio rugio de emoción al ver al sensor dar inicio de la batalla. La primera pelea de el examen Chunin acaba de comenzar.

-Aunque hayas cambiado tu apariencia no significa que hayas aumentado tu poder, ¡es tu destino el perder hoy contra mi!-exclamo Neji con arrogancia y mirando con una sonrisa altanera a Naruto.

-Es cierto que cambie mi apariencia y no me explico el cambio en mi cabello-dijo Naruto tomándose un mechon de cabello y observándolo un momento-pero no tienes como saber o comprobar el alcance de mi poder si es que no peleas contra mi-desafio Naruto a Neji, manteniendo una actitud tranquila ante la sorpresa de varios, Neji solo fruncio el ceño con irritación contenida.

-"¡Byakugan! (visión pura)"-exclamo Neji al momento que en los alrededores de sus ojos se enmarcaran varias venas, el "Byakugan" se encuentra activado, ante la curiosidad de Goku.

Naruto solo tenso sus musculos al ver como el Hyuga activaba su Doujutsu, esperaría el primer ataque para ver el poder de su contrincante, Neji sonrio con superioridad.

-_Lo acabare con solo una tecnica-_penso con confianza Neji, al mismo tiempo que tomaba posición de ataque.

-¡No puede ser, esa postura!-exclamo un sorprendido Hiashi, viendo como Neji tomaba una postura de ataque en especifico.

-"Jukenho: Hakke Rokuujuyan Sho (Ocho Trigramas: 64 Palmas)"-susurro Neji al momento que una especie de símbolo yin-yang, aparecía bajo sus pies siendo solo visible para el.

Naruto se puso en posición defensiva esperando por cualquier movimiento o ataque de su contrincante.

-_Según lo que dijo Kakashi…los Hyugas se especializan en el Taijutsu y su ataque va diriguido a cerrar los conductos de chacra de su oponente que pueden ver gracias a su "Byakugan"-_penso Naruto recordando cuando Kakashi explico eso cuando Neji y Hinata se enfrentaron en la torre del bosque de la muerte, sonrio para sus adentro-_pero ahora le tengo una sorpresa…¡yo no uso chacra!-_exclamo en su mente naruto, mientras su sonrisa afloraba al exterior y bajaba a proposito su guardia.

Neji viendo una apertura en la defensa de Naruto no lo penso dos veces antes de lanzarse a usar su "Jūken (Puño Suave)" contra Naruto.

-¡2 Palmas!-exclamo Neji al momento de conectar dos golpes de "Jūken" en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto solo sonrio cuando sintio sus conductos de chacra cerrados, no le importo dejarse golpear por Neji, en realidad esos golpes no le dolian nada, dado que estaban diriguidos con la intencion de cerrarle sus conductos de chacra y no para causarle daño fisico.

-¡8 Palmas!-siguio exclamando Neji, al momento de cerrar un par mas de conductos de chacra, mientras Naruto retrocedia un poco.

-¡16 Palmas!...¡24 Palmas!...¡32 Palmas!...¡40 Palmas!...¡48 Palmas!...¡54 Palmas!...¡62 PALMAS!-exclamo al final en un grito Neji, dando los ultimos dos golpes de su "Jūken" en el cuerpo de Naruto y arrojandolo unos metros lejos levantando polvo al haberse arrastrado por el suelo.

_-¡Vaya!...este chico Hyūga es poderoso...lo derroto en menos de 5 minutos_-penso impresionado Genma, mirando como Naruto no se movia.

-Naruto-Nii...-murmuro con preocupacion Akari viendo como el cuerpo de Naruto no se movia.

-Oni-san...-comento Akane con preocupacion, sin embargo miro con cierto asombro como Naruto se movio un poco...sin embargo las exclamaciones del publico hicieron que frunciera el ceño.

-¡LO DERROTO!-

-¡EL DEMONIO NO ES MAS QUE UN PERDEDOR!-

-¡HYŪGA, HYŪGA!-

Vitoreaba el publico la aparente victoria del Castaño inflandole un poco mas el ego y orgullo.

-Lo ves...cambiar tu apariencia no te hizo mas fuerte...deberias haber dedicado mas tiempo a entrenar en ves de perder tu tiempo en mejorar tu apariencia-afirmó Neji con superioridad, rio un poco al ver como Naruto trataba de ponerse de pie-no podras pararte...he cerrado una gran cantidad de tus conductos de chacra...ya no podras moverte-explico con confianza Neji...sin embargo esa confianza flaqueo un poco al ver (gracias a su Byakugan) como en el cuerpo de Naruto comenzo a correr una extraña energia, si tuviera color Neji afirmaria que era verde esmeralda con destellos dorados.

Repentinamente los vitoreos del publico se detuvieron al ver como lentamente Naruto se ponia de pie, incluso los Kages abrieron un poco sus ojos al ver que el pelinegro se pudiera mover despues de haber recibido el taijutsu de un Hyūga.

-Vaya...con que era verdad...esos ojos tuyos te permiten ver la red y conductos de chacra-hablo Naruto ya de pie limpiandose el polvo que estaba en sus prendas.

-¿Acaso el "Jūken" del Hyūga no le hizo nada?-pregunto a nadien en particular una impresionada Tsuki Uchiha.

-Al parecer no...-respondio una mas calmada Akane, mientras atras suyo Akari estaba con varios chichones visibles y sus ojos en espiral.

Neji dio un paso hacia atras al ver como Naruto dada un paso hacia su direccion, los ojos de Neji y todos los espectadores se abrieron con mucha sorpresa cuando de un momento a otro el pelinegro desaparecio de su vista.

-Aqui-susurro Naruto estando espalda con espalda con Neji.

Neji reacciono y dio un salto para tratar de alejarse de Naruto, mas de nuevo donde antes estaba Naruto de nuevo no habia nada, gracias a su Byakugan fue capaz de encontrarlo, levanto la vista y dio media vuelta y vio a Naruto justo cuando estaba elevandose un par de metros en el aire gracias a un salto, Neji sonrio con arrogancia al tener a Naruto unos metros lejos de el...justo lo que en un principio estaba buscando.

-"Hakke Kusho (Jutsu Blando: Hakke del Vacio)"-exclamo Neji retrocediendo un poco su brazo derecho y concentrando una gran cantidad de chacra y liberandola de golpe contra Naruto.

_-Un golpe de chacra...es como las esferas de "Ki" que yo lanzo...aunque estas no se ven muy fuertes_-penso Naruto viendo o mas bien sintiendo como el golpe de chacra venia hacia el.

-¿Otra vez?...¿como aprendio eso Neji?...¿acaso hemos sido superados por la familia secundaria?-penso en voz alta Hiashi Hyūga.

-¡¿Acaso solo eso tienes?!-exclamo Naruto dejandose caer y ante la incredulidad de Neji y los Hyūga presentes...Naruto rechazo la tecnica de Neji solo dando un manotazo con su mano derecha.

_-__¡__Booom!-_

Resono por todo el estadio un poderoso estruendo, mientras en una de las paredes del estadio una gran cantidad de polvo y escombros caian lentamente, poco a poco el polvo fue despejandose, dejando apreciar un gran agujero en la pared, pero no lo suficientemente grande ni hondo para atravesarla, al mismo tiempo que Naruto caia elegantemente al suelo.

-¡Im-mposible!...¡desviaste mi ataque!-exclamo un Neji con pavor su mejor ataque a larga distancia fue repelido como si se tratara de un mero y sucio mosquito.

antes de que Neji o cualquiera se recuperara de la sorpresa. nuevamente su atención se desvio hacia Naruto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y a mas de alguno se le desencajo la mandibula, la mano derecha de Naruto se encontraba levantada y abierta apuntando hacia Neji...pero por lo que estaban impresionados era por que en la palma de su mano una pequeña esfera se estaba formando, quizas del tamaño de una mazana.

-¡Minato ¿acaso es el "Rasengan (Esfera en Espiral)?!-pregunto un shockeado Jiraiya mirando con cierto nerviosismo la esfera, sin embargo antes de que Minato pudiera contestar la pregunta, alguien mas se adelanto a responderle.

-Te equivocas Jiraiya-hablo Hiruzen Sarutobi atrayendo la atencion de los presentes-...esa esfera...¡no tiene rastro alguno de chacra!-los ojos de todos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-"Kuchiku-Kan Jiko (Destructor de Materia)-exclamó Naruto el nombre de su tecnica y ante el horror de todos la pequeña esfera se expandio y tomo color Verdoso y un potente rayo de poder salio disparado de la palma de Naruto como unico obejetivo...Neji.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo con horror Neji y no viendo tiempo de esquivar solo se le vino una técnica que lo podria salvar en este momento-"Hakesho: Kaiten (Rotacion Celestial)"-exclamo Neji al momento de comenzar a girar sobre su eje y una cupula de chacra se formo alrededor de su cuerpo...Neji estaba usando la máxima tecnica de defensa del clan Hyūga.

_-__¡__BBBBOOOOOOMMM!-_

Resono el golpe por todo el estadio, el edificio temblaba mientras una gran cantidad de polvo ocultaba a los peleadores, ante la expectación de todos incluso Orochimaru se inclino un poco en su lugar para poder ver mejor...de forma lenta el polvo se fue disipando dejando ver una escena increible.

Un gran surco de tierra removida era visible desde unos centimetros lejos de Naruto, haciendose cada ves mas grande a medida que este se alejaba llegando hasta una de las paredes del estadio donde un gran agujero era visible atravesando de lado a lado la pared, mientras en el centro se podia apreciar a un muy cansado y malherido Neji.

La ropa del torso de Neji se fue quedando esa parte de su cuerpo al desnudo mientras sangre escurria de sus pectorales y estomago, sus pies quedaron descalzos y sus pantalones echos girones, ambos brazos apenas y sosteniendose en el aire, su rostro presentaba claras señales de cansancio, su ojo derecho cerrado mientras de su boca corriendo un hilo de sangre al igual que de su cabeza, lo último que Neji escucho antes de caer inconsciente hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con terror.

-...Te felicito...pudiste resistir mi tecnica mas debil...-escucho a Naruto hablar en un susurro que solo alparecer el pudo oir.

-¡El ganador...¡Naruto Nami...-sin embargo antes de que Genma pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que le susurro algo al oido antes de comenzar a alejarse a paso calmado-como decia...el ganador es...¡NARUTO SAIYAJIN!-.

Todos los espectadores que no provenian de la aldea de Konoha entraron en vitores y aplausos para el pelinegro, mientras los de Konoha (vease aldeanos y algunos ninjas) temblaban ligeramente ante la muestra de poder del "chico demonio".

Naruto comenzo a subir lentamente las escaleras con direccion donde se encontraban los demas participantes, mientras en su espalda baja su cola parecia bailar, uno juraria que de alegria por haber ganado facilmente su batalla antes de llegar con los demas participantes escucho al sensor del examen anunciar la siguiente batalla.

-¡Y ahora la segunda batalla de los examenes chūnin!-exclamo Genma no pudiendo evitar la emoción al haber visto recientemente una gran batalla y tiene grandes espectativas para la siguiente al igual que la mayoria de los espectadores.

-¡Tsuki Uchiha v/s Akane Namikaze Uzumaki!-

Escucho Naruto exclamar a Genma también escucho como el publico rugia ante la mencion de las dos chicas mas queridas y admiradas de Konoha...su mente viajo a antiguos recuerdos...

Flash back.

_Un rubio hiperactivo estaba en camino hacia un lugar en especifico caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon corto color azul, mientras levantaba un poco mas de lo necesario sus pies al caminar con sandalias ninja zules, al parecer una forma que al caminar no se haga tan aburrido usando una polera blanca con el dibujo de una flama a la altura del pecho._

_-Haaa...que descanso al fin me logre deshacer de Akari-chan-suspiraba el pequeño rubio con cansancio-ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que pelee contra ese teme. ..__¡__tengo que entrenar para poder vencerlo!...quizas si lo hago Akane-onechan se deje de portar de forma tan mala conmigo-penso el rubio al parecer su hermana ya esta cambiando su actitud para con el._

_Naruto estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguido o acosado como prefieran llamarle por cierta pelinegra que desde hace dos semanas le causo cierta curiosidad el rubio._

_-Como que no es la gran cosa...solo parece un niño comun y corriente-murmuro la de ojos negros con cierta decepcion-mejor me...-_

_Las palabras de Tsuki Uchiha se murieron en su garganta al ver como un borracho le revento una botella de lo que alguna vez contuvo licor en la cabeza del rubio, un hilillo de sangre recorrio la frente de Naruto bajando por su nariz._

_-!Eso y mas te...hip...mereces demo...hip...nio!-exclamo con enojo, odio y desprecio el hombre de al menos 30 años de edad con su aliento apestando a alcohol barato. _

_Tsuki penso que el rubio iba a golpear al tipo...mas fue su sorpresa al ver como simplemente el rubio se llevaba los dedos a su frente y tomando un poco de su sangre la veia un momento antes de seguir su camino perdiendose en la lejania._

_-__¡¿__Pero que demonios?!-exclamo con incredulidad la pelinegra viendo la escena y mas shockeada al ver como nadien se preocupaba o hacia algo al respecto-__¡¿__que nadien piensa hacer algo?!-mas su pregunta cayo en oídos sordos, las personas presentes solo desviaron la mirada y continuaron su camino._

_Ajeno a todo esto Naruto llego a una parte alejada de la aldea la herida de su cabeza ya habia sanado, aunque todavia preservaba la sangre que habia recorrido parte de su frente y nariz._

_-Debo buscar un buen lugar para entrenar...mmmm...supongo que este esta bien __¡__de veras!-exclamo Naruto como si lo de hace poco nunca hubiera sucedido o quizas...ya estaba acostumbrado._

_Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron con cierta ilusion cuando dislumbro un gran manzano, su tronco era grande y fuerte, r__á__pidamete se acerco a el, lo miro con detenimiento durante unos minutos, como analizandolo y estudiandolo con la mirada._

_-__¡__Muy bien! tu seras un gran oponente...Manzano-san-exclamo Naruto con confianza desafio, retrocedio su puño y brazo un poco-__¡__aaaaa!-con un grito de guerra Naruto envio el primer puñetazo en direccion al arbol._

_-Con que aqui estas...pero __¿__que hace?-al parecer Tsuki no pudo con la curiosidad y fue a seguir a Naruto, bueno tambien quería saber como se encontraba. se sorprendio un poco al ver como el rubio estaba a punto de golpear un arbol-__¡__oye detente! solo te...__¿__lastimaras?-._

_Contrario a lo que la mayoria hubiese creido, que Naruto al primer golpe se quejaria de dolor, este no fue el caso dado que dio un gran puñetazo al arbol haciendo que este vibre y bote algunas hojas he increiblemente no demostro dolor alguno al darle el golpe y eso fue comprobado al ver como su otra mano la convertia en puño y golpeaba el tronco del arbol nuevamente. _

_-__¡__Ha!...__¡__Ha!...__¡__Ha!-exclamaba Naruto cada vez que le asestaba un golpe al Manzano y a la misma vez sin darse cuenta habia captado la admiracion de cierta Uchiha._

_Ya eran alrededor de las 6:00 p.m y Naruto alfin habia dado el ultimo golpe al arbol, donde ahora tenia un mediano agujero donde impactaban los puños de Naruto._

_-Haaa...haaaa...que-e...c-cansancio...de veras-hablo Naruto con la voz entrecortada y tirandose de espaldas en la hierba tratando de recuperar el aliento, cerro un poco sus ojos tratando de relajarse sin embargo los abrio abruptamente al sentir un peso extra en su cuerpo-__¡¿__que rayos?!-exclamo sorprendido justo al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y evitaba por poco un puño._

_No tuvo tiempo de hablar o formular otra pregunta dado que nuevamente se diriguia un puñetazo hacia su cabeza esta vez tubo que voltear su cabeza hacia su lado derecho para poder evitarlo, sin embargo antes de que lo volvieran a atacar hizo un rapido giro con su cuerpo y logro levantarse y posicionarse un par de metros lejos de la persona que lo atacaba sus ojos se abrieron. _

_-Tu eres...__¿__quien eres tu?-pregunto Naruto ladeando la cabeza en signo de confusi__ó__n, el atacante sufrio una caida estilo anime._

_-__¡__Idiota!-exclamo con enojo la atacante mientras una vena pulsaba en su frente._

_La persona que le grito era una chica de su edad, cabello negro suelto hasta la espalda, ojos negros, polera negra con el simbolo de un abanico en su espalda, una falda corta de color azul marino y sandalias ninja azules._

_-Yo me llamo Tsuki Uchiha-se presento formalmente la chica con cierta pisca de arrogancia al decir su apellido...despues de todo sige siendo una Uchiha._

_-Entonces...Tsuki "Uchiha" __¿__porque me atacaste?-pregunto con extrañeza el rubio, aunque sus musculos se encontraban muy tensos...con el tiempo a aprendido a no ser tan confiado._

_-Yo solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte...-hablo Tsuki ignorando a Naruto, mientras dejaba su pose de ataque. _

_-__¿__Pregunta?-repitio Naruto confundido, esa chica es extraña._

_-__¿__Por que?-Naruto la miro confundido, Tsuki decidio explicarse mejor-__¿__por que te dejas golpear?...-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco-vi como te dejaste golpear por ese sujeto...pudiste haberlo esquivado si hubieras querido...__¡__maldicion!...duraste o aguantaste mas de 5 minutos con mi hermano que es un __¡__jounin!... hubieras esquivado y golpeado a ese sujeto si hubieras querido-casi grito la chica con enojo, le desagrada la gente fuerte que se deja golpear por un debil imbecil._

_Naruto solo abrio los ojos otro poco, sin embargo esta vez también dejo su postura de ataque y una sonrisa amarga se poso en su cara._

_-Creeme que no lo vi venir-hablo Naruto con seriedad nada propia de un niño de su edad, se llevo su mano hacia su ojo derecho con cierto dolor, a lo que Tsuki solo levanto una ceja en confusión._

_-¿A que te refieres?...¡solo un ciego no lo hubiera visto!-exclamo alfin la pelinegra perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, no es como si el chico fuera ciego…¿verdad?._

_Ante la confusión de la chica el rubio solo sonrio con tristeza y comenzo a realizar un par de posiciones de manos, algo que la sorprendio dado que esas eran para convocar y liberar chacra._

_-Bueno, nose si llamarme ciego o no, dado que no lo soy en verdad o a medias, bueno nose…pero si te puedo asegurar que no vi venir al sujeto, solo por esta sencilla razón…"Genjutsu: Mitame no Sokkaku (Arte Ilusorio: Jutsu de Ilusión de Apariencia)"-exclamo Naruto y ante el asombro y cierto miedo de Tsuki el ojo derecho de Naruto desaparecio completamente, Tsuki solo vio con horror y arrepentimiento como donde antes estaba el ojo derecho de Naruto ahora solo había una cuenca negra y vacia._

_-Tu…tu…tu…ojo-tartamudeo Tsuki impactada viendo fijamente donde alguna vez hubo un ojo azul zafiro, agacho un poco la cabeza al recordar lo que había dicho recientemente-lo siento-se disculpo con la cabeza gacha, en estos momentos se siente horrible._

_-No te preocupes, de todas maneras no lo sabias…de echo tu eres la segunda persona que sabe de esto, por lo que te pido que me guardes el secreto-pidio naruto de forma tranquila, mientras volvia a hacer posiciones de manos y su ojo "volvia", cuando en realidad solo era una ilusión._

_-Claro, no hay problema…-asintio la Uchiha- y ¿Quién es la otra persona?...me refiero a que sabe que solo tienes un ojo…claro si quieres decirme-pregunto con curiosidad la pelinegra, tratando de no sonar imprudente._

_-La otra persona es quien me salvo la vida y quien me enseño este pequeño genjutsu…Hiruzen-ojisan-respondio Naruto con cierta admiración y respeto._

_El silencio volvia a reinar entre ambos nuevamente al haberse quedado sin temas de conversación, una brisa paso entre ambos levantando un poco de polvo, de improviso Naruto se dio la vuelta se comenzó a alejar dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse._

_-Sabes, entrenar solo no es nada divertido, si quieres ven mañana a ser mi compañera de entrenamiento…claro si quieres…¡adios!-exclamo Naruto antes de echarse a correr, sonrio cuando escucho un grito/respuesta._

_-¡Claro!, mañana después de medio dia…¡adios!...Naruto-exclamo la pelinegra también con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Después de eso Naruto y Tsuki entrenaban todos los días teniendo pequeños combates, incluso la chica despertó su "Sharingan" de un tomoe, todo gracias a los continuos combates con el rubio, aunque claro al principio estaban en igualdad de condiciones, cuando la chica despertó su "Sharingan" obviamente se sobreponía por Naruto con suma facilidad. Una amistad nacio al verse tan constantemente aunque claro eso siempre lo mantenían en secreto, pero lo que Naruto no sabia era que algún dia esa chica ya no lo iba a ver como un amigo….sino algo mas por supuesto que el Naruto de ese he incluso el de ahora era demasiado "denso" como para darse cuenta de eso._

Fin flash back.

Naruto salio de sus pensamientos y movio su mano por su cara he increíblemente podía seguir con la mirada cuando su mano pasaba de su lado izquierdo al derecho, gracias a la fusión con Broly recupero su ojo derecho, salio de sus razonamientos al ver como dos chicas de su misma edad estaban enfrente suyo o mas bien caminando en su dirección. Siendo estas Tsuki Uchiha y Akane Namikaze Uzumaki.

-Hola akane-chan, Tsuki-chan-saludo de manera casual Naruto levantando su mano a forma de saludo.

_-¡PAAAF!-_

_-¡PAAAF!-_

Resonaron dos golpes por todo el pasillo, mientras dos pares de manos estaban levantadas y las dos mejillas del ahora pelinegro estaban rojas y a ambos lados unas manos marcadas.

-¡¿PERO QUE…..?!-no fue capaz de terminar de hablar dado que fue derribado por un cuerpo que se abalanzo sobre el suyo cayendo ambos duramente al suelo del pasillo, ante la incredulidad de la otra que solo observaba con sus ojos bien abiertos….

* * *

-Y se acabo jejej espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy jejeje muchas cosas fueron reveladas y vieron el alcance del poder de Naruto al observar en acción su técnica mas débil jejeje-el autor sonríe de forma amistosa mientras el teclado humea de tanto que escribió.

-Que buenas batallas….aunque ya me lo esperaba….¿Tsuki se unira al harem de Naruto?-Sara hizo la pregunta que a todos les ronda en la cabeza.

-bueno para averiguar tendras que esperar el próximo capitulo ejeje-

Atte:Rey96.

Pd:¿Quién ganara la próxima batalla Tsuki o Akane?...¡hagan sus apuestas!...¡hagan sus apuestas!.


End file.
